Beauty and the Thief
by DominicanAir21
Summary: It was raining outside with loud rumbles of thunder. Haru closed her eyes. Subconsciously, she thought back to the beginning, before the sin she committed, the death of her father, the Phantom Thieves, and the raven-haired youth in bed with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the wonderful company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Warning!**

 **This is a Mature story and will feature adult themes such as sex, mature language, murder and etc.**

* * *

Beauty and the Thief

It was raining outside with loud rumbles of thunder. The harsh churns in the sky nulled out the sound of flesh against flesh and restrained sighs. This noise had been going on for what felt like hours and would continue to go on for another couple of hours, she hoped. Willing her exhausted body to maintain its rhythmic pace, up and down and up and down, Haru surrendered to the mind-numbing pleasure. Again, the charge below her stomach was beginning to overflow like a volcanic eruption, and to contain herself, she leaned down and bit harshly on the shoulders belonging to her confidant, Akira Kurusu.

She would leave a mark, as she always did, then they'd use an ice pack the next day to relieve the swelling. But, right now, pressed against each other, chest to chest, Akira was her chew toy. Sweat pulled from her pores, sliding down her face onto Akira and the bedsheets underneath them. It made it difficult to determine who made the bigger mess and was to clean, or replace, the sheets. Usually, they just took turns. This time it was Haru's turn if she remembered right. It was hard to think when she felt his presence enter and leave her with such furiousness, especially as he was gripping her bottom and pulling it down like he was doing now.

It thundered outside. Haru cried out. She fell limp on Akira's shoulder. It felt wetter than usual, signifying that she'd probably drew blood without realizing it. Bandages and ice packs for tomorrow, she thought.

"Do you want to continue?" Akira asked.

Haru giggled a little, still high from her recent orgasm. Tightening her sex, she heard him grunt slightly, and she said, "Your little friend isn't satisfied yet, though."

Akira chuckled; it was deep and roguish. "Do you want to continue?"

It was during times like this, when they were bare without anything between them, that Haru stared into Akira's eyes and saw Joker. Cunning, roguish Joker with his deep, crimson eyes. She felt her pulse quicken, and the hunger begins to burn in her stomach once more. "Yes."

Slowly, so painstakingly slow, they switched positions. Haru laid on her back while Akira hovered over her like a protective veil. She loved this position most of all. It was called missionary if she remembered right then flushed, thinking how knowledgeable she was becoming on the topic of intimately. Akira looked at her, his expression calm and loving. His fingers caressed her face, and she sighed in bliss, savoring his warmth.

"Are you ready?"

Dazed, mind, and body, Haru nodded slowly, trying but failing to stop from smiling giggly. Akira entered her swiftly, fulling her entirely. Without much thought, she arched her back, attempting with all of her might to allow him further access. Akira's hands worked like magic, running down her neck, chest, stomach like a million drops of rain. He leaned forward, continuing his maddening slow pace, and sucked greedily on her breast. It was always her breast. As much as Akira tried to hide it, as much of a gentleman as he tried to act, she still caught his eyes on her body. Haru didn't mind, though; she secretly adored those quick glances more than she'd ever been willing to admit.

"H-haru…!"

It was coming, she thought to her joy and disappointment. Truthfully, her body was beyond the point of exhaustion; her brain was a scrambled mess, but she loved these moments with him more than anything in the world. It was her drug and escape from the demanding world outside where people just wanted, wanted, wanted. Where giving, expressing, helping were foreign acts to the citizens outside of this dainty attic and small bed.

Akira's face hitched toward hers. They shared a hungry, desperate kiss, entwining their fingers together as he continued to fill and empty her. Akira growled. Even with the condom, she could feel him quiver inside of her. That was usually enough for her to orgasm again, and this time was no different. Together they shook in their embrace until their bodies stilled.

Akira kissed her lips then her brow and rolled off of her. With unsteady hands, he removed the condom and threw it into the wastebasket a reasonable distance away. His aim continued to improve. Turning, Haru gripped his arm between her breast and curled into a ball. It was like this that she slept best; like this, the nightmares wouldn't come to her.

Akira's hand brushed against her face. Haru looked into his eyes, no longer red and roguish but gray and caring.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course, Akira-san. I… (loved it) enjoyed it very much."

He continued to look at her with his eyes, which seemed to give nothing and everything away. If she were asked to describe Akira, she'd say he was Akira. Nothing more and nothing less. If she were asked to elaborate, then she'd be at a loss for words. Staring at Akira's eyes was like looking into a different soul daily; or, another aspect of the same soul. While she could easily describe her other friends – Ryuji was short-tempered but loyal and caring, and Ann was lively and energetic but intuitively aware of those around her – Akira was a different shade of characteristics, depending on the situation. Perhaps it was the many Personae he stored, she wondered.

Regardless, even he couldn't read minds.

I love you, she thought. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

So simple to think in her mind but impossible to say out loud, because they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers, or anything of the sort. She was merely a damaged girl who sought the comfort of the only person she could trust with her troubles. The only person who could make her feel safe and cherished. The only person who, if for only a little bit, helped her forget the tragedy her life was and the crime atrocity had committed.

"Haru," Akira said again. "Are you ok?"

Haru blinked then smiled. "Yes…Akira-san, I'm ok. Thank you."

Haru closed her eyes. Subconsciously, she thought back to the beginning, before the crime she committed, the death of her father, the Phantom Thieves, and the raven-haired youth in bed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the wonderful company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **As you can tell, these chapters will be pretty short, capturing small scenes from the game, featuring different perspectives, and eventually diverging from the canon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and liked my story. Special thanks to reviewers:**

PRemington900, prince of underbrush, Handsomistic1, and rebfan90.

* * *

4/10

 _"You have to do more. You don't do enough." Were her father's words to her that morning._

 _That was why she was up so early, attired in her school uniform under her pink cardigan. A student, a delinquent no less, was transferring to her school. She was told, or directed, by her father, from the school to be the new student's – what did the school say – mentor._

 _The reason for this sudden and off-putting arrangement was because of her father, Kunikazu Okumura, believed that she didn't do enough. To appeal to her oh-so-wonderful suitors, yes there were a couple, she had to distinguish herself as someone valuable. Value meant service, intelligence, beauty, power, and so on. The list was ever-expanding, and so were the obligations required to achieve perfection, until she was sold off._

 _So that was why, on this sullen, early morning, Haru Okumura was disposed of near her school a day before the school year officially began. She was to meet this delinquent student, occasionally mentor him, guide him, and measure his progress. They couldn't have chosen a more ill-fitting person for this responsibility, Haru thought. How was she to rightfully influence anyone when she was nothing but a marionette, pulled by the whims of others. Maybe by doing to him as she had been done to by her father. Demand perfection only to complain at her failures (when, in actuality, she succeeded every time)._

 _She met the delinquent and someone wearing a white suit by the school gates. Haru bowed politely to the older male then turned to the troublemaker himself to say some words. The words stopped in her throat. She felt a sharp restriction of air._

 _"So, you must be this kid's mentor, right?"_

 _Haru snapped her attention to the older male. "Y-yes. Nice to meet you. My name is Haru Okumura."_

 _"Likewise," said the man. "My name is Sojiro Sakura." He glanced at the boy. "This here's the kid. Come on, tell her your name."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Okumura-san," the young man said. "My name is Akira Kurusu."_

 _Akira Kurusu, Haru thought to herself. What a peculiar name._

 _She looked at the boy and felt the sharp tightening of her throat again. While at times slow at understanding the events around her, due to her sheltered lifestyle, Haru was perfectly aware of her own emotions. For the first time in her life, she felt a sudden attraction for a boy her age. He was taller than her with shaggy black hair, an angular face, round dark eyes, and glasses; the school uniform was stylish on him._

 _"Ah, Okumura-san," said Sakura._

 _Haru jumped. "Y-yes, um, Haru is fine."_

 _The older male chuckled, casting a knowing look at the somber-faced young man. "Haru-chan, then. Shall we proceed."_

 _"Yes, lets. I believe the teacher and principal are waiting inside."_

 _"Good. Now come on, kid," Sakura said, gruffly._

 _Haru trailed behind the twosome, watching the back of the troublemaker's head intensely. The meeting between the principal and Ms. Kawakami was more uncomfortable than she expected. They treated the young man as a stain on the establishment. More than once, she found herself almost speaking up to defend Kurusu, but she quickly repressed the unexplainable urges. Her thoughts were clouded. It didn't matter how innocent looking he appeared. Akira Kurusu was a troublemaker; she reminded herself. Of course, she received the shallow praise adults always gave her when she offered, unwilling, her time to others. Most likely so they would remain on her father's good side and continue to receive some form of donations throughout the year._

 _Ms. Kawakami explained to Kurusu the procedure for the first day of school. Kurusu was to meet Haru before the school day began then, together, proceed to the facility office. There, he'd receive a lecture, no doubt; then time would be allocated for the planning of the mentorship. The mentorship would include tutoring, advice, and assistance in whatever else would help the young man in his rehabilitation. All in all, Haru was to be a life coach. It was almost laughable, considering how she needed so much assistance to maintain the pristine image her father expected of her._

 _With the meeting over, Sakura and Kurusu waited for Haru by the entrance. As suggested by the principal, it would be beneficial for the two of them to exchange numbers. Something so casual had Haru's head spinning. She had never exchanged numbers with someone before – much less a boy. She didn't have any friends._

 _With the deed done, Haru said, "If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to contact me."_

 _To Haru's disappointment, the boy nodded and said nothing. He was even quieter than she was evidently. Sakura, however, thought different from the boy's silence._

 _"Hey, your upperclassman is doing a lot for you here. Show your appreciation or is gratitude something you'll have to learn too."_

 _Haru wanted to tell the older man that it was ok, that anyone would be silent in this situation, but secretly she was pleased when Kurusu turned to her and said, "Thank you very much, Okumura-senpai."_

 _"Haru," she said._

 _"Hm?"_

 _The young woman cleared her throat, which felt like it was tied in knots. "Please, call me Haru."_

 _Kurusu smiled. It was a delightful thing, Haru decided._

 _"Thank you very much, Haru-senpai."_

 _The twosome departed, and Haru walked in the opposite direction where a black limousine was waiting for her. Her father would perhaps want a summarization of how the meeting went. Most likely, he wouldn't, and he would completely forget about the promotional activity. Haru was satisfied with whichever outcome. She just wanted the boy with unkempt hair to speak again in his soft, clear voice. So much in fact that she was looking forward to tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the wonderful company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **As a few of you guys mentioned in your reviews (Handsomistic1), a big inspiration for this fiction was the fact the Haru was introduced so late in the game, making it difficult to see her as an established character. Also, (prince of underbrush) I feel that she and the protagonist are considered disposable to a degree regarding character development and the expression of their selfs. While this story will feature adult themes and snippets from the game, the primary focus is the interactions between these two characters and how their interactions change the flow of the story. Lastly, it's a tragedy for a reason. Without giving too much away, you'll read a lot about the stress and trauma they undergo, and their less than helpful coping methods. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and liked my story. Special thanks to reviewers:**

rebfan90, prince of underbrush, StudentoftheBible, Handsomistic1

* * *

4/11

 _Kurusu didn't show up. No, perhaps it was better to say that he was late. Very, very late. He was so late in fact that Ms. Kawakami could no longer keep Haru in the facility office without her second-period teacher threatening Haru with a zero for a surprise pop quiz. The subject matter was Advanced Biology. It would be easy since Haru had been tutored extensively throughout her summer break for the extra work advanced classes included._

 _Still, she didn't want to ire her teachers on the first day. Kurusu must be brave or much more of a troublemaker than she had initially assumed. Haru entered her second-period classroom mid-class, and her teacher, a frog-like woman, glared at Haru with her squinty eyes but said nothing more than for Haru to take her seat. To Haru's surprise, she sat next to Makoto Niijima, the prestigious student body president. Not to Haru's surprise, the pop quiz was elementary, and she assumed by the smile on Niijima's face that she thought so too._

 _The second period flew by with what felt like a blink of her eyes, and third period, Advanced Probability and Statistics, was the same. Fourth period, Physical Education, was a much-needed break from the classroom setting; and, even though she was not physically inclined, Haru enjoyed the self-paced exercises the instructor allowed. Like the many other students, using P.E as a break from the dry lectures, Haru jogged on the track field. Unlike the many other students, Haru jogged by herself. It wasn't something she minded too much as she'd been used to it since her first year at Shujin when rumors came about that her family was wealthy. In fact, she had grown accustomed to her being own company. Things were just so much more straightforward without involving others in the black box that was her life._

 _Today though, Haru was especially thankful to be alone. She needed time to think, to mentally rehearse the on-going conversation in her head with Kurusu. As his assigned mentor, it was up to her to steer him in the right direction. Yes, it was her responsibility. Not because the school had attached it to her, or because her father had forced it on her – he forgot the moment she returned home – but because she was his senpai and, more importantly, his mentor._

 _By the end of the fourth period, Haru was confident of what she would say to Kurusu. She felt prepared, having rehearsed the conversation multiple times in her head. When she entered the school, intent on showering and changing in the locker room, her confidence had all but vanished into thin air. Akira Kurusu was standing alongside Ms. Kawakami right in front of her._

 _"Ah, Okumura, perfect timing. Guess who just decided to stroll in with a terrible excuse."_

 _"Ah. Hello, Kurusu."_

 _Ms. Kawakami chuckled behind the papers in her hands. "Okumura, what class do you have next?"_

 _"Oh, um, fifth period."_

 _"Well, yeah, so does everyone else. I mean, who's your teacher, and what subject?"_

 _"Oh!" Haru felt like kicking herself. "I have Advanced World History with Mr. Akiyama."_

 _Ms. Kawakami whistled lowly. "Advanced World History, huh. Well, you live up to your name. Anyways, you said Mr. Akiyama, right?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Hey, no ma'am. Sheeh. I'm too young for that. In fact, these young, good looks will get you the time you need to discuss your mentorship with Mr. Late here. Head to the facility office. I'll meet you there in a bit." She glanced at Kurusu and sighed. "Now, please don't cause any more trouble. Just follow her and listen. Too many stunts like this and no mentorship or good behavior will save you from juvenile hall. Got that?"_

 _Kurusu nodded._

 _"Good. Good luck, Okumura."_

 _Haru bowed then turned to the raven-haired youth. Was it her imagination, or did he seem skittish? Regardless, his handsome features made it difficult for Haru to speak without stuttering. "O-ok, follow me."_

 _The walk to the facility office was unpleasant. All around them, students were murmuring, keeping their distance, and smiling cryptically. Subconsciously, Haru rubbed her arm, thinking that it had something to do with her, but, on closer inspection, she realized that everyone was staring at her silent companion. Their faceless smiles sent chills down her spine, and she could only imagine how Kurusu felt under their collective gazes. Was it because he was late on his first day or something worse?_

 _Haru didn't know, but she was overjoyed to enter the empty facility office. She led the silent youth to a few chairs across from Ms. Kawakami's desk and sat down. Kurusu did the same a few moments later. Now, alone with the boy who was so suddenly, unwillingly shoved into her arms – metaphorically – Haru realized how ill-prepared she was. The speech she had rephrased for all of the fourth period was a page with missing words, illegible. She felt sick suddenly under Kurusu's stare and the pressure of it all._

 _W-what can I do? What can I say?_

 _In her distress, she imagined all of the people who were more qualified than her. For some reason, Niijima's smiling face surfaced to mind, and Haru clenched her fist, wishing that she could be more like the student body president._

 _"Okumura-senpai," said Kurusu, snapping Haru out of her pessimistic thoughts._

 _"Call me Haru," she said instinctually._

 _Kurusu nodded, pulling on the collar of his white turtleneck. It was hard to tell, but he looked nervous, scared even. "I'm…sorry for being so late. Ms. Kawakami told me how you almost got in trouble waiting for me. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."_

 _Haru blinked. "No, you didn't cause me trouble…Thank you for the apology, but why were you late?"_

 _She saw his Adam's apple rise and fall; the sunlight from the window created a layer of light over his glasses, shielding his eyes. "I…got lost taking the train…It was my first time."_

 _"Ah, I see," said Haru. If she thought back to her first time navigating the trains, then it made sense. Something she never told anyone, as she had no friends, was that Haru had spent half a day on and off the train because she kept getting lost on her journey to buy gardening tools. In the end, she reached her destination only to learn that the small shop wasn't open on the weekends. She relayed this story to Kurusu, hoping to receive a laugh or smile._

 _But that didn't happen. No, Kurusu stared at her aghast, his glasses slowly sliding off his face. He probably thinks I'm stupid, Haru thought. A low, restrained set of chuckles quickly dispelled her concerns. Kurusu's chuckling was light then escalated into a carefree laugh. It was such a beautiful sound to bear witness. His laughter eventually subsided, but the movement that had accompanied it tipped his glasses so low from his face that Haru could see the face beneath the mask._

 _His face seemed more angular than before, and his eyes, those dark round eyes, were so much more defined and intense, cutting the distance between them like a sharpened knife. Haru's breath hitched; she was immobilized by the strength of his gaze. Too soon the spell was broken as Kurusu slipped his glasses back over his eyes. It was too soon. The door to the facility office opened, and Ms. Kawakami stepped forward, appearing pleased herself._

 _"So, how's the planning? Do you need more time, because I can work my magic for a little bit more?"_

 _Haru stood, feeling a strange calmness replace the tightness she had previously felt in her chest. "I think we have a good foundation established, Ms. Kawakami." She turned to Kurusu. "Would twice a week after school be alright with you for this mentorship?"_

 _She could see the gears turning in his head. After a few moments, he nodded and smiled, though it was strained in comparison to the one from before. "Twice a week sounds great."_

 _"Good," Ms. Kawakami said. "Okumura, you're still in your P.E. clothes, so go ahead and shower and change then head to class. If Mr. Akiyama gives you any problem, just drop my name."_

 _Haru nodded, then exited the facility office and closed the door behind her. With classes going on, the hallway was quiet, the only sounds being her footsteps and the slowly fading voices from the facility office. Almost in a daze, Haru entered the female locker room and stripped out of her clothing. The hot water that flowed down her body was a welcome relief to the soreness in her legs from P.E._

 _"Akira Kurusu," she said. "Akira Kurusu…"_

 _What a peculiar name, she thought. Her mind flashed back to his intense gaze; she felt a warmth spread throughout her stomach. Haru smiled. This might be the first time I'm looking forward to one of my obligations, she thought._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the wonderful company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Despite my original intentions to keep each chapter light, the following chapters will be increasing in length - not much - for added detail and such.** **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and liked my story. Special thanks to reviewers:**

Blizzardfang, KingPlotBunny, rebfan90, prince of underbrush

* * *

4/12

 _It had been a hell of a day, Akira_ thought _. More so than any other day he'd ever experience in the past, this today was complete bonkers. Because at this very moment, he was dancing around like a skilled ballerina, avoiding two demonic-looking rams as they tried to headbutt him. Oh, did he mention the cat?_

 _Yes, there was a talking cat, wielding a scimitar and currently being more useful than Akira and his useless flips. Not that it at all mattered though. Not two minutes into the conflict, the two rams managed to knock the wind out of both of them, Akira and the cat named Morgana._

 _The pain was all-encompassing, and as he stared at his surroundings, a deep, royal red castle entrance, Akira wondered more and more why he agreed to this suicidal expedition. Something to do with the fact that the school's volleyball coach was a psychopathic scumbag who imagined himself as the king of the school. It was simply outrageous._

 _"Once those two are dealt with, you're next," said the shadow of Kamoshida to Ryuji._

 _"Ryuji," Morgana cried._

 _Something deep within Akira told him not to give up. It told Akira to be more of a gambler than he'd ever been in his entire life and put all of his bets on the blond-haired delinquent who he had only known for a few days. The boy had potential; the voice seemed to whisper. It was the same voice that had urged Akira to fight back, to rip the docile mask he wore, and to strike back at the injustices of the world._

 _"Don't give up, Ryuji," Akira said. "Don't let this monster determine your future! Your life and choices are your own!"_

 _His words seemed to connect because not a minute later, his friend awakened to his persona too._

 _"Captain Kidd!"_

 _Akira and Morgana stood, reinvigorated. The fight raged on. As the two rams loomed closer and closer, Akira raised a hand to his mask, and Ryuji mimicked his moments. Morgana simply glared at their enemies, hefting his scimitar over his shoulder. A smile suitable for a confident thief formed on Akira's face. He ripped off the mask and summoned his persona alongside the others._

 _"Arsene!"_

 _Captain Kidd!"_

 _"Zorro!"_

XOXOX

 _In the end, they ran. They ran from the reinforcements, the shadow of Kamoshida, and the castle itself. Akira and Ryuji also ran from the cat and whatever other shenanigans were involved with its master plan. Right now, the raven-haired youth just wanted food, maybe some caffeine, painkillers and a whole lot of sleep. He could still feel the ache in his chest from where the ram had struck him. Thankfully, his uniform wasn't too worn from the encounter, and the bruises on his face were minimal. Outside of the school – the real school – Akira and Ryuji took a moment to collect their bearings._

 _"Holy crap," said Ryuji. "T-that happened."_

 _"It did," Akira said._

 _"And now, I have Captain Kidd. He's my persona, right?"_

 _"That he is."_

 _"Holy crap." Ryuji leaned against the wall of the alley, dropping his school bag on the ground by his leg. He was quiet for a few moments with a look of contemplation on his face. Finally, he pushed off the wall and said, "Dude, first, my bad for dragging you around everywhere. You're really cool for just sticking with me till the end. I mean, shit, we could've died, really died. And, y'know, we didn't."_

 _Ryuji fell silent again, mulling over the words in his mind. "I know it's stupid_ even _to think this really, but I just can't leave things as they are." He kicked the ground, stabbing it with the heel of his shoes. "Those guys that Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves are just going to keep gettin' that treatment. I say we get them to spill on the abuse and ruin that asshat!"_

 _Ryuji extended his hand. "So, what do you think? Wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses."_

 _The same voice that had been urging Akira since the beginning told him to agree. Akira only faintly thought about how the voice was now starting to sound like his voice but darker and edgier before taking the blond youth's hand. "Sure," he said, allowing his innocent façade to slip for a moment. "I'll help."_

 _And then Akira felt it. Buzzing in his chest that slowly expanded, engulfing his entire body. A sing-song voice whispered to him of the creation of the Chariot Arcana, the means of escaping captivity, and the wings of rebellion. It was like he was a dry river finally receiving water, albeit a small dosage._

 _Ryuji nodded, grinned crookedly, then moved to collect his bag from the floor when a person stopped directly in his line of vision. The next few seconds were awkward at best. Haru something-last-name stood at the entrance of the alleyway, staring confusedly at Akira's face, ignoring the blond-haired youth on his knees mere inches from her legs. From Akira's viewpoint, it was quite the compromising position. It also didn't help matters that Ryuji was straight up gawking up and down at the older girl. Akira had to do something or else his newfound friend would have another negative label attached to his name._

 _"Um, Haru-senpai, what are you –"_

 _"What happened to your face?" The mousy girl's eyes slowly narrowed, taking in his ragged appearance._

 _Akira blinked. "Oh, well –"_

 _The girl didn't give Akira time to think of a reply, opening her mouth to question him more, when she realized the third-party directly below her vision, wagging his tail like a dog. She was seconds from screaming._

 _Fucking Ryuji, Akira_ thought _._

 _Two things happened at once, and Akira thanked his quick thinking for the peaceful resolution of the situation. Without hesitation, Akira yanked on Ryuji's collar, pulling the youth back (who rolled once or twice before coming to a stop), and placed his hand firmly on the older girl's shoulder. Somehow that seemed to confuse the fear out of her long enough for him to speak. Thankfully, she was calm and accepting of his explanation._

 _"I see, my apologies for not noticing him," she said. "But why…was he looking at me like that?"_

 _Oh, way to put me on the spot, Akira_ thought _. He quickly mulled over possible responses then decided to go for broke. "Because you are…very attractive, and, I mean, I think he was just stunned by how beautiful you are…"_

 _The mousey, older girl flinched away from his hand, becoming quiet and flustered. She was making a blatant attempt to look anymore but Akira at the moment, her eyes blinking multiple times as if to process what he'd just said correctly._

 _Has no one ever complimented her before, the raven-haired youth wondered. While Akira didn't have a particular type, it was hard to deny the upperclassman's beauty. Hell, if he were in Ryuji's position, mere inches from her thighs, then perhaps he would've gawked as well._

 _"Oh, I'm flattered," murmured the older girl. She looked at him again, her brown eyes brimming with a question. "And do you…no, never mind. Tell me, what are all of those bruises, and your uniform." She cast his downed friend a suspicious glance. "Did this young man do something?"_

 _"No!" Akira said suddenly, startling the older girl. He cleared his throat, thinking of more excuses for his predicament. An idea came to him; but, mulling it over, he knew that it would come with unpredictable consequences. Still, what choice do I have, he thought. This upperclassman was being particularly nosy. She was his mentor or something if he remembered correctly._

 _Well, once again, Akira went for broke. "Somehow…my record got leaked."_

 _The older girl gasped. Oh, Akira_ thought _. So, she didn't know._

 _"Yeah," he agreed, pushing his glasses up. Was it his imagination or did the older girl glare at him when he did that? He pushed the thought aside. "Some guys told me to follow them and, well…"_

 _Haru took a purposeful step forward, gently placing a hand over one the marks on his face. "They did this to you?"_

 _Akira gulped. Internally, he knew that the web of lies he was spinning was just going to continue to grow and grow until he slipped up somewhere. Oh well, he thought. It's not like anyone could prove anything. He hoped._

 _The upperclassman bombarded him with questions. "What did they look like? How many were there? Did you catch their names?"_

 _"No, um, I didn't catch anything much. It was really sudden." Akira pointed the finger at the blond slouched on the ground. "This guy here stepped in just in time and helped me out."_

 _"That's good then." The older girl was silent for a moment, showing no intention of removing her hand from his face. Akira cleared his throat, gesturing to her hand. The older girl understood immediately and jumped back like a frightened animal._

 _"Oh, well, we should take you to nurse and then report this to the teachers," she said. "I'm sure that if we ask around, we can find witnesses too."_

 _Involving more people was the exact opposite of what Akira wanted to happen. It'd just make his poor attempts at lying much more obvious. "No, no, really that's ok. I don't want to cause you or anyone else any trouble."_

 _The girl narrowed her eyes. "Trouble? I cannot just stand by knowing that you were treated so wrongly."_

 _Something about what she said struck a chord in the raven-haired youth. Since receiving his record, no one – not one person – had been kind to him in the slightest. Even his parents regarded him as a burden on his final days back home. Emotions he never knew were there began to stir, clouding his reasoning. He really needed to convince this upperclassman to drop the entire situation._

 _"Please," he said, his messy, meshed together emotions spilling forth. "I…just don't want to attract any attention. I appreciate that you're trying to help me, but this will just make things more complicated in the long-term. Please, can you just let it go?"_

 _He had no idea if his plead was successful or not; the girl simply continued to observe him without saying a word. At last, she nodded. "Ok, if that is what you really want…but (Akira's chest drummed from the dreaded but) on two conditions."_

 _"What are they?"_

 _"One, if this happens again, you must immediately tell me, and together we'll report this to someone."_

 _Akira nodded._

 _"Two, the first meeting for this mentorship will be tomorrow. I have never mentored anyone. Truthfully, I have no idea what I can do, but let's learn from each other. How does that sound?"_

 _Akira nodded more vigorously than he should've. "It sounds great. Thank you for being understanding and really everything."_

 _"It's my pleasure, Kurusu-_ kun _. Oh, and please, just in case you forgot, call me Haru."_

 _"Gotcha…Haru-senpai."_

 _"Just Haru, please."_

 _"Then, Haru."_

 _Haru smiled then exited the alleyway, turning left. She disappeared just as she had appeared: almost magically from thin air. A firm hand planted itself on Akira's shoulder; it belonged to Ryuji._

 _"Dude, who was that?!"_

 _"Ah, my mentor."_

 _"You're what now? Like a private tutor?"_

 _Akira shook his head. "No, not a tutor, but an upperclassman who's supposed to make sure I follow the rules and don't get into trouble. The school just assigned me to her."_

 _"Whoa? Man…she was hot! I mean, standing so close to her I could just tell that she was –"_

 _"Hey," Akira interrupted._

 _"Huh, what?"_

 _"You're really loud, and I rather not hear the rest of whatever you were going to say. I'm hungry. Want to get some grub before heading our separate ways?"_

 _Ryuji's grin was wide and infectious. "Hell yeah! Follow me. I know just the place."_

 _Akira trailed behind his new friend, his thoughts on the older girl, Haru. Something about her kindness unnerved him, but she seemed genuine in her intentions. Something else too was the buzzing he felt building throughout their conversation. It was similar to the feeling he had experience through Ryuji but different somehow. Somehow it never flourished and expanded throughout his body like before, leaving him with only the faint impression that a connection between them could establish as well._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There is no denying it. These chapters are getting longer than I originally planned. As such, it might take longer than I'd like to post new chapters. Also, so not to confuse anyone, this story will feature a similar narrative to Persona 5 where the story will jump from the present to the past. When this happens, the date will be centered. Lastly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and liked my story. Special thanks to reviewers:**

Erelia, 9698674, KingPlotBunny, prince of underbrush

* * *

 **Warning!**

 **This chapter will feature adult themes such as sex, mature language, murder, etc.**

* * *

11/26

Through the window by the bed, strands of light entered the room, stirring her awake. Haru's eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the spacious attic and the neatly organized furniture and miscellaneous items. She pushed herself up on the bed and smiled slightly as the rays of light warmed her back. Looking over her shoulder, Haru smiled even wider at the mess of black hair belonging to Akira. His arm, which was holding her moments ago, was grasping for something – probably her.

Her soft gaze roamed his body, starting at his angular face then going down toward his exposed torso. Her expression soured. Plainly visible on the right side of Akira's stomach was a bluish discoloration of the skin. Reminders of the cruel treatment he had undergone during his interrogation. Haru's heart clenched looking at it; it had only happened a few days ago. The majority of his wounds had healed easily with one visit to the Metaverse; Ann, Morgana, and Mako-chan had made sure of that.

But then, why did that injury remain? It wasn't only that injury either. He'd mention being struck in the thigh. There was no discoloration to accompany that hurt, but Haru saw how he occasionally rubbed the spot; she assumed the others knew as well.

They had been so close to losing him.

The thought instantly darkened her mood, ensuring that the rest of the day was going to be spent like the day before that and the day before that one: drowned in regret and misery.

Haru sighed and touched her face. I have to try to be happy, she told herself. I don't want to burden him anymore. I don't want to overwhelm anyone. I don't deserve it.

The memories were beginning to surface to mind. Haru didn't dare close her eyes or look at her hands. Last time she did that she saw blood and screamed; it had been while staying at Ann's house. Ann had been so worried that she'd busted in the room and held Haru until she cried herself to sleep.

Slowly, deliberately, Haru began to count to ten. She had read online that when one started to panic, focusing on something would free the mind for the moment. The results of the advice varied but, as she stared down at Akira's peaceful, sleeping face, she desperately wished it to work. After what he had gone through and was going through, he didn't need more stress. And, he didn't need to comfort a criminal.

Haru was almost daffy with relief when her breathing regulated and her vision sharpened. Those random panic fits were uncomfortable and – if she was honest – downright horrifying. Sometimes it was just her imagination spurred on by her irrational thoughts that made her feel that a panic attack was coming. Then, other times, the racing of her heart, the chest pains, and the impending feeling of doom and death were undeniable. She usually yielded to the torture until it was over. Thankfully, no one had ever been around during her panic fits; the panic fits usually came when she was alone.

Taking quick steps – as to not wake up Akira – Haru maneuvered to the sofa where yesterday's clothing was scattered about carelessly, and a leather duffel bag lay. Her aim was the duffel bag which held inside clean dress for today. Gently, she undid the bag's strap, it loosened with a pop, opened the bag, and reached for clean underwear.

Heat rose to Haru's face, staring at the lacy unmentionables that were so much more daring than her usual underwear. Sure, she looked great in them, and sure they would get Akira's attention – which was why she purchased them – but the fabric still sent jolts of embarrassment through her body.

Oh well, she thought. It was a necessary evil.

Donning the underwear then her white pantyhose, Haru reached for the phone in the bag to check the time. It was five in the morning; she had woken up an hour before the alarm she'd set, giving her plenty of time before she had to return to Ann's house, shower, and then head to school.

Maybe, she thought, I can get breakfast with Akira.

Despite the negativity in her head, the thought warmed her heart. She reached for the white long sleeve in the bag when her cellphone blared a tune that reminded her of gardening, the sun, and springtime.

"H-Hello," she said, quietly.

"Ms. Okumura?"

Haru felt her insides freeze. "Yes?"

"This is the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. We'd like you to come by immediately regarding the incident. Our officers have more questions that they'd like to go over."

Again, she thought. More questions, she thought. Hadn't they questioned her enough? Hadn't the scary men with their accusatory eyes disbelieve her, challenge her, and doubt her enough?

"I-I was told any questioning of the incident would have to go through my lawyer first."

"Y-yes," said the person on the line. Haru noticed the hesitation from the person's voice immediately. Just as Mr. Akiyoshi – her lawyer – had informed her, the police would harass her, attempt to persuade her to visit the station, and then do everything in their power to play with her words and damage her credibility. Haru sighed, steeling her nerves. If such a situation ever come about, her lawyer had given her explicit instructions on what to do.

"From my understanding, no questioning could occur without my lawyer being notified. Was he notified?"

"Well no, but –"

"Then, I will do what your department should've done then arrive with my lawyer at a time befitting us."

The person on the other side of the line was silent for a moment before acknowledging her statement and hanging up. Haru felt the strength leave her legs and to steady herself; she gripped the sofa's wooden arm.

"Everything ok?"

Haru spun to face the bed. Akira was staring at her, or her naked chest more accurately, as he stretched on the bed like a cat.

"Wonderful view," he commented, smirking like he would in the Metaverse.

Haru immediately covered her breasts and blushed furiously. Despite how intimate they were, how bizarre their relationship was, being exposed in his presence always sent chills down her spine.

"Akira…I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

The raven-haired youth shook his head and smiled softly. "No, not at all. I was just pretending to sleep to keep you in bed longer."

Haru's blushed reddened; Akira's smirk widened.

"Akira," she complained.

Said young man held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Wordlessly, he slid off the bed – the blanket falling off his body – and stood nude before her and stretched standing up. Haru's eyes did some rapid moments. Suddenly, she couldn't remember why she had been troubled seconds ago.

"Like what you see?" Akira brushed pass her and reached for his duffel bag wedged between the sofa and the TV stand.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Haru blinked, regaining a scrap of awareness. She turned away from Akira as he dressed in sweats and a T-shirt.

"I-It was…"

Haru felt his hand on her bare shoulder. "Was it the police again?"

Oh, how fantastic was his touch and presence that it eased her many worries to the back of her mind. Haru turned around and closed the distance between them with a hug. The sudden action surprised Akira, but he quickly returned the gesture.

"Everything's…going to be ok," Haru said.

"I know," Akira agreed, pulling her tighter. "You did nothing wrong."

But he was wrong.

Haru remembered the submission in the other person's eyes. She had heard the panic cries for help, and the pleads of desperation. But, even louder at the time, was her internal screams of anger, and her persona's – Milady – demand for punishment. Even now, standing bare in Akira's arms, a slow smile began to spread over her face. It disgusted her.

"Everything will be alright. Akira… (I love you) thank you."

Akira tightened his embrace.

OXOXO

With so many sudden changes in her life, Haru learned to value consistency. She appreciated school, her garden, her friends, outings in the Metaverse – oh, how she enjoyed those – and more private and intimate moments with Akira – even if the nature of their relationship was as ambiguous as Yusuke's sexuality. Unfortunately, despite her newfound respect for regularity in her day-to-day life, Haru did not appreciate her constant visits to the police department.

The situation always seemed to play out the same during her visits.

Her lawyer, an agreeable man in his early forties, Mr. Akiyoshi, awaited her arrival outside of the department fifteen minutes before their arranged meeting. If there was someone Haru trusted, other than her friends, it was Mr. Akiyoshi. He was the best money could afford; the board of directors and the new CEO of Okumura Foods making sure of that. As the majority shareholder of the conglomerate, Haru was not someone the company could afford to have incriminated; especially after her father's death.

While her lawyer took care of the trivialities that came along with the police's questioning, Haru considered her predicament. Given the nature of her crime, didn't she deserve to be incriminated? Wasn't she worse than the tyrants her friends and her, as the Phantom Thieves, sought to bring to justice? Didn't she, rather than her father, deserve a mental shutdown? But Haru knew the senselessness of those questions.

Morgana had stressed, countless times, Persona-users could not develop Palaces; they had already conquered and accepted their shadows. Haru found herself wishing there wasn't such a tone of finality in Mona-chan's voice regarding the subject. Because if she didn't have a Palace, then there wasn't a distortion in how she viewed reality. That meant her action that night was of her own, unfiltered, volition. That meant Haru's persona – cruel yet empowering Milady – had urged her to carry out justice against her oppressor and weep tears of joy for her liberation.

Her thoughts on the matter always seemed to arrive at the same conclusion; it made Haru sick. Thankfully, her lawyer had handled the police's questions as he had the previous times – quickly and efficiently. Finished with the task, Mr. Akiyoshi recommended they privately discuss the topic further in his office. Haru felt the same jolt of irrational fear that always surfaced whenever she was about to be alone with someone other than her friends but immediately reassured herself.

I can trust Mr. Akiyoshi; she reminded herself. No one's going to get hurt.

Somewhere, deep in her mind, Milady stirred, conjuring a million terrible and violent solutions in case something unpleasant did occur. During those periods, Haru mentally prayed no one would set her off; her other self could be unforgiving when it came to retribution.

Haru agreed to Mr. Akiyoshi's proposal, and the two relocated to his work office. Stepping inside, Haru began to feel at ease immediately and smiled at the warmth of the workspace. She was used to the rooms at the company and her father's private work office (which she tried not to think about too much about.) Neither was welcoming, both locations emitting a cold and objective air that reminded Haru of how her father had run Okumura Foods.

Mr. Akiyoshi's office was a sharp contrast to the coldness she expected of a professional's office. The wood flooring matched the brownish-dark hues belonging to the long sofa, chairs, and desk positioned against the wall. Underneath the assortment of furniture was a rug of various tints, adding a splash of color to the room. Off to the corner, by the desk, was a collection of toy boxes and stuffed animals; a picture frame of a father, mother, and two children smiling stood proudly to the centerpiece of the desk.

Wistfully, Haru wondered if her father had any pictures of her or her mother on his workspaces before he died, then she shook the thought away as preposterous. Kunikazu Okumura was not a sentimental man. During his time alive as CEO of Okumura Foods, things that weren't related to making a profit or the advancement of his ambition were valueless. Perhaps if he hadn't died, then – Haru pushed the thought away deep into her mind. Wondering whether Kunikazu Okumura would have been a better person, in the end, was as fruitless as denying her crime.

"Ms. Okumura…would you like to take a seat?"

Haru focused on her surroundings to see Mr. Akiyoshi looking at her strangely – worriedly. Oh no, she had gotten lost in her musings again. Smiling shyly, the auburn-haired young woman hurriedly took a seat on the closest chair.

"Ms. Okumura, would you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice, Mr. Akiyoshi. Thank you."

The older man nodded then went to another room. A few minutes later he returned with two drinks. He handed Haru the mug with coffee then took a seat across from her, sipping slowly on his beverage. Haru sampled her drink and internally smiled; it couldn't compare to Akira and Sakura's coffee.

"Ms. Okumura," began her lawyer, snapping her out of her comparison.

Haru looked up. "Yes, Mr. Akiyoshi?"

Her lawyer sighed, placing his cup down on the small table between them. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but I must know…how are you holding up nowadays?"

Haru flinched, not expecting the question. After a while, she said, "To be completely honest…it has been a difficult month. I…try not to think about it too much and focus on my studies but…"

What else can I say, she wondered.

"Yes, that sounds completely understandable," said Mr. Akiyoshi.

Haru suddenly asked: "H-how is the investigation and everything proceeding?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't see repercussions," her lawyer said then smiled. "It is a complicated situation, yours is, but given the facts of what occurred that night you were acting strictly in self-defense against a home invader."

Haru nodded. It was great news, her lawyer refuting her worst fears. But then, why didn't she feel good about it? In fact, all she felt was something akin to dread in the pits of her stomach.

"I see…"

"On the other hand," continued her lawyer, "the situation regarding Ms. Akio is much more…conflicting."

The mug in Haru's hand almost slipped from her grasp. "M-my head maid? W-what is so conflicting about her?"

Mr. Akiyoshi gave Haru a hard look, his pale eyes assessing her questionably. "Ms. Okumura, on the night of October fifteen, you and your head maid were the only individuals at your residence before –" He paused abruptly; it didn't take a genius to see that the memory unhinged the young woman.

Haru's eyes traveled to her shaking hands, mentally praying for them to be clean of blood. The sight of her pure, unstained hands relieved her immensely.

"Akio-san was there during the incident. It was because of her presence that I could reason during that situation if only a little."

Her lawyer sighed. "Unfortunately, Ms. Okumura, I have troubling news. The sudden call today from the police department pertained to your head maid." He paused, resting his head on his interlocked fingers, and looked into Haru's eyes. "The police believe that your head maid was responsible for the deceased Mr. Sugimura being able to enter your living quarters."

Haru and the world around her froze. Pure, unfiltered disbelief formed on her face. Seeing her expression of complete confusion, Mr. Akiyoshi continued, "The police reported to me some exchanges of communication between the two. The police suspect that Ms. Akio was under Mr. Sugimura's payroll, receiving a hefty amount to report of your whereabouts and activities."

The coffee mug in Haru's hand loosened from her grasp, and the liquid began to tumble onto the carpet underneath them. Mr. Akiyoshi grimaced but otherwise gently removed the mug from the young woman's hand and set it down on the table.

It couldn't be, Haru thought. Akio, her beloved head maid for years had intentionally – what? – arranged for that revolting man to enter her home. Ms. Akio, the woman who had been there for her more than her father. For every birthday, holiday, and school event her father blatantly forgot, Akio was there. She was the feminine presence in Haru's life; she was the mother in Haru's life.

The tears began to stain her face before she knew they were there. "W-what will happen…to Akio?"

Her lawyer made a wry face. "Most likely…she will face repercussions from her actions. In the worst-case scenario, the entirety of the blame could fall on her shoulders."

"W-what does that mean?"

"That means," Akiyoshi said, "that she'll be pinned as the indirect orchestrater of the event and…that even capital punishment isn't off the table."

"Capital punishment…Akio-san?"

She received a soft nod in reply; Haru felt something loosen then shatter inside of her.

OXOXO

By the time she arrived at school, the sixth period was well underway. Text messages and phone calls from her friends had bombarded her cellphone; Ann, Mako-chan, and Akira being the three most persistent of the bunch. Thinking about her friends was only a momentary distraction, though, from the relentless wave of bad news she had received.

That was why it didn't come to surprise to Haru when she entered the school and felt her heart drum painfully in her chest. Ice began to run in her veins, and her body tingled all over. Suddenly, the walls around Haru were closing in, entrapping her, spotting her vision. Pins and needles stabbed her back in waves, traveling up her spine like a ravaged monster; the fear was all-compassioning like she was in Mementos, alone and without support, running from the reaper itself. She had to get away. She had to run, or else it'd catch her.

Haru immediately ran toward the stairs and didn't stop until reaching the third floor and her private sanctuary: her garden. She fell, withering like a flower, onto the floor. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. All that she was conscious of was the intense pain all over, squeezing her into a little ball. Unable to breathe, she began to hyperventilate. With no end in sight, Haru closed her eyes, grit her teeth, and waited for the torment to end.

She wasn't sure when the pain and the terror fled her body or when she was able to think coherently again. She also wasn't sure when someone else had joined her on the rooftop, embracing her firmly in their arms. Haru looked up see unruly black hair, a frown, and sharp eyes: Akira.

She stared at her underclassmen without a hint of emotion, her latest panic attack freezing her insides to absolute zero. "Akira…?"

"You…weren't picking up," he said. "Everyone was worried."

Everyone, she thought. Oh, yes. They had messaged her, hadn't they?

"Why…? I'm ok…and how did you find me?"

Akira considered the question as he eyed her angrily. "Where else would you go?" He shook his head then muttered, "And you call this ok…?"

Haru opened her mouth then closed it again. No, she wasn't ok. If she was honest, she felt nothing at all. Joy, sadness, rage, contempt, stress and whatever else was foreign to her at the moment; she felt absolutely nothing. Even thoughts of her father's death, her head maid's possible incrimination, or her crime sparked nothing within her. Her current state was how the fits of panic left her after all, dead and empty inside.

"No," Haru said after a while. "No, I'm not doing ok."

Akira inhaled deeply. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…I don't."

Another sigh. Akira looked at the slowly disappearing sun. Following his gaze, Haru subdued that school had recently ended, meaning she'd missed her last two periods. Oh well, no significant loss.

"Is there anything I can do at all?"

Haru's gaze, full of indifference, trained on his silver orbs, brimming with concern. Was there something he could do? No, she thought immediately. For all of his oh-so-wonderful skills and traits, there was nothing that Akira could do to end the nihilism. She was about to tell him such when an idea sparked in her head; it was an unacceptable, unsavory, and deliciously scandalously idea.

There was one thing Akira could do for her. It was the one thing that always lit a match in her body and soul, comforted in her during tiring times, relinquished her mind of thinking, and – she suspected – would successfully rid her of the temporary emotional paralysis.

Something Haru would never consider in any other circumstance.

Oh, wow, the things people could come up with when they stopped caring. Without hesitation, Haru grabbed the back of Akira's head and smacked her lips against his. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. In fact, for the first few seconds, his lips were unresponsive against hers.

Finally, he pulled back and stared at Haru. "W-what are you doing?"

The sight of her fearless leader stumbling over his words appeased some deep, dark part of her – perhaps it was her persona: Milady.

"You wanted to help," Haru said then kissed him again.

And once more, Akira pulled back. "Exactly how will this help?"

Haru wasn't deterred. She kissed him again, breaking between each contact of their lips to explain. "Because" – _kiss_ – "it is" – _kiss_ – "comforting."

She smiled at his apparent confusion. "This," she said, "will help me right now more than you'll know."

Haru kissed him again, and after a few seconds, he responded. Haru felt it immediately; a tiny flame sparkled to life in a dark, haunted forest of emptiness. She kissed him more feverishly and was overjoyed when he reciprocated with just as much vigor. Already she could feel something besides the numbness, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her.

Throwing etiquette and concern out of the metaphorical window, Haru pulled down the zipper of her signature cardigan. With the shirt underneath exposed, she guided Akira's hands to her chest. As with kissing, he was hesitant at first before becoming at ease. Again, she felt the flames within her fanned. They continued in this exchange of touches and kisses until the need for more overwhelmed Haru, and she stood up from her position near his lap.

Akira looked at her in a daze, blinking multiple times, unaccustomed to not being in control of the situation. Haru smiled down at him and offered him her hand. Akira looked at her in confusion before accepting but wasn't prepared for when she pounced him for another volley of kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Slowly, so very slowly, she guided them both backward, until she felt one of the many available desks touch her back. Smiling, without breaking their locked lips, she hopped onto the desk then wrapped her legs around Akira's waist; Akira none the wiser to her intentions.

Without him being aware, her hands drifted to the hem of her skirt and pulled it down slightly. How she wished they were back in his room, warm, protected, and not entirely clothed. Oh well, she thought, desperate times.

Akira, at last, became aware of the situation when her hands lightly brushed against his pelvis. He stopped immediately.

"Haru," he said.

She looked up at him, feigning innocence. "Yes?"

"This is too much. We should, no, we have to stop."

Haru closed her eyes and breathed deeply to relieve some of the tension between them. "We should, shouldn't we?"

Akira nodded. "This…is going overboard."

"Just a tad bit," she agreed.

"Good so –"

"But who cares," she interjected. "What does it matter. I (love you) care about you. You care about me. This makes both of us happy."

Akira stared at her in astonishment, the gears on his mind racing behind his eyes. Finally, he said, "Are…you sure?"

Haru grasped one of his hands and studied it. Her hand was small in his but just as equally rough and calloused. Tenderly, she brought it to her lips. "I'm sure."

Akira seemed convinced, began to lean forward, but then pulled back. "We…need protection."

"Oh…my bag should be around here somewhere."

Somehow Haru didn't mind the paused in their embrace, even if it sniffled the intensity from moments ago. Readjusting herself on the desk, she also giggled as Akira searched the contents of her schoolbag almost apprehensively; she laughed when he held up a roll of condoms and looked at her in dismay.

"Safety is vital when being intimate. Akio-san –"

 _told that to me..._

She stopped abruptly, feeling the creeping numbness stifle the flame inside of her. The memories of blood, death, punishment, and betrayal were surfacing anew. She needed to stop the thoughts, now.

Akira, preoccupied with the condoms, was unprepared when he turned toward to see Haru, half-naked, tugging the suspenders off her shoulders. She could see his eyes glisten at the sight of her; she never got to undress completely. With her pantyhose and underwear hanging by left her ankle and Akira above her like a shield from the cold, the memories slowly faded away. Alternatively, Haru thought it was a shame she couldn't showcase her lacy unmentionables.

"Are you sure?" Akira asked, despite trembling in anticipation.

Haru smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Gently, he entered her and Haru breathed in deeply, her mind focusing on their union. She imagined she'd be more bothered about how stiff and uncomfortable the desk was in comparison to Akira's bed; but performing the act, she couldn't care less. In fact, some aspect of her reveled in how unorthodox and improper they were behaving. Despite the fear she felt about someone discovering them, about someone overhearing them, Haru realized there was a strange thrill that accompanied the experience.

As Akira hastened his pace, it became more and more unbearable for her to contain her shrills and moans. Of course, she didn't want someone to hear her, but the possibility ignited a fire in her stomach. Senseless by the excitement and pleasure, Haru reached out to Akira and pulled him down for a kiss. Unlike her, he was still partly dressed, attired in his leather and wool hoodie to remain concealed from the authorities.

Oh no, her mind suddenly conjured. What if someone caught them? What if he was found? The realization was almost enough for her to want to stop the act. Instead, with Akira so close, Haru kissed his bottom lip then bit down on it roughly; if she couldn't scratch, she resolved to bite.

He groaned in her mouth.

"A-Akira." She sounded broken even to herself. "I-I…"

She knew he understood when he quickened his pace again and bit her lip as she had done to him. Something about him inflicting pain, alien in their past sessions, sent her over the edge. She stopped herself from crying out by chomping down on Akira's shoulder, confident his hoodie would prevent any teeth marks from appearing on his skin.

Her entire body trembled, frozen in place. She felt it to her face all the way down to her toes like each of her muscles was vibrating in place. The explosion of pleasure didn't end until Akira's achieved his release, undergoing a similar euphoria. Strange, their bouts of intimately usually lasted much longer – their stamina greatly enhanced by their exploits in the Metaverse. Haru figured the excitement of being caught, no matter how frightening, played a factor.

Oh, and Akira biting, she thought. That was very stimulating.

The twosome, completely satisfied, remained unmoving; Akira's hands gripped each side of the desk to prevent from falling on Haru.

"So," said Akira, breathing unsteadily. "Did I help?"

Haru nodded weakly. "More than you know."

They relaxed in each other's presence. Oblivious to the twosome though was a small figure steadily climbing up the stairs to the roof. With the finesse no other cat possessed, the feline turned the knob on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey, Akira! Where have you…wha!?"

The raven-haired youth, still coupled with the girl underneath him, cranked his head back; his jaw slackened. Haru was speechless as well.

"What in the heck are you two doing!? Everyone's been looking for you!" Morgana turned away from the two, mortified. "Wait a minute…IS THIS WHY YOU'VE BEEN MAKING ME STAY WITH FUTABA!?"

Haru looked at Akira, her eyes pleading for a solution to their four-legged crisis. She saw his face undergo different expressions before something akin to his Joker façade appeared.

"Morgana, I have a proposition for you!"

Said cat, in his fit of rage, turned toward the two only to look away from their compromising position. "What!? No way! I'm so mad right now. First, you lie to me for who knows how long. Oh, wait until Makoto hears about this!"

"Not Mako-chan!"

"Especially Makoto!" Morgana said.

"A whole week of sushi," Akira loudly proclaimed.

Morgana's ears straighten, and his tail swished in the air. "What?"

"I'll offer you a week's worth of sushi for your silence."

"Hmm…make it a month's worth!"

Akira frowned. "Fine, but no more than that."

"Deal!" The cat began to happily scamper away but not before adding, "Oh, and no more of…you guy's doing stuff in the room where I sleep!"

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Oh, and no more sending me to Futaba's, ever!"

"Morgana!" Akira cried.

"Ok, ok," said the cat, taking his leave.

Akira exhaled and laid his head on Haru's chest. Slowly, he eased out of her. "I…need a hug."

Haru smiled, wrapping her arms around him the best she could.

"Oh," came Morgana's voice, startling the two, "you guys might want to hurry up. I think the gang's thinking of searching for you here soon. I'll do my best to stall them, but, in return, I demand an explanation later!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize for the late update. Ideally, I'd like to post a chapter at least monthly. Unfortunately, reality has a way of punching those ideals hard on the nose. You know with college, work, and bills. Anyways, this chapter focuses on the past once more. I'm sure most of you have come to understand the layout of the story. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and reviewed. Thank you to those have reviewed. In regards to reviews, any criticism is valued to improve my writing. Special thanks to:**

Erelia, prince of underbrush, KingPlotBunny, rebfan90

* * *

4/13

 _Finding victims of Kamoshida's abuse was relatively easy. After the volleyball game, the hallways were littered with injured students in their P.E. uniforms. Perhaps an exaggeration, but on every floor of the school, Akira found more and more of Kamoshida's victims. They weren't hard to identify either. Most sported Band-Aids over their faces, but a few were on crutches or had their arms in a sling._

 _The most disturbing thing about the situation though was the eyes of the abused students. It was as if the light from their eyes had darkened and all that remained was a deep, dark abyss. It was a complete and open display of despair. More than once Akira found himself cringing at sight; it reminded him too much of himself when he was charged with assault. Rounding the corner, Akira slowed his steps to listen to the conversation between two students; one of them appeared fine, but the other was mangled up._

 _"Man, cleaning up after the volleyball rally is gonna be such a damn pain…"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Both students turned toward Akira upon noticing his presence._

 _"Whaddya want?" said the student who wasn't injured._

 _Akira raised his head and turned toward the students._

 _"What? You got something to say?" demanded the injured student._

 _"How did you get injured?"_

 _The student's eyes widened. "Practice! O-our volleyball team plays at a national level! To make it to the top, you've got to accept that things happen."_

 _"Things…like abuse," Akira said, softy. Again, the injured student's body reacted truthfully, while the words tumbling out of his mouth were weak attempts at deception._

 _"W-what the hell? I don't want to hear this from a murderer!"_

 _Akira sighed, walking off. Another bust to add to the many failed attempts at retrieving information. To make matters worse, every student he'd conversed with somehow managed to sneak in his supposed crimes into the conversation. Luckily, Akira's phone beep, bringing a welcome distraction from the recent string of failures; it was Ryuji. Unluckily, the blond-haired young man was also unsuccessful in his investigation; the pair decided to meet in the courtyard to discuss a new course of action._

XOXOX

 _"Can I talk to you for a sec…?"_

 _Akira turned around to see Ann something-last-name giving him an inquisitive stare. Something told him not to indulge the blond-haired girl, but curiosity prevailed in the end._

 _"What is it?"_

 _Curiosity is damned, Akira thought soon after. A simple conversation quickly became an interrogation, until Ryuji intervened. The blond-haired youth's appearance was enough to discourage the girl. Exchange of words later and she walked off, but not before warning the twosome of Kamoshida._

 _"Someone you know?" Akira asked._

 _"Huh? Oh, well yeah. When we were younger, I guess." Ryuji stabbed the ground with his heel, an action that Akira was starting to notice was habitual for him._

 _"You got any leads?" asked the blond youth._

 _Akira shook his head. "No. And you?"_

 _Ryuji smiled; it was an infectious thing. "Actually, yeah. Heard some intel before I got here. Come on. Follow me."_

 _Ryuji led Akira to the entrance of the school where a sullen-looking young man was trudging forward with his school bag in hand. Akira recognized him immediately; he was the student who'd suffered a volleyball to the face from Kamoshida himself. And, like the many other volleyball members, his eyes were devoid of any light and hope. Akira had to look away; Ryuji could do the talking._

 _"Hey," said Ryuji. "Come here for a sec."_

 _The sullen youth turned around, surprise evident on his face. "Sakamoto," he said, then glanced at Akira. "And…you too."_

 _I have a name, Akira thought. He decided to remain silent as Ryuji began his not-so-subtle questioning. As with the many others, the young man firmly denied anything incriminating about Kamoshida._

 _"Mishima be real here," Ryuji urged. "Dude, we saw you get spiked in the face. In fact, everyone did!"_

 _Mishima, Akira thought. He committed the name to memory then observed as the young man stuttered a poorly fabricated lie._

 _"What's going on here?"_

 _The words echoed in Akira's mind, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from jumping forcefully. It wasn't the shadow of Kamoshida, with his hordes of monsters, but the real one that was walking toward them; if that was any better._

 _"Mishima isn't it time for practice."_

 _Mishima's head lowered, refusing to meet the gym teacher's eyes. "I'm n-not feeling well today."_

 _Kamoshida sighed, shaking his head. "You'll never be at the top with excuses." He turned his gaze to Akira and Ryuji. A small smirk formed on his face before he stilled his expression. "And what have you two been doing all day."_

 _Kamoshida took a step toward, standing directly in front of Ryuji; the blond youth held his ground._

 _"Oh, y'know," said Ryuji, "just talking to my pal Mishima here. Don't see why you care or it's any of your business."_

 _This time Kamoshida did allow himself to smile. "Really now? Because from what I've been hearing from my students, you're talking about abuse this and abuse that."_

 _"Maybe your students are too bruised up from practice to hear straight anymore," Ryuji quietly remarked._

 _The massive tension surrounding the two reminded Akira of when he'd almost drown, swimming too far in the ocean. Instinctually, his hand raised, but he doesn't know if it was to touch his face as if to summon his persona, or to backup Ryuji if a brawl began. Thankfully, an interruption from Mishima prevented the worst-case scenario from happening._

 _"Sir, I am just not at my best today. I'll…be better tomorrow."_

 _A few seconds passed until Kamoshida stepped back. "…You'll never fix that crappy serve if you don't take it seriously, Mishima." Having said his piece, the teacher turned around but not before fixing Akira and Ryuji a pointed glare. "Anymore trouble from you, and you'll be gone from this school for sure. And you too, transfer student."_

 _"Asshole," Ryuji murmured once Kamoshida was out of sight._

 _"So, you see," said Mishima, "proving that he's abusing…us is…meaningless. Everyone knows, and they do nothing. My parents…they even know."_

 _Akira's hands tighten into a fist, but it was Ryuji who voiced their similar thoughts on the matter. "You've got to be shittin' me."_

 _"Well, I'm not. So just stop. You aren't going to make a difference. In fact, shouldn't you of all people know that it's meaningless? That nothing's going to help!" The young man turned, stalking out of the building. The twosome watched his departure in silence, a grave atmosphere over them._

 _"Well…shit," said Ryuji._

 _"What do you want to do now?" Akira asked._

 _"I'm not giving up if that's what you're askin'…" Ryuji shook his head as if to shake gloomy thoughts away. "Hey, I'm going to try talking those guys one more time. Don't wait up!" And with that, the blond youth sped off toward the practice building._

 _Akira sighed. If he wanted to, he could attempt another go at investigating Kamoshida. But, he didn't want to. Sore from yesterday's otherworldly activities and dejected from the many mummers of his supposed crime, Akira wanted nothing more than to return to the small coffee shop and the dainty attic he considered home. Perhaps he could finally clear the attic of the fifth and the cluster of boxes laying around._

 _With those thoughts in mind, Akira turned in the direction of the boy's locker room, intent on changing and returning home, until coming in contact with short, polite, and fluffy: Haru – something-last-name._

 _"Hello, Kurusu-kun. I'm looking forward to afterschool for the mentorship."_

 _Well shit, Akira thought. To his senpai, he said, "Yeah, so am I."_

XOXOX

 _They met after school. The upperclassmen had sent him a rather lengthy text message, essentially arranging their meeting in the school library, an explanation of where the library was located, and a few topics of discussion for their get-together. All in all, the first text between them was five pages long sent from her._

 _Akira sent a quick ok in reply, then hurried on along. The school library was unimpressive when in comparison to his old school. So much for city schools being better than the countryside, thought the raven-haired youth. His mentor sat near the back of the library in a roundtable positioned in front of a long shelve of books. On the table were books of various colors and sizes neatly arranged._

 _Akira walked over. He was thankful for the lack of students; fewer people meant less annoying talk of his record. Upon reaching the table, Akira murmured, "Hey."_

 _His upperclassmen jumped, blinked a few times, then smiled brightly at me. Taking a seat across the girl, Akira gulped, somewhat uncomfortable with how happy to see him the girl appeared. So far, only Ryuji had been remotely kind to him, but that was because they were similar in a sense. Oh, and they shared the common goal of ruining the school's abusive volleyball coach. So then, why did this girl – his mentor – demonstrate any kindness at all. What was she trying to gain?_

 _"Thank you for coming Kurusu-kun," said the girl._

 _"No problem. Couldn't be late twice now senpai."_

 _She gave him a pointed look. It wasn't exactly of anger or malice, but of disappointment like she was preparing to chastise a child. Akira immediately realized his mistake._

 _"Haru…" he quickly corrected._

 _Her expression instantly brightened. "OK, so let's begin." She gestured at the stake of books. "This might be unnecessary, but I thought that we could do a read along."_

 _"A…read along?"_

 _"Oh, yes, well my head maid and I used –"_

 _Akira couldn't help it: he needed clarification. "You have a maid?"_

 _"Ah, umm…yes." Suddenly Haru's enthusiasm dampened, and she looked away in silence, her body language expressing her unease._

 _Not understanding the sudden change in her demeanor, Akira pointed at the books. "So, this read along. Um, it sounds almost like reading to someone before bed."_

 _Haru blushed at the implication. "No! We haven't done bedtime stories for a very long time now."_

 _Realizing she shared an embarrassing tale, Haru's blush – if possible – became a vibrant red, reminding Akira of the garments his persona wore. It took all of his willpower to not broke down in laughter. Still, his lips curved into a smirk._

 _That's surprisingly cute, he thought. To Haru, he said, "I'm glad reading to each other before bed is out. I don't think my probation allows me to stay anywhere else without my guardian's permission."_

 _Haru nodded, frozen by her embarrassment. Akira continued: "So explain this read along then."_

 _The upperclassmen looked up hesitantly; her face was still bright red. "W-well, I propose we find a book that interests us both. Then, we will read together, or separate, and talk about our perceptions of the material."_

 _"Sort of like a book club."_

 _"In a way. There are many clubs in here Shujin but nothing like a book or literature club. Most the school's funding goes to the sports teams like volleyball."_

 _Akira's jaw tensed at the mention of the volleyball team. He quietly sighed, hoping to relieve some of the tension he felt, and asked, "Why a book reading?"_

 _Haru explained: "Oh, well it's too early to focus on any of your coursework since the school year just began. Once classes are more underway, we can discuss homework and exams. I've never tutored someone before but don't worry. I'm sure we can arrange something that works."_

 _Akira nodded, feeling the negative thoughts swirling in his head diminish as he listened to Haru speak. Just like Ryuji, she managed to pull him out of his pessimism (which was not a simple feat nowadays). Maybe it was because Ryuji didn't look at him with accusatory eyes like he was a villain. Ryuji looked at Akira like a companion, a kindred spirit of sorts. Haru looked him kindly too, but the question that continued to plague his mind was why? Why? Why? Why?_

 _While everyone else was convinced of his status as a criminal and treated him accordingly, why did she not accuse him, stare at him, dismiss him?_

 _Curiosity is damned though, thought Akira. He was too exhausted mentally and physically to pursue the matter. Akira tuned in to Haru talking._

 _"…if you aren't interested in any clubs; the student council would be another good choice as well. Remember, as I explained in my text (which Akira remembered not reading past the second page) getting involved can help show the teachers and principal that you are serious about behaving."_

 _She looked at him to gauge his opinion only to see weary, tired, and gloomy. "Is something bothering you?"_

 _"No, it's –"_

 _"Is it because…your record was leaked?"_

 _An exhausted sigh escaped Akira's lips without his awareness. "Yeah…"_

 _"Has…anyone tried to harm you like yesterday?"_

 _Akira shook his head. "No, it's not that…"_

 _Haru stared at the weary-eyed young man intensely, her brown eyes attempting to find a hidden clue into the workings of his mind. Finding nothing behind his expressionless façade, she said, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _This time it was Akira who scrutinized the auburn-haired girl. "Not really," he murmured after a while._

 _Akira expected her to give up at this point; he knew he wasn't the most cooperative individual. What he didn't expect was what Haru did next._

 _"Wait here," she instructed. The petite young woman began to quickly return the stack of books on the table onto the shelves where they belonged. She moved in an efficient and feverish pace. Finished with her task, she looped the strap from her school bag over her shoulder._

 _"I'd like to show you something," said Haru, smiling. "I think it's something you'd like."_

 _Akira just stared at her, not understanding of her intentions._

 _"Come on!" she urged. "I promise that it's something you'll like."_

 _Despite himself, the raven-haired youth stood and collected his belongings. It must be Haru's childish disposition, Akira thought. That was why he was stifling a smile in her presence. He followed Haru out of the library, quietly, to the staircase._

 _She walked fast up the staircase all the way to the roof where a badly-maintained door blocked their passage. Covering the small square window of the door was a sign stating Access Not Allowed. To Akira's surprise, Haru completely ignored the warning and reached into her school bag for a set of keys. She attempted to slide the key into the keyhole, but the door opened with just the slightest touch._

 _"That's strange. This door should always be locked," Haru murmured. Haru shrugged then turned to Akira with a smile, her eyes bright with excitement. She pushed open the door and stepped forward; Akira followed behind her, blinking a few times until his eyes adjusted to the sunlight._

 _"Welcome," said Haru, "to the Gardening Club!"_

 _"The…Gardening Club?"_

 _Akira turned around, rotating his torso, to take in the surrounding area. The school's rooftop was barren, flanked on all sides by a tall fence. A giant machine was positioned behind a cluster of haphazardly arranged desks and – Akira blinked – on top of a few of the tables, furthest from the others, were pots filled with thriving plants. Near those potted plants, on the ground, were two rectangular squares shaped by planks with soil and the beginnings of life about to flourish. Somehow, since coming to this hectic city, the small garden before Akira was the coolest thing he had seen._

 _"The Gardening Club isn't an official club per se," said Haru as she pulled on a loose strand of her curly hair; a nervous habit perhaps. "I'm the only member, and all of the funding comes from my allowance. I think that's why the teachers don't care if I use this space at all. I'd like to think that I'm making the school a livelier place."_

 _Haru giggled to herself. It was a beautiful thing, Akira decided._

 _"Anyways," Haru said, turning to the garden. "Tending to plants and cultivating them is hard work. You need to be very proficient and good with your hands to get it just right so the plants grow. Do you have any experience with plants?"_

 _Akira rubbed the back of his head. "There's a potted plant where I stay. I'm planning to take care of it once I settle in my new place."_

 _"I see. If you need any advice, please don't hesitate to contact me." She turned to him again. "The reason I brought you here is that when I'm feeling sad or overwhelmed I come here. Taking care of something and working hard at it almost makes all the stress go away. I-I hope that bringing you here helps you if only a little."_

 _"It does," Akira said softly. Somehow the tension he previously felt had all but melted away. Without much thought, he removed his glasses to squint at the sky. "Say," he began, "you mentioned that being involved in a club would be helpful for me, right?"_

 _He looked at Haru and, unknown to him, the girl was immobilized by the sharpness of his gaze._

 _"Y-yes," she managed._

 _"Then," Akira said, "I'd like to join."_

 _The smile she gave him was brightest she'd given him the entire day. And then Akira felt it. Once again, the buzzing that began in his chest soon blossomed throughout his body. The same sing-song voice proclaimed of the creation of the Empress Arcana, the means of escaping captivity, and the wings of rebellion. Absolute bliss washed over him as he felt his soul moisturized like the plants under Haru's care._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **As always, completing this chapter took longer than I would've preferred. You'll see that's a running theme here. For those still puzzled, this story will jump from the past and present at times. The past will have the dates to the left, while the present will feature periods centered and continue from Chapter one and five. Also, I'll be adding Comments to Reviewers below Author's Note from now on as a means to have more communication with you guys! Lastly, t** **hank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and liked my story.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

 **Handsomistic1** : Thank you for your reviews. Much appreciated! I agree with you that from everyone, Haru is the best in aspects: personality, figure, etc. Also, I see what you mean about Chapter five and the question about Haru saying her maid's name while being intimate. I had a few more lines of text to clarify her intentions. As you can see from this chapter, the maid makes an appearance and will make future ones as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Metal Vile** : Thank you so much for your review. I started this story because I was so disappointed that Haru's character wasn't so fleshed out. Like you said, maybe they'll make a remake that addresses this.

 **rebfan90** : Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 **Erelia** : Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the flow and the pacing of their interactions. My goal is for the smooth transition of their relationship where it feels realistic.

 **prince of underbrush** : Hey, thanks for supporting my story. It's a pleasure to continue writing if others enjoy it. I'm glad you liked the start of the social link. I kept re-writing the scene multiple times until it sounded right.

* * *

 _Akira, dubbed Joker, had no idea as to what was happening before him. Hesitantly, he took small steps back and watched the swirling black energy surround the shadow of Kamoshida until it became a giant pink demon._

 _Asmodeus, an invisible figure whispered. Akira recognized the voice of his persona: Arsene._

 _Appearing on each side of the demon, Asmodeus, were many arms and legs, his arms each in possession of golden eating utensils. Over the monstrosity's head, as if to flaunt its existence, was a crown – the treasure._

 _"Holy…shit," murmured Ryuji, dubbed Skull._

 _Ann, dubbed as Panther, to Akira's left made an expression of pure disgust. "That's so unnatural! I mean look at its tongue!"_

 _Leave it to Ann to notice such detail. Right, though, the monster's tongue was downright vile. Perhaps Akira was subconsciously trying to omit that bit of information. Morgana – the small, eager cat – stood to the front of the group, scimitar ready._

 _"Hey, don't get cold feet now! Don't forget what's at stake!"_

 _Akira nodded, steeling his nerves. At his side, Skull and Panther looked ready too._

 _"You brats think you can stop me!" Asmodeus roared. "I can do whatever pleases me!"_

 _"Not for long," Akira countered, reaching for his mask._

 _The fight was on, and it would prove to be a long endeavor._

5/2

 _Akira didn't know what to expect when he woke up disgruntled on the due date of his and Ryuji's expulsion. In truth, the majority of his unease was the rather sizeable feline snuggling on his chest. Ever since he'd taken the cat home, Morgana had fully integrated himself into Akira's living situation. Seriously, Morgana followed him to school, when he went out, and when it was time for bed. The cat could be oddly persuasive about bedtime._

 _"Hey," Akira said, poking the cat slightly. It took two more of these for the feline's sharp eyes to flutter open._

 _"Argh, what is it?"_

 _"School. Have to get ready."_

 _"Argh."_

 _Somehow, despite how much Akira was determined to deny it, he had gotten accustomed to the cat's presence in his life. In fact, he had become accustomed to many things since coming to Tokyo. First was the premise of the Velvet Room, a prison where he sent aspects of personality to be guillotined to acquire more strength; it was by far the grisliest routine of his day._

 _Then there was his living situation. Since cleaning up his room – attic – Akira found the small space to be a welcome relief from his day-to-day activities. Sojiro, while still treating him as an unpleasant apparition, made great curry and taught Akira a thing or two about coffee. It wasn't too bad._

 _Akira's social situation in school, on the other hand, was a cluster of exasperation and negativity. With his record leaked, Akira was a serial-killer, assaulter, arsonist, bank-robber, wife-stealing gangster all rolled up into one. The rumors became more elaborate and unbelievable each day. The only solace the young man had was in the company of his companions Ann and Ryuji. Oh, and Morgana, but he was always around._

 _On occasion, his mismatch of friends traveled into another reality to steal the demented desires of the school's volleyball coach. Akira had already given up on making sense of the matter; his brain could not take another of Morgana's vague, complicated explanations._

 _Oh, and another commitment he found himself liable was to his upperclassmen, Haru, and her gardening club. Akira eyed the potted plant to the wall and assessed its growth. Since following his upperclassmen's advice, the only source of greenery in his room was tall, healthy and, most importantly, alive. The girl had a green thumb even when she wasn't around._

 _"It looks good," Morgana commented, following Akira's gaze. "Haru knows her stuff."_

 _"Yeah," Akira agreed as he buttoned his black blazer._

 _"I mean, she so nice and she's good with her hands. She knows just how to scratch my chin too."_

 _Retrieving his schoolbag, Akira opened the flap for Morgana to jump in. "I thought you were obsessed with Ann."_

 _"Obsessed!? Don't use such questionable words. We're in love…she doesn't see my charm yet." The cat growled in his bag. "It's that stupid Ryuji's fault, always badmouthing me."_

 _"You badmouth each other," Akira pointed out. He traveled downstairs to the café section of Leblanc. There he found clear foiling over a plate of curry that had his name poorly written in marker on the closet booth; Sojiro wasn't anywhere in sight. Alongside his breakfast was a dish for Morgana with a letter stating, 'Take it upstairs!'_

 _Akira returned to the attic with two plates in hand. He placed Morgana's at his feet, while he sat by his desk and began to eat._

 _"I do not badmouth him," Morgana said, continuing their conversation. "You know what I think? He's just jealous because he knows Lady Ann likes me more. Aw, Lady Ann and all of her grace. While Haru knows how to pet me right, Lady Ann's beauty is unmatched!"_

 _Akira's mind began to wonder at the mention of both young women. First, he thought about Ann and swallowed thickly. As much as he tried to deny it and maintain his objective manner of thinking, thoughts of Ann in her thief outfit surfaced to mind. Morgana was right. Of course, Morgana was right; it was apparent._

 _Ann was undeniably attractive. Then she donned her thief outfit, and even the most levelheaded person was awestruck. The red latex catsuit with a matching panther mask, thigh-high boots, and tail stunned Akira every time he witnessed her transformation; the additional cleavage cutout was overkilling his adolescent mind. If someone factored in Ann's personality – which most of the population didn't – then it was easy to see why Morgana was so lovestruck. Ann, beneath the rumors and falsehoods people spread, was just as beautiful internally as she was external._

 _Akira's thoughts turned to his mentor, Haru, and he frowned. Maybe it was because Haru was someone with authority over him that prevented Akira from viewing her as nothing more than a friend. She was beautiful, that was obvious, but her beauty was conservative like a rare gem concealed by a thick cloth. Heck, Akira remembered Ryuji once saying – in his usual, unfiltered manner – underneath her pink cardigan she had, "one banging body!" whatever that meant. It was her demeanor, though, that Akira found truly beautiful._

 _His mentor was kind to everyone. Since he'd joined the gardening club, she had demonstrated the fact time and time again. Despite his initial concerns about the mentorship, Akira began to look forward to the two days they spent together after school. The current novel for their book reading was something that interested him immensely: The Great Thief._

 _"Hey Akira," voiced Morgana, "Tell me what you think. Who do you like more? Lady Ann or Haru?"_

 _Akira took another bite of curry and considered the question. A long silence filled the room as he slowly chewed his food then eventually said, "I like them both equally."_

XOXOX

 _The soft, earthly tune from her alarm slowly eased her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and Haru smiled as the sunlight, from the grand window across the bed, shined on the sheer drape over her bed. Haru pulled the curtain back to squint at the morning sun, exposed over the landscape of the Okumura estate. Today was Friday, which meant she'd spend afterschool today conducting her two favorite activities: spending time with Akira and her beloved garden._

 _At first, Haru was apprehensive about the mentorship situation, and she doubted her ability to make any reasonable impact on the young man's life. Those doubts had vanished within the third day they spent together. Akira, beyond the rumors and falsehoods, was an outstanding individual. She was reminded of this fact during each of their meetings._

 _Haru had discovered early in the mentorship that the young man possessed an above-average academic ability. In fact, if Haru had to estimate, she'd say he was capable of partaking in advanced classes readily. That surprised Haru because unlike her, who was tutored extensively, Akira seemed to possess a natural affinity for learning._

 _Discovering this, Haru had figured study sessions, and test preps would be unnecessary. Her next spark of inspiration for his rehabilitation was to find a suitable club or afterschool activity for him to join; but, Akira had handled that matter on the first day by joining her in the gardening club. Haru's face brightened, remembering his sharp eyes and mischievous smile as he asked if he could join. Since then, the twosome had spent a considerable amount of time together after school, tending to her garden._

 _It became such a pleasant and welcome addition to her daily life that Haru began to look forward to the time they spend together, counting down the days until their next meeting. With the young man having demonstrated that academics and socializing – despite the nasty rumors that stilled floated around – were not an issue, the only thing Haru could honestly say they worked on, regarding was the mentorship, was the read along. Akira had chosen their current literature, The Great Thief, something Haru found to be an addictive page-turner._

 _Three sharp and poise knocks on her bedroom door snapped Haru out her internal musings. With the elegance of someone trained since they were young, Haru slipped out her bed and opened the door. Standing outside, looking immaculate in her black and white maid outfit, was the head maid: Akio-san._

 _Akio-san was a slim woman in her mid-forties. She stood a bit taller than Haru and had long black hair, which she kept loosely tied back. Her facial features were very refined and beautiful, with sharp eyes and a smile playing_ over _her lips that seemed to withhold a secret._

 _"Good morning mistress," said the older female, bowing slightly._

 _"Oh, none of that, Akio-san," Haru said, smiling. "You know there's never a need for any formalities between us."_

 _Despite her words, Akio-san maintained an aloof demeanor of respect and servitude. "Mistress…your father is present and waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast."_

 _Haru's paled at the news and felt her stomach drop. Her father was rarely home, and he rarely called for her to join for any meals._

 _"I see," Haru said, leaning against the doorframe for comfort. "Did he give the reason for why?"_

 _Akio-san shook her head. "None. He simply demanded your presence for this morning."_

 _Haru's face twisted into a grimace. Oh, what a fantastic start to the day. "I understand," she said after a while. "I'll be ready immediately."_

 _Akio-san bowed again, the beginnings of a strained smile on her face, as she turned away. Haru did as she said she would and prepared as quickly as she could. With her father, Haru estimated that she had thirty minutes before she would be considered tardy, so she forewent a few items of her daily preparation. She met her father at the dining room, already sitting down and sipping leisurely at the drink in his hand._

 _With his face buried in a newspaper and his posture of nonchalance, Kunikazu Okumura was the spitting image of a wealthy company man. Haru took a seat across from him and cleared her throat._

 _"Father," she said softly. "You called me?"_

 _The senior Okumura placed his paper down to peer at his daughter. "Ah…you're late."_

 _Underneath the table, Haru's fist clenched. She swallowed before answering. "I- apologize father. I came as quickly as I could."_

 _"Of course, you did." He reached into his pocket to produce his cell phone. "I called for you to inform you of multiple things. First, Mr. Fumihiro is no longer a potential suitor."_

 _Oh no, Haru thought, feeling the unease build in her stomach. Her father wanted to discuss her different suitors. "M-Mr. Fumihiro," Haru repeated, unable to place a face to the name._

 _"Yes, yes," her father nodded. "You recall, don't you? He was the individual who visited perhaps a month ago. He is a well-known investment broker with connections to many banks."_

 _No, Haru did not recall the man's occupation. She remembered him visiting, under the pretense of talking business to her father. She'd only spared him a glance before retiring to her room; he was a tall man, pudgy, with – what Haru first assumed – a respectful demeanor._

 _What her father neglected to mention was that the man was more twice her age and married with kids. Haru swallowed the bile, rising in her mouth._

 _"F-father…that gentleman was (old, disgusting, wrong!) married."_

 _"Yes," her father agreed, nodding slowly. "At first, we agreed on him divorcing his current wife, but he recently tried to change the terms so that you'd be his mistress."_

 _That was it. Haru stood, intent on reaching the closet bathroom. "E-excuse me, I need a moment."_

 _"Sit," commanded her father, pinching his nose. "I'm almost done, and then I have duties to attend."_

 _Slowly, and oh so weakly with wobbling legs, Haru sat down._

 _"After much contemplation, I have decided on your suitor." Her father smiled, triumphantly, like a man handed an award for the greatest thinker. "You've seen him a handful of times, the son a very powerful politician: Sugimura."_

 _Her father continued to talk, talk, and talk but Haru didn't retain any of it, the inside of her mind buzzing like static from an old TV. If Mr. Fumihiro was disgusting, the great Sugimura was downright revolting with his leering glances and unwanted touches on her body._

 _Somewhere along the line, her father stopped talking, and Haru wordlessly stood and maneuvered to the bathroom below the staircase where she locked the door and lurched forward, heaving the contents of her stomach. Heaving years of solitude, disgust, and humiliation into the toilet._

 _As she flushed the toilet and washed her face, she momentarily worried about her father's reaction to her sudden sickness. Haru opened the door, expecting him to look at her in confusion only to find that his seat was vacant. Akio-san entered the room, with a tray and two plates on it, to the same sight._

 _She sighed then turned to Haru. "Mistress - you don't appear well."_

 _Haru just shook her head. "I - sorry. I don't think I'm in the mood for breakfast. Oh, and please…don't call me mistress anymore."_

 _The head maid stared at her for a moment before bowing her head respectfully. "Understood…madam."_

XOXOX

 _Haru was someone who knew she should be content and satisfied with life. Though she never asked for much, other than the occasional book and garden tool, Haru knew she could have anything she wanted of monetary value. She had learned early on – due to her father and his associates – that money was everything. Money was power; money was freedom, money was life._

 _So, yes, she should've felt elevated at every curveball life threw her way, knowing she'd be financially wealthy. Even marrying the slime known as Sugimura should have thrilled her since it secured her financial freedom; but, Haru wanted none of it._

 _If her wealth and prestige dictated what she could and couldn't do and even determined her life partner, then Haru would prefer to be average, prestige-less, and, most importantly, free. As she walked the paved road that led to her school, the young woman saw a mess of black locks, holding a bag with a curious black cat inside. Haru smiled at the sight and secretly thought she'd prefer him._

 _Luckily, today she'd spent time with Akira and her garden. Despite the horror that was her morning, Haru decided to push the negativity to the back of her mind and enjoy the day. Today will be good, she told herself. Today will be happy. She couldn't be more wrong. There was a tension that lingered in the air that the emotionally dazed young woman failed to notice._

 _Immediately, as the bell rang for the first period, her entire class was ushered to the auditorium in manic haste. The room was filled to the brim with students from every year lined up according to their classroom number. Teachers stood alongside each other to the wall by the exit doors._

 _Everyone around her was murmuring, silently asking for information about the sudden assembly. Wedged too tightly between two other students, Haru found the entire ordeal worrisome. The constant chatter was dark, needy, and ominous._

 _Then the principal began to speak, silencing the room and enlightening everyone about the second-year girl who had attempted to take her life. Thankfully, she was alive and well, and though Haru didn't personally know the girl, she desperately wished for her wellbeing. Haru could not fathom what could drive the other young woman to such extremes._

 _The principal took a sharp intake of air. "Mr. Kamoshida, what's the –"_

 _From her position, Haru could not see the school's volley coach, but she could hear him. The man trudged to the podium and began to speak. The words that tumbled out his mouth were of venom, filth, and disgust._

 _"What I did to Shiho Suzui is unforgivable…"_

 _And for the second time that day, Haru felt her insides drop._

 _The rest of the man's confession was of guilt and remorse, and as he finished, falling to his knees and begging for punishment, teachers began walking through the aisle of students to dismiss them. There was a collective sense of shock and confusion among the students as they silently exited the auditorium and filed back into their classrooms._

 _Haru collapsed into her desk upon returning to her classroom. In a daze, she mentally replayed the revelation she'd just learned and resisted the urge to cringe violently. Such a disgusting and vile act done to such an innocent young woman by someone she knew. By someone who she'd occasionally traverse in the hallways. By someone hailed and respected throughout the school. By someone with power._

 _Did everyone in a position of power torment those below them?_

 _Haru grimaced, shutting her eyes and dismissing the thought. It was dangerous to think like that because then she'd have to wonder about her father; she'd had to wonder about the validity of the rumors surrounding him and the cruel treatment of the company's employees._

 _The gossip began without warning._

 _"Oh my gosh, can you believe…"_

 _"I know, right…"_

 _"Disgusting…"_

 _"That's why that girl jumped, huh?"_

 _"Hey, remember that calling card thing…"_

 _"Oh, yeah! From the Phantoms, right?"_

 _And Haru did her best to tune it out._

 _The day continued with the entire school fixated on the P.E teacher's confession. Almost nonchalantly the subject was discussed, names were mentioned, and insensitive comments were said. Haru sprung to her feet the moment the final bell for class rang, collecting her bag and speeding out of the room. She took quick steps to the female locker room, stripped off her uniform, and stepped into the shower._

 _On a typical day, she'd wait until after tending to her garden to shower, since the room was usually jam-packed with others participating in afterschool activities. Given the circumstances though, she was desperate for some form of relief; and, surprisingly, the room was vacant, and she was its only occupant._

 _The warm water was a blessing to her mind and body. Just a little, it soothed the abomination of a day she was having._

 _It's ok, she told herself. School is over. This morning is over. I'll spend time with Akira and my garden, and I'll feel better._

 _With those thoughts in mind, Haru smiled and dressed quickly in her gym clothes. She almost raced up the stairs to the third floor, ready to reach out for the door, when she heard multiple voices._

 _"…threatened Kamoshida with something."_

 _"W-What! That's not true!?"_

 _"It does sound more believable than Phantom Thieves." That was Akira's voice._

 _Phantom Thieves, Haru thought._

 _The chatter beyond the door continued for a few more moments until Haru gathered the courage to make her presence known. A silence immediately permeated the roof, the three individuals, one being Akira, staring at her._

 _Haru's eyes scanned the other people and instantly recognized the blond-haired young man, leaning dangerously close to one of her potted plants. She'd have to mention that soon._

 _The other individual – Haru's eyes widened marginally. The other individual was beauty personified; she was a slim young woman with ash blonde wavy hair styled in pigtails, and eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless, sunny day. Her school uniform, modified to her tastes, included a varsity-like hoodie that fit snuggly around her torso like a tight T-shirt._

 _Seeing such a beautiful girl around Akira stirred something ugly in Haru's chest._

 _"Hey, you doin' ok?" It was the blond-haired young man who said this._

 _"Leave," Haru murmured._

 _"Huh, what was that?"_

 _"I'd like you to leave, please."_

 _Again, silence enveloped the rooftop. After a few moments, the female gestured to the other male._

 _"Hey, um, we should go Ryuji."_

 _The blond youth – Haru now identified as Ryuji – bristled in his seat, giving the other young woman a confused look. Oh no, Haru thought. Ryuji's elbow came close to knocking over her plant if not for Akira's quick reflexes, catching his arm._

 _"Ann…Ryuji, why don't you guys go on ahead. I'll catch you guys later."_

 _With promises to message each other, the twosome departed, and Haru realized she was alone with Akira – and Morgana. She also realized how incredibly rude she'd been to his friends. The two of them stared at each other: warm, soft brown staring at cold, hard gray._

 _Haru opened mouth, prepared to apologize or explain, when Akira stood from his position, collected his bag and walked past her to the door. Haru was stunned, rooted in place._

 _Oh no, what have I done?_

 _A million thoughts swirled in her mind, but the most prominent was that she messed up. With one misguided act, she had pushed away her only companion in the entire school._

 _Were friendships that fragile?_

 _The idea of Akira hating her made the floor underneath her feet sway. Haru turned sharply, raced to the door then crashed into somebody._

 _"Woah, careful there."_

 _Haru looked at Akira; in his hands were two packaged pieces of sweet bread. With a smile, the raven-haired youth handed her one._

 _"No offense, but you look starved."_

 _A black feline meowed in his bag._

 _"Morgana agrees," Akira said. "I got these from my friend Ann. They're a bit sweet but –"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Haru adverted her gaze from his. "I…was very rude to your friends. I apologize…it's just that –"_

 _"You wanted to be alone in a place that's special to you."_

 _"Yes!" Haru couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face from his understanding. "Today, especially, I truly wanted solace (I wanted to be with just you) because…"_

 _"This morning?" Akira inquired._

 _That and so much more, Haru thought. To Akira, she nodded._

 _Haru saw the young man's expression sour before he maneuvered to the desks laying around. Haru trailed behind him, absent-mindedly picking at the bread's packaging._

 _"I'm sorry too," Akira said suddenly._

 _Now, it was Haru's turn to be confused._

 _Akira continued: "I shouldn't have brought my friends here without mentioning it to you first. After the assembly, we needed somewhere nice and peaceful. This place fit the bill."_

 _"That's understandable," Haru agreed. "I-It was a difficult event for everyone. If you could, please send your friends my apology. I should've been more welcoming."_

 _"It's ok." The raven-haired youth smiled. "I'll make sure they get your message."_

 _The twosome began to eat in companionable silence. While average to anyone else, the small treat and, more importantly, the company was priceless to Haru. Hungrier than she realized, she devoured the bread._

 _"I left my toolkit in my locker," she said. "I'll go get it."_

 _"Ok…and Haru?"_

 _Inches from the door, the upperclassmen turned around. "Yes?"_

 _"My friends and I were talking about some things that might've sounded weird to anyone else. We…didn't say anything strange, did we?"_

 _What a peculiar question, Haru thought. But as she considered Akira's attempt to find out about her eavesdropping, Haru thought about what she had heard. She remembered someone say threatening the P.E teacher and Phantom thieves; it didn't seem relevant._

 _Finally, Haru shook her head. "No, I didn't hear anything strange. Why?"_

 _Akira smiled then shook his head. "It's nothing. Just…curious."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To make it more transparent whether the chapter is narrating the past or present, I went back and made previous chapters of the past in italics. Chapters in the past going forward will also be in italics, while chapters in the present will remain in normal font.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

rebfan90: Thank you for the review and support for this story. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope that you'll enjoy this one as much too.

Erelia: Thank you for all of the praise for this story. It motivates me to keep updating and think of new ideas. Also, I agree with you that in the game, it is a shame that you don't even spend time with Haru at all.

prince of underbrush: Glad to be back. Thanks for the review. If nothing else, I aim to make the story the best quality I can.

* * *

5/16

 _Like an invisible onlooker, Haru sat to the far back corner of the conference room. Closest to her was her father, seated to the head of the long boardroom table, and filling the other seats was the company's board of directors and officers of various positions. A few seats were occupied by prominent stakeholders as well. And Sugimura; he sat at the opposite side of the table from her father, listening intently to everyone else's chatter._

 _Or so he made it appear. In actuality, his eyes, predatory-like, were trained on Haru. And his gaze never focused on her eyes long – or at all – but on her figure instead. Sugimura's gaze drank in her form like she was a fresh bottle of wine ready to be opened._

 _The thought unnerved Haru to no end. Thankfully, the meeting was nearing its end. That or she'd eventually excuse herself. Today was still Monday, and she was a student in high school. Her father could only keep her from missing so many classes before even he realized she'd have to go to class._

 _The talks around the table consisted of strategies to further reduce expenditures – Haru heard outsourcing and downsizing mentioned more than once – expanding to foreign markets and investing in new technology._

 _These strategic conference meetings never failed to terrify Haru in some way. Whenever she was asked – demanded – to accompany her father during the sessions, she was reminded of the power each person at the table possessed; she was reminded of how much influence her father held._

 _Accustomed to being an onlooker to these events, Haru learned to pick up on some of the terminologies. Stockholder value and market share were both topics brought up frequently. Anything hinting at an increase of either of these two was welcomed with nods of approval and words of praise._

 _Other terms she'd become familiar with were franchising, mergers, and foreign investment; the technical jargon mentioned by some officers like Chief Financial Officer Takakura was still alien to her though. However, she did pick up on his off-hand explanations of downsizing as a means of reducing expenditures. Haru learned to dread the word as the termination of numerous employees soon followed it._

 _It was like this that the meeting continued. With different individuals of worth to the company, and subsequently her father, reporting of one thing or another, while her father listened silently, impassively._

 _After a while, when Haru found she could no longer follow the flow of the conversation, she allowed her mind to wander. Her thoughts were random, traveling to different topics like school, her upcoming midterms, Akio-san, her garden, and finally the boy who helped tend her garden: Akira._

 _Her lips twitched up at the thought of the young man. As always, they would spend two days out of the week together after school for the mentorship. Much like the meeting she was forced to partake, Akira and Haru's activities were a steady routine; expect, their interactions were much more enjoyable._

 _Their meetups were every Tuesday and Friday on the school rooftop unless circumstances dictated otherwise. There, they'd spend time cultivating the garden and tending to the potted plants on the desktops._

 _They didn't talk much during these activities though. Or well, Akira didn't speak much. For the most part, Haru would lead the conversation between them with the occasional comment made from Akira; Morgana would join at times too, meowing as if to answer for the raven-haired youth._

 _At first, Akira's silence unnerved Haru a little. She worried that he wasn't interested in their conversations or that he found her annoying. It took a while, but Haru realized that the young man was naturally just quiet. He was more of a listener, she realized._

 _That wasn't to say that he didn't contribute at all to their talks. Akira talked – albeit rarely – about the subjects that interested him. Without fail, Haru could squeeze some words out of him whenever the subject matter resolved the books for their read along._

 _Their previous literature, The Great Thief, had been an addictive page-turner. More than once, Haru found herself staying up late to consume a few more pages or read about the conclusion of another of the valiant thief's ordeals. The conversation following the completion of the book was avid and charged between Akira and Haru, the twosome relating their favorite scenes from the literature. It'd been a week since then, and Haru, interested in Akira's taste in novels, passed over her opportunity to pick a book for him to decide again._

 _Well, if anything, the young man's tastes were not bland. A blush crept up Haru's face at the thought of their latest novel: The Alluring Dancer. Oh, what an exciting and foreign concept it was for Haru, the tale of Carmen. Blasting her traditional view of ladyhood, the story of the female gypsy opened with a powerful and vivid description of the woman's charm and ability to sway men to do her bidding._

 _Carmen was exciting, sexual, and magnetic. So far, near the beginning of the tale, Haru couldn't help but feel heavyhearted at the men Carmen tossed aside. Secretly, though, she also couldn't help feel a fire ignite in her chest at Carmen's exploits._

 _Were these the type of stories Akira enjoyed? Were these the kind of women who caught his eye?_

 _Haru desperately hoped not because the thought of acting in such a way burned her face crimson like the tomatoes in her garden._

 _The stirring of chairs and formal bids of farewell alerted Haru to the long-awaited end of the conference meeting. Out the concern of her eyes, she saw Sugimura stand and exchange pleasantries with the gentlemen next to him, all the while keeping his gaze trained on her. Maybe it was due to her readings of The Great Thief and The Alluring Dancer, or perhaps her interactions with Akira, but Haru was determined to escape the room without interacting with the man._

 _First, she needed to secure a means of transportation. Turning to her father, Haru said, "Pardon, father, but would it be alright if I called the driver and departed for school. I have midterms coming and don't want to perform badly."_

 _At the mention of school and exams, her father glanced at her and wordlessly nodded. Despite the fact she already had a suitor, no matter how begrudgingly, it was still essential to maintain the pristine imagine her father expected of her._

 _Next, she needed a distraction. As she walked down the room, Haru stopped in front of Chief Financial Officer Takakura._

 _"Hello Mr. Takakura," she said._

 _"Haru, hello," greeted the older male. "Thank you for being present at the meeting. I want you to know that everyone here is grateful for your presence. Oh, and congratulations on your suitor. Sugimura is an excellent individual."_

 _It took a strenuous amount of effort for Haru to smile at Mr. Takakura's congratulatory words. "Thank you very much," Haru said. "Regarding my… fiancé, he informed me of wanting to converse with you."_

 _"Hmm? For what exactly?"_

 _From her peripheral vision, Haru saw that Sugimura was finished chatting and was making his way towards her and Mr. Takakura._

 _Perfect, she thought._

 _"My fiancé was interested in hearing your professional opinion of franchising, mergers, and foreign investments and their impact on the company."_

 _"Hmm. Is that so?"_

 _And right on time, Haru's fiancé appeared, sneer itched across his face._

 _"Well," began Sugimura, before Mr. Takakura stepped into his line of vision with a delighted smile._

 _"Sugimura!"_

 _Sugimura stopped in his tracks, confusion replacing his previous zeal. "Y-yes?"_

 _"I'm overjoyed to hear about your interest in the financial aspects of the organization's expansion."_

 _Taking advantage of her fiancé's confusion, Haru speedily exited the room and pocketed her cellphone to arrange for a ride to school. A smile danced on her lips as she walked to the elevator and mentally cheered at her successful escape._

XOXOX

 _Somehow, despite how it resembled corporate meetings, Haru didn't mind the classroom setting. She'd arrived at school late as expected, having missed her first two classes. Though any day Haru was not present in her second-period class, Advance Biology was a blessing. Her second-period teacher always seemed off and snappish toward the students, reminding Haru of a frog, if frogs had teeth and menacing glares._

 _She'd quietly entered her third-period classroom, knocking beforehand, shared a silent nod with the teacher, then took her seat. All of the teachers were aware of her circumstances, so suddenly dropping in late to class was never an issue._

 _It was some arrangement her father had struck with the school principal when she first entered Shujin as a freshman._

 _So, whenever she was needed for whatever corporate event or meeting, usually for her father to showcase her to some bigwig, Haru would skip school – the entire day at times – and arrive late._

 _Being somewhat of a loner, Haru didn't have friends who would question the occasional tardy days. In spite of the solitude though, Haru still preferred school over mundane corporate meetings._

 _It felt like class ended the moment she sat down; but, considering how late she arrived, it made sense. Usually, her fourth period was Physical Education, but since the incident involving the volleyball coach, Physical Education became a free period akin to lunch. Including the fact that fifth period was lunch for the school, Haru, and a few other students had a two-period lunch._

 _Too bad she'd forgotten to have something whipped up by Akio-san or another maid. Undeterred, and a bit hungry, Haru traveled down the stairs to the first floor. It was there that she saw something questionable. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, the student president, Niijima, was walking suspiciously while reading a book – manga?_

 _The young woman's gaze drifted up and down from her book to something ahead in rapid moments. Then, she began to move, purposeful-like to the crowd ordering from the food vendor. It was a bizarre sight to witness; others, standing idle in the halls, paid no mind to the strange occurrence._

 _The student president advanced a few steps then stopped, ducked her head and pretended to focus on the book in her hands. Someone in the line turned in Niijima's direction then faced forward again. It was only for a moment, but the flock of raven hair was unmistakable to Haru: Akira._

 _Haru's eyes narrowed marginally._

 _Was Akira in trouble in some way, she wondered. Was the school having him watched?_

 _But why?_

 _I'm his mentor._

 _Suddenly, a wave of protectiveness welled up in Haru's chest. Without thinking, she walked up to the student president and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. To say Niijima was surprised would be an understatement. The young woman jumped like a cat, vaguely reminding Haru of Morgana, and turned her body toward Haru in a stiff manner. Almost like a robot._

 _"H-how can I help you?"_

 _Oh, yeah, usually people had reasons for walking up to others._

 _Haru racked her brain. "Niijima-san…hello?"_

 _Said young woman straightened her posture, ruby red eyes focusing intently on Haru. Her frame was small but resolute and commanding. The slight crease of her eyebrows silently demanded a quick conclusion to their conversation so that she could continue in her…stalking?_

 _Haru shallowed. "Because of personal reasons, I was unable to attend Advanced Biology and was wondering if you could go over with me today's subject matter."_

 _Niijima's entire demeanor shifted at the mention of academics. She smiled, assuming a more approachable stance to which Haru greatly appreciated. "Oh, I didn't realize we shared a class together. Where do you sit?"_

 _"Right next to you, in fact."_

 _A slight dumbfounded expression formed on Niijima's face as she processed the new information. Haru smiled tightly at the girl's confusion. Behind them, ordering from the food vendor, Akira turned in her direction and sent a small wave. As to not have him attract Niijima's attention, Haru blinked twice, conveying a greeting with her eyes._

 _Most people would be baffled by the gesture; its meaning lost in transit. But Akira wasn't most people. He was unique and possessed an unusual amount of quirks. That was why when Akira pushed his glass higher on his face and blinked twice in return, Haru had to scrunch her face together to keep from laughing. Unfortunately, Niijima noticed her drastic facial change._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _Haru bit down on her tongue, hard. "No, no…just a sneeze. So, regarding Advanced Biology."_

 _Niijima nodded sharply. "Yes, of course, but maybe another –" She paused, turning her head back to find that Akira had disappeared. Her eyes widened in panic for a moment but then quickly steadied. "I have free time at the moment."_

 _"Excellent," Haru said. She moved to stand alongside Niijima. "Out of curiosity, what are you reading?"_

 _"Oh, well, this isn't school related…just some personal literature."_

 _"Hmm, what's it about?"_

 _The twosome moved to a secluded spot by the practice building. Slowly but surely, Niijima spoke more and more about the manga in her hands. In great detail, she explained the plot, characters, and many of her favorite scenes. While she wasn't too knowledgeable about the material, Haru listened intently to Niijima's explanations, enthralled the passion she displayed. And somewhere along the line, her mind wondered to Akira and how he would always listen to her when she talked about her passions and interests._

 _At the present moment, Haru was the listener, absorbing the thoughts and feelings of another. It was a beautiful feeling, understanding another person. The sudden chime of the school bell stirred both young women, and they began making their way back inside._

 _"I'm sorry," Niijima said, closing one of her eyes in guilt. "I just realized that instead of going over anything, I just talked about my manga."_

 _"No, no, please don't apologize. Truly, I enjoyed hearing about it. I'm considering purchasing a copy myself."_

 _"Let me save you a trip then," Niijima said, holding out her manga. "Please, as an apologize."_

 _Haru smiled, accepting the book. "There's nothing to apologize for…but thank you. Do you think – do you think we can do this again?"_

 _The sudden request caught Niijima off guard before she smiled and nodded. "I would like that. I have some things I have to attend to, so until next time."_

 _Haru watched the other female's disappearing back. Somehow – she realized – the urge to protect Akira resulted in her making a friend – the first in a long time. Haru still didn't know if the raven-haired youth was indeed the target of Niijima's attention, but maybe future interactions with the young woman would reveal the truth. For now, though, she was content to stop whatever Niijima was doing. Perhaps she could mention the incident to Akira and see what he knew._

XOXOX

 _As much as Haru wanted to talk to Akira, preferably spend time with him, it seemed their stars didn't align. Though today wasn't a day for the mentorship, really for gardening, Haru asked if he would join her. To her dismay, which she hid, he declined her offer, mentioning something or another that he urgently had to take care of. Haru understood. Or well, she acted as if she understood. Internally, her disappointment was like ice sickles stabbing the inside of her stomach._

 _It really shouldn't have saddened her as much as it did, but – it did, and Haru returned home with the eyes of a doleful puppy._

 _Akio-san, noticing her disheartened state, quickly fixed up a meal and insisted for Haru to eat. Under the head maid's stern stare, Haru ate and sensed an immediate improvement in her mood._

 _Note to self, she thought, don't skip out on meals._

 _"So," the head maid said, carefully, "you seem wary, madam."_

 _"Akio-san," complained Haru, "my father isn't here. Please, no formalities."_

 _"Aw, of course."_

 _The mask fell from her face, and Akio-san's plain and neutral façade morphed into one with a sharp smirk and playful eyes. Haru swore that in such instances the head maid de-aged ten years; she liked this version of Akio-san infinitely more._

 _"I must acknowledge, madam, suits you rather well."_

 _"You think?"_

 _"Of course," said Akio-san. "For example, madam, care to explain the foul mood you were in when you returned?"_

 _Haru sat up in her seat. "I-It was nothing. Just another of my father's meetings that I had to attend."_

 _But the head maid was not so easily deterred nor was she so easily deceived. "Is that all? You've never returned from such meetings so…" She wrinkled her nose, "discontented."_

 _"Ah, well…he was there."_

 _"He?" It only took a moment for the head maid with all of her insightfulness to understand. "Oh, that man is it. The suitor?"_

 _Haru nodded solemnly. "Yes. With every interaction, he seems intent on…progressing things along."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"As in touching."_

 _Akio-san made a disgruntled face. "Don't tell me he's tried something!"_

 _"Oh, no, he hasn't. So far, he's only taken my hand, but it's his eyes. They disclose his intentions perfectly."_

 _The head maid walked to Haru and reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Smart girl. Your insight into others, especially men, is to be marveled at."_

 _"I've learned from the best," Haru said with a giggle. "Although…"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Contrary to all of her proper teachings, Haru slumped forward in the chair she sat, her face touching the cold marble table. "Some people are harder to read than others."_

 _Unwillingly, her mind wondered to Akira, the silent youth. Despite all her supposed insight and understanding of others – courtesy of Akio-san – Akira was still an enigma; a shapeless figure whose mannerisms and demeanor altered upon every interaction. It was like his perception was continually expanding and the transitions from the Akira last week to the Akira this week was such a smooth sailing flow. As if the marginal changes occurring in him were natural; it made getting a fix on him impossible._

 _"Now," said Akio-san, gathering Haru's attention, "who are these difficult to read individuals? I thought I taught you rather well."_

 _Haru sighed, raising her head. "Well, it's this boy who –"_

 _"Wait!" Akio-san was by her side immediately, pulling out a chair to sit adjacent to Haru. It might have been against Akio-san's professional code of conduct, but Haru like the rare moments when she discarded those rigid rules._

 _"A boy, you said."_

 _Haru nodded, smiling softly._

 _"Tell me about him."_

 _"Oh, you already know a great deal. The boy I'm mentoring, Akira, he –"_

 _"On a first name basis, huh?"_

 _A blush crept to Haru's face, and she looked away from the intense stare Akio-san was giving her._

 _"Madam, no…Haru…"_

 _Haru looked at her; Akio-san was smiling cryptically. "Do you like this young man?"_

 _"I do," Haru said, not catching the head maid's tone._

 _"I see," Akio-san said. "Then, does this likeness for the boy extend to a romantic level?"_

 _"H-huh?" Luckily Haru was seated or else she'd have tripped on her feet. "Romantically?"_

 _"Yes, yes romantically. Come on, Haru, you have never, ever mentioned of a boy before. Has it finally happened? Has someone finally caught your eye?"_

 _Overwhelmed by the energy the head maid was radiating, Haru could not say a word, opting to shake her head madly. Unknown to the young woman, though, was the redness blooming onto her face._

 _"Say no words," Akio-san suddenly proclaimed, calming Haru. "Let's try this then. I will ask you some questions, and I want you to nod or shake your head to respond. Does that sound appropriate?"_

 _Haru opened and closed her mouth then sighed, surrendering to the head maid's request._

 _"Good…hmm, is this person older than you?"_

 _A shake of her head._

 _"Then younger. Ah, I see. Madam, you prefer them younger."_

 _Haru shrunk into herself and shied away from answering. If she was honest, Akio-san's questions and comments were throwing her off balance. To be romantically interested in Akira would be – Haru's mind produced an image of the young man – perfect. Her chest drummed powerfully from the realization, and the blood reached the tips of her ears, lighting them aflame. It would be perfect, Haru decided, to be involved with the youth she spent so much time with and conversed with._

 _"Haru," said the head maid, looking at her curiously. "What about this young man attracts you?"_

 _Suddenly, the words didn't choke in her throat and flowed freely. Haru smiled. What a difficult question. To answer it would require contemplating the young man's nature, which was already something of a contradiction to her._

 _Still, Haru thought, what better time than now with Akio-san to consider this. "I like how I can't read him," Haru began. "Even though I can't read him, I like how he makes me feel. When I talk, I get the feeling that he understands me even though he doesn't say much back. I... don't like how others treat him though. How they look at him like he's a criminal, and he's done something bad."_

 _Just recollecting all of the mummers and rumors about Akira and the malicious gazes on his back evoked anger in the usually placid young woman. "People just assume and assume and assume and –"_

 _The head maid's hand landed on hers. Haru focused her gaze on the head maid's, blinking back tears. Akio-san's facade had swiftly morphed into one of concern. "Haru...who is this young man who has you so flustered and why do others think so poorly of him?"_

 _With her free hand, Haru dried her eyes. "I told you already, Akira, the second year I'm mentoring."_

 _For a long while, the head maid stared at Haru, her expression undecipherable. Finally, with a gleam in her eyes, the head maid said, "So, you like bad boys, huh?"_

 _Haru's mind stilled as she registered the head maid's words. Then, when she had, she jumped to her feet, ready to refute Akio-san's claim._

 _Akira was not a bad boy; she wanted to state._

 _Akio-san was too ecstatic though to pay any mind to Haru's pleads. Instead, she made her hand into something vaguely resembling a fist with her thumb sticking out and told Haru to mimic her._

 _"But why?"_

 _"Oh, just do it," urged Akio-san. "I promise you'll thank me later."_

 _So Haru did as she was instructed and made her hand into something of a fist._

 _"Then what?"_

 _"You kiss it?"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You kiss it," Akio-san repeated._

 _"B-But, why –"_

 _"Haru, please," the head maid interjected. "Have I ever led you astray?"_

 _"Well, no but –"_

 _"Then try it. I promise you'll learn something important."_

 _So, with much reluctance, Haru did as the head maid instructed and closed her eyes and gently brushed her lips against her closed fist. "What am I supposed to learn?" she asked after the ordeal._

 _Akio-san smiled. "Well, nothing so quickly, but if you keep at it, you'll be a fantastic kisser."_

 _"What...?"_

 _"Yes," said Akio-san. "Keep practicing so that when you eventually share the kisses with this younger, bad boy, he'll always have you on his mind."_

 _Haru's mouth and closed several times but when no words came out, she wordlessly stood from the table and walked toward her room._

 _"Haru," called the head maid with an amused and concerned tone._

 _"I am retiring to my room early," Haru replied. "Good night."_

 _Haru could hear Akio-san's soft snickering and mummers of sweet dreams from behind her._

XOXOX

 _The next morning, she found tickets to an art exhibit of the famous artist, Ichiryusai Madarame, a note explaining of dinner reservations in a restaurant she'd never heard of, and a pamphlet showcasing movie times. All of these items were on her nightstand. The most interesting article, though, was the paper taped to her alarm clock with the message: Don't compromise. Reach for what you want!_

 _And, maybe – just maybe – Haru would seriously consider doing what the message advised._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm posting this chapter much later than I intended. But, hey, you know. Better late than never. With school and my leadership course, my time has pretty much been reduced to studying and more studying. Forgetting about that though, this was an enjoyable chapter to write, and it might be my favorite so far. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always please favorite, follow, and review. Also, any feedback is highly** **appreciated** **.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

rebfan90: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

KingPlotBunny: The future chapters are going to be fun. You'll never see it coming!

Erelia: Thank you so much for your review. A big focus of mine is making the relationships feel natural, especially between Haru and Akira. I hope you also enjoy how their relationship, and everyone else's, is explored in this chapter too.

prince of underbrush: Thank you for your review. Working on developing the character's past and future simultaneously while creating a sense of suspense and hindsight was something I wasn't keen on in the beginning. I'm glad that it's paying, and you enjoy the flow of the story.

* * *

5/17

 _Akira wouldn't admit it to anyone but seeing the student body president interrogate Mishima sent waves of anxiety through his chest. The young woman was on to him and his mix-matched gang of thieves, and there was only so much time before they slipped up._

 _"Damn, it'd be bad if she found us all here," mused Ryuji out loud. "We should split."_

 _"Yeah," said Ann. "I'll see you guys later."_

 _After a small chorus of goodbyes, the gang ventured off in their separate directions – Morgana stealthy jumping into Akira's bag._

 _It was then that the raven-haired youth realized something. The shortest route to Akira's next destination, the roof, required he pass the young woman he was desperately trying to avoid._

 _What to do, he thought. Would avoiding her seem suspicious?_

 _Well, he was innocent until proven guilty, so he mustered his courage and began to walk. Almost immediately the student president noticed him, her ruby red eyes trained on him. Akira steeled himself, walking pass, and expected some remark. To his immense relief, none came, and he made his journey to the school rooftop undisturbed._

 _Climbing up the steps to the gardening club, Akira saw Haru kneeing before an array of vegetables. He watched her as he maneuvered to the empty desks and placed his bag down on one. Morgana took the opportunity to free himself and stretch adorably._

 _Haru, completely immersed in her task, either didn't realize he'd arrived with Morgana or choose not to react. Akira doubted the latter, but he continued to observe his upperclassmen as she tended to the garden. His eyes lingered on the vegetables, the tomatoes, and potatoes in particular._

 _Despite all of the otherworldliness he'd encountered in the Metaverse, the raven-haired youth still found it hard to believe how damn invigorating Haru's freshly grown vegetables were. He and the others had long discovered the benefits of bringing food to the Metaverse, but no snack or cuisine could compare to the veggies in his line of vision._

 _Somehow, someway, eating one in the Metaverse was the equivalent of chugging an energy drink – according to Ryuji, perhaps not the most reliable source. Nonetheless, eating your vegetables took a whole new meaning in an alternate reality._

 _Since tomatoes and potatoes were the only greens Ann would tolerate, Akira planted those most. When the idea of eating vegetables instead of her snacks was first brought up, the ashen-blond looked as ill as when she saw her doubleganger in Kamoshida's palace. It took a lot of insisting and promises of sweets to finally convince Ann to try the damn things!_

 _Akira grimaced at the thought; he was going to have to get a second part-time job to fund that promise._

 _Movement on the desktops, curtsy of Morgana, jolted Haru's concentration, and the young woman turned sharply in Akira and Morgana's direction. The parts of her body worked opposite of each other, her torso falling back as her legs stayed rooted in place until she fell on her back with a quiet yelp._

 _"Ow, ow, ow…"_

 _"Timber…"_

 _"Akira!" Haru said, sitting up and smoothing out the edges of her skirt. "When did you arrive? Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't sneak up on a lady?"_

 _"I'm sorry," he quickly amended with a smirk. He offered his hand. "You looked so focused. I didn't want to disturb you."_

 _Haru accepted his hand. "Well, that's very gentlemanly of you."_

 _Akira pulled her up, perhaps with too much force – his exploits in the Metaverse affecting him in reality also – and the two stood mere inches apart._

 _Akira couldn't resist. Against his better judgment, he channeled Ame no Uzume, his latest Lovers persona, and said, "I'm a gentleman if that's your preference, although..."_

 _Akira was already regretting his decision – donning a persona of the Lovers arcana always brought out a more flirtatious aspect of his personality. With Ann, he could joke and exchange in silly banter, but with Haru, Akira had always kept Arsene or more recently Yaksini of the Empress Arcana. Oh well, he was interested where the exchange would lead._

 _So, with complete abandonment, Akira said, "I can be other things if you'd like."_

 _Out of the corner of his eyes, Akira could see Morgana staring at him with the kind of stare he'd usually reserve for Ryuji. You know, the stare that said you messed up majorly. Akira stepped back from Haru, swapping persona to Yaksini, and carefully considered his next words._

 _"Haru –"_

 _"Akira!"_

 _Said young man stood erect, bracing himself._

 _"I-I recall that earlier this month you had your midterm e-exams."_

 _"Yes, not too long ago."_

 _"I see…I apologize. I only realized today, and instead of helping you study, I had you help with the garden."_

 _"I'm a member of the club. I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it."_

 _Plus, those vegetables have saved my life more times than I can count, he thought._

 _"Ok, that's good. H-have you received your results yet?"_

 _"For the exam? No, not yet. They should be posted soon."_

 _Haru smiled; it was a small and hesitant thing. "How do you think you did?"_

 _Akira allowed himself to smile as well. "Pretty good I think."_

 _His upperclassmen pursed her lips, contemplating something beyond his ability to gauge. He studied Haru, scrutinizing her in an attempt to read her intentions. Did his stunt make things awkward for her? Should he apologize?_

 _Akira opened his mouth when the young woman in front of him thrust her hands out, holding out a ticket._

 _"Would you like to go out with me somewhere tomorrow?"_

 _And Akira, too perplexed by the unexpected development, just nodded his head and took the ticket. Haru proceeded to exit the roof too quickly for him to form any words._

5/18

 _Before his phone alarm could sound, Akira's eyes opened, taking in the roof of Leblanc's attic. He inhaled softly and felt a familiar weight on his abdomen. He raised his head slightly to see Morgana curled up in a ball on his chest. Akira sighed._

 _The sight of Morgana on him no longer bothered Akira as much as it had in the past. To wake up without the feline would be outside of the norm now. And normality, stability, and familiarity were what he needed in his life._

 _When each passing day seemed intent on thrusting something more outrageous, you tended to want some security in something stable – something that wasn't going to go poof and disappear or twist and turn into something unidentifiable._

 _The light from the lone widow by the bed shone in his eyes, and Akira raised an arm over his face. Morgana stirred a little. Closing his eyes, Akira did a mental survey of the persona, lingering in his soul._

 _They were like phantoms themselves, formless figures – unless you looked close enough – floating over a sheet of still water. Akira counted six, his current capability according to Igor: Arsene, Yaksini, Ame no Uzume, Kin-Ki, Matador, and Phoenix. Six different masks, sources of power, to use in or out of the Metaverse._

 _Aspects of himself to call and discard at will._

 _Though, no matter how much the sinister old man and his two attendants assured him, Akira couldn't accept it as normal._

 _How could anyone fit into someone's else shoes, see the world so vividly through their eyes, without any repercussions?_

 _How could anyone feel secure when their internal world was as chaotic as their external world?_

 _His cell phone beeped, and the feline on his chest stirred. Slow and adorably Morgana twist and turned. His blue eyes fluttered open, and he smiled as much as a cat could at the raven-haired youth._

 _"Morning Akira."_

 _"Morning," replied Akira, sitting up._

 _"Hmm…"_

 _The intense look Morgana was giving him was unnerving._

 _"So…" began the feline._

 _"Yeah…?"_

 _Morgana raised a paw to his mouth, did something reminiscent of a cough, and said, "I'm a gentleman if that's your preference, although..."_

 _Oh no. Yesterday's events were starting to come back to Akira, superseding in importance his earlier thoughts._

 _"Morgana, stop –"_

 _And of course, being Morgana, the cat did not stop. "I can be other things if you'd like."_

 _Akira covered his face with his hands and rubbed tiredly. It was too early in the morning for whatever stunt Morgana was pulling._

 _"Want to explain what that was yesterday," Morgana said, his expression very human-like._

 _Akira sighed. How could he even begin to explain?_

 _Hey, there's this blue door that I see in random places around Tokyo, and inside there's a room where I'm a prisoner, outfit and all, and the guy in charge looks like a monster straight out of a horror flick, and his attendants are little girls and, and, and –_

 _Akira fell on his back, causing the bed to shake a little and startling Morgana._

 _And inside this room, I have to watch as these aspects of myself get their heads guillotined – exactly how it sounds – and something new is created and – I used the wrong aspect of myself to talk to Haru because who knows!_

 _In frustration, Akira wiped at his face and balled his hands into a fist. At the rate, he was acquiring, discarding, and fusing persona, what was to come of him? Who was he becoming by undergoing these supernatural personality warps?_

 _Morgana, sensing the turmoil within the youth, ceased his line of questioning. Instead, the feline did something uncharacteristic, climbing higher on Akira's chest and nuzzling against his clenched fist._

 _Akira looked up at his fellow phantom thief. "Morgana?"_

 _"Hey, I'm sor – I recognize that something's on your mind. Being the fantastic guy that I am, I'm willing to hear you out and cut you some slack."_

 _Akira managed a grin, strained as it may have been. He exhaled, willing some of the emotions bubbling in his stomach to settle._

 _"I'm ok," he said. "I'm ok…just a bit tired."_

 _"Tried," inquired the cat._

 _"Yeah. Everything's been a little overwhelming. From me first arriving here to Kamoshida, awakening my persona, Mementos, and now Madarame."_

 _"Don't forget," said the cat, "you have two part-time jobs, your time with the doctor down the street, buying equipment for everyone, making coffee downstairs with Boss, studying for school, the school itself, your club with Haru –"_

 _"Alright, alright," Akira interrupted. "Please don't remind me. I feel worse just thinking of all that."_

 _"Well, duh, who wouldn't?"_

 _Akira looked at Morgana questionably._

 _Morgana facepalmed – or cat-palmed. "You do amazing things every day, juggle more activities than most people, and you can't even realize?"_

 _"Realize what?"_

 _"You're stressed! Geez!"_

 _"Stressed…?"_

 _Under Morgana's disbelieving stare, Akira's processed the new information. Stressed?_

 _He thought back to his life before the Metaverse, Shujin academy, his friends, and the entirety of Tokyo. He thought of the countryside and all its simplicity. Perhaps mundane at times, his life was comfortable where his most prominent worries were upcoming exams, going out with friends, attempting to attract girls with said friends, and school clubs here and there._

 _Nothing near the magnitude of what he was currently involved in. Heck, he imagined joining every club a school had to offer was less demanding than the current status quo. So then, were his thoughts and feelings of being overwhelmed by stress?_

 _Perhaps. Although, the stress was most likely a symptom of the cause – Akira's growing concern about his identity._

 _"Maybe," Akira said after a long silence._

 _Morgana huffed as if insulted. Nimbly, the cat jumped off the bed and traveled to the sofa where Akira's uniform was neatly folded from the previous day. The raven-haired youth watched as the cat dug into the pockets of his trousers then produced a piece of paper._

 _Something about the paper in Morgana's mouth nudged Akira's brain. The cat, with exceptional grace, returned to Akira's lap and dropped the article like it were an offering to appease the gods._

 _"Check it out," said the feline._

 _Akira did. It was the ticket Haru had given him._

 _"If you're feeling so worked up lately, you should take a break." Morgana pointed a paw at the ticket. "Luckily for you, a certain member of the opposite sex has found you desirable. No surprise there. I mean, you spend so much time with me that my charm is particularly all over you. You're welcome."_

 _Charm or cat hair, Akira wanted to point out._

 _Examining the ticket, Akira considered Morgana's words. Haru, finding him attractive was unlikely. He'd been invited to similar and more desert-packed outings with Ann. He imagined this particular invitation was the same. But still, his actions yesterday toward his upperclassmen were off, potentially damaging the goodwill he'd established so far. He couldn't risk damaging the bond between him and Haru._

 _He decided to accept Haru's offer. The chance of the Empress being negatively affected was too costly. And maybe Morgana was right, and he was stressed. A free day with his upperclassmen might be the breather he so desperately needed._

 _"So," inquired the cat," have you decided?"_

 _"Yeah…I think I'll go with her today."_

 _"Good, good. Well with that done; you should probably hurry. You might be late for school at this rate."_

 _Alarmed, Akira reached for his phone and checked the time; his usual train would arrive in fifteen minutes._

XOXOX

 _"Now, listen here. We can't mess this up, NO MATTER WHAT! OK!?"_

 _Ann's glare was directed at Akira as if success was ultimately his responsibility. In a way, it was; he was the leader after all._

 _"Heck, yea," chipped in Ryuji. "Hell, what are we waitin' for? Let's get that asshat!"_

 _Now both blonds trained their determined gazes at their stoic leader. Akira pushed his glasses up, a physical means of assessing his persona when he couldn't concentrate and assured himself he had Arsene donned. With a group, he realized persona of the Fool arcana were the most suitable._

 _"About that," he began when his cellphone beeped. Ann and Ryuji looked at him curiously as he retrieved the device and smirked at a text._

 _"I got plans today," he said after pocketing the device._

 _"Plans," both blonds said simultaneously._

 _"He's got a date," Morgana informed._

 _His friends reacted differently. Ryuji jumped to his feet and shook Akira's shoulders repeatedly. Ann's fury over being drawn naked was defeated. She looked confused, blinking numerous times._

 _"Dude, dude, dude! Who's this chick? Someone from our school? No! Better huh? An older chick, huh, huh, huh!?"_

 _Akira copied Ryuji, gripping the blonde's shoulders. They looked like delinquents locked in a stalemate or trading secrets. "First of all, calm down. You're attracting too much attention."_

 _Ryuji stopped shaking him for a start._

 _"Second of all, it's Haru – my mentor. And no, before you ask, it's not a date…just an outing."_

 _Akira's words fell on deaf ears, Ryuji gasping at him as if he'd just shared the answers to every midterm exam, ever. Ryuji let go of Akira._

 _"Dude! You're going out with her! She's fire. Oh, damn those curves, hips and –"_

 _"Ryuji, shut up!" Thankfully, Ann intervened before the loud mouth of the group continued._

 _"Geez, alright, don't got to be such a buzzkill," murmured Ryuji, rubbing the back of his head with a scowl._

 _"Again, zip it," said Ann. She turned her attention to Akira. "And you!"_

 _Akira pointed at his face, surprised. "Me?"_

 _"Yes, you! What are you doing planning a date when we've got important things to do." Ann raised her hand to her ear in the shape of a phone. "Hello? Yes? Hi, this is Akira, and I'm going to completely disregard everything important, like my friend Ann being painted naked, to go out with a girl!"_

 _"Lady Ann," said Morgana from Akira's bag. "Akira's conducting this outing, not date, too secure more vegetables for when we go to Madarame's palace."_

 _And just like that, Ann paused in her rant to consider Morgana's explanation. God bless that cat, Akira thought._

 _"Wha – what?"_

 _Morgana poked his head further out of the Shijin schoolbag. "Yes, Lady Ann. We're down on supplies because of our trips to Mementos. Akira wanted to get more through Haru. In no way is he, or I, forgetting about what's at stake during this mission."_

 _"Oh…" A blush crept over Ann's pale features. "T-that makes sense. More vegetables, yeah…" Then, "Eww, do we really need more?"_

 _"Come on, Ann," urged Ryuji. "We've been over this! Those veggies are like supercharged! Heh, you're like a kid."_

 _"I don't want to hear that from you." Ann looked at Akira and fixed him a frown. "Hey, didn't you promise me an outing of sweets if I went along with eating the veggies?"_

 _Oh, yeah, Akira thought. Because who else do I have to bribe to eat well._

 _Ryuji placed a hand on Akira's shoulder and shook his head in mirth. "You dug your own grave with that one."_

 _"Oh, yeah," Akira said, shrugging the hand away. "Maybe you'd like to contribute by getting a part-time job too?"_

 _"Wha, no way! Money management is all you."_

 _So is strategy management, time management, personnel management and a whole lot of other things involving management. Akira grimaced. Hell, no wonder I'm stressed._

 _"Look, anyways, I have to get going. I promise we'll go to the palace sometime this week. Just…not today. Agreed?"_

 _His friends nodded, Morgana wiggling in his bag to signify his approval as well._

 _"If the meeting's done, I'll see you guys later," Ryuji said, taking his leave first. Akira and Ann waved him goodbye._

 _"See you later Ann," said Akira, turning in the direction of the turnstiles._

XOXOX

 _Several realizations donned on Akira as he walked to Madarame's gallery. He was going to visit the latest target of the Phantom Thieves on his home court – again!_

 _What if Madarame or Yusuke recognized him?_

 _Yusuke would probably make good on his promise to sic security after Akira. That would result in him breaking his probation, getting sent to juvenile hall, and then – well whatever other terrible things came after._

 _Morgana didn't share Akira's fears though, aggressively urging him to go along with Haru. Damn that cat if he wasn't persuasive, Akira thought, but Akira had his reasons for not blowing off the invitation._

 _Igor and his assistants had once warned Akira of the dangers of reversing confidants. If building a stronger connection with someone was how the power of confidants and his persona grew, then damaging the link – the relationship – resulted in the opposite._

 _Akira had yet to screw up that bad, and he wasn't eager to start._

 _He snapped out of his musings and looked up to see the gallery's unique structural design nearing. It was crowded with people trickling in and out of the building; Haru wasn't in sight._

 _Suddenly, within the confines of his soul, Yaksini of the Empress arcana stir. Like an internal radar, Yaksini directed Akira's gaze to the corner of the building where a lone female stood with her head down._

 _Akira wouldn't have recognized her without his persona; she looked too different. He walked over._

 _"Hey," he said in greeting._

 _Haru jumped. "Akira!"_

 _"The one and only," he said with a comical bow._

 _Haru made a frown which didn't match the mirth in her eyes. "You're sneaking around is going to give me a heart attack. I should put a bell on you."_

 _Akira laughed. "Treating me like a house pet, are we? Well, I might agree to it if you promise to feed me and shelter me, but…"_

 _"Hmm?" Haru titled her head, a smile playing on her lips._

 _"Just no baths," Akira said, stoically._

 _Haru placed a hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter._

 _"No deal then," Haru said._

 _"Ah, too bad." Akira's expression stilled. "You look great by the way."_

 _And it was true. Forgoing her usual hairstyle, Haru's curly hair was in a ponytail, her bangs neatly parted, revealing her face and warm brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless green turtleneck dress, white pantyhose, and cream pumps. In her hands, she carried a simple purse which matched her dress._

 _"T-thank you." His upperclassman shied away from his gaze. "You look handsome as well."_

 _Akira smiled. He was dressed casually, donning a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Over his gray eyes were his trademark glasses._

 _"Thanks," he said. Momentarily, his gaze drifted to the entrance of the gallery, and he squished the anxiety of being noticed._

 _He shallowed, switched persona to Yaksini, then gestured to Haru, "Ready to go?"_

 _She nodded, and the twosome ventured inside where a tall man pointed them to the receptionist who took their tickets, gave them their receipts and sent them on their way._

 _Everything was as Akira remembered it. The masterfully drawn paintings hung up for display with crowds of excited onlookers offering lavish praise. A few days ago, Akira was just the same as them, marveling at each work of art. But that was before the Phantom Thieves confirmed what they had already suspected. Madarame was a fake, cheating abuser._

 _Akira couldn't stare at paintings with the same fascination. Luckily, neither Madarame or Yusuke was around, or the arts would have been that much harder to tolerate. Haru, however, shared everyone else's amazement, pointing and commenting on each piece they came across._

 _So, Akira tried. He tried his hardest to share in her enthusiasm despite the anxiety flaring in his stomach at the possibility of Yusuke appearing out of nowhere or Madarame remembering him. Despite the so-called works of art being products of lies, abuse, and neglect._

 _It came to him as a surprise then when Haru touched his arm and said, "You aren't enjoying yourself are you?"_

 _"No, I am."_

 _"Akira," she said with a sigh. "Since we've entered you've been glaring at every picture."_

 _Akira blinked._

 _Haru continued. "It was wrong of me to assume you'd like something without first consulting you. I'm sorry."_

 _"No, no I like art…usually."_

 _"Usually?"_

 _Akira sighed and led them to a corner where there were seats, and he could maintain a complete view of everyone entering and exiting the gallery. "I've…heard rumors about Madarame that make it hard to appreciate his paintings."_

 _"What kind of rumors?"_

 _Akira whispered, "That Madarame doesn't make his paintings. That he gets his pupils to make them then takes the credit and abandons them later."_

 _Haru's eyes widened._

 _"I know that it could just be rumors, but it…makes it hard to stomach the sight of his art in the chance that its true."_

 _Haru was quiet. Then, surprising Akira, she stood up._

 _"I can see what that would be upsetting. Rumors are just rumors but…at the chance that there is truth in them, I'd find being here hard too."_

 _"Thank you. I'm sorry if I ruined the gallery for you."_

 _"Nonsense, but…there's something else that I've planned if you're willing?"_

 _Akira cocked an eyebrow. "Of course. What do you have planned?"_

XOXOX

 _Under the dim and intimate light from the restaurant's chandelier and the smooth jazz from the live musicians, Akira felt out of place. Haru was conversing with the waitress and ordering their drinks._

 _"So," said Haru. She swiped through the menu. "If there's something on the menu you're confused about, just ask. And, don't worry about the prices. It's on me."_

 _Akira nodded and took a look at his menu. He felt his insides drop at the ludicrous prices._

 _"Do you…have any recommendations?"_

 _Haru smiled at him sympathetically. Something told Akira that Haru understood how overwhelmed he was feeling inside. He decided to order the same meal as Haru, a foreign cuisine he couldn't pronounce. Nonetheless, the food was divine._

 _"Thank you for this Haru. I can't remember the last I've had something so good."_

 _"It's my pleasure, Akira," Haru said. "Consider it…a late welcoming event to the gardening club."_

 _"Best welcome I've ever had."_

 _"I'm glad. Say, would you be interested in one more venture for the night?"_

 _Akira checked the time on his phone; he still had a few more hours before his curfew. "What do you have in mind?"_

 _The waitress returned with the check. Without so much as looking at the receipt, Haru gave the young woman a credit card._

 _"I'll be back momentarily, ma'am," said the waitress before walking away._

 _"Thank you." Haru turned to Akira. "So, would you be interested in going to the movies?"_

 _Alarms ranged in Akira's head._

 _Dinner and movie, he thought. Maybe Morgana's wasn't off in his assessment._

 _"Part of the welcoming event," Akira asked._

 _Haru's smile was mystifying even with a persona of the matching arcana. "Of course."_

 _The twosome left the restaurant and traversed the crowded streets of Shibuya. They walked in silence, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. More and more Akira thought of Morgana's assessment of Haru's attraction toward him. It was outside the realm of possibility until now, and Akira couldn't figure out his feelings on the matter._

 _He would have dwelled on it more, but they reached their destination._

 _"Anything you'd be interested in watching?" Akira asked._

 _"There are so many options. I can't decide but – oh! This one looks splendid. Akira, come to look!"_

 _What Akira expected was a romance or a comedy. Not a horror with a poster that looked as horrifying as something from Mementos._

 _"From the Depths of Evil," Akira read out loud while eyeing Haru. "Something you'd be interested in?"_

 _"Yes, greatly. The picture tells me that it'll full of blood and carnage."_

 _Holy hell, Akira thought._

 _"Is…that strange?"_

 _"No, no…of course not. I was interested in this one too for, you know, the blood…and carnage."_

 _Haru's radiant smile prevented Akira from saying anything else. He bought the tickets, despite Haru's insistence on paying, and mentally steeled himself for a few hours of death and destruction._

 _Haru, bless her soul, watched the film without blinking at the most gruesome scenes. Like a character's guts being pulled out with a sickle. That might have been her favorite part._

 _Some point during the film, Haru held onto Akira's shoulder. Not out of fear or anxiety but from excitement._

 _Again, Akira thought. Holy hell._

 _The film ended as bleak as Akira predicted. With most of the cast mutilated and the sole survivor too traumatized to function correctly. The police arrived after the fact without serving any relevance. Typical law enforcement._

 _The twosome exited the theater; Haru as chipper as a woodchipper, and Akira trying to keep his exquisite dinner from appearing again. They walked toward the center of Shibuya. The number of people around them had lessened in their time in the movie._

 _"What an ingenious twist the directors included about the killer. I never saw it coming! What did you think Akira?"_

 _"It…was really bloody."_

 _"Oh yes. The visual effects were very realistic. I wonder if a human's face really caves in if smashed?"_

 _A low chuckle escaped his lips at the absurdity of the conversation. "I really hope I never find out. The movie answered any curiosity I might have had about the subject."_

 _He glanced at the smiling girl alongside him. "I'm surprised you enjoyed the film so much."_

 _She had the decency to look abashed. "Ah, yes. I find films such as those to be stress relieving. The way the tension builds in your chest and shoulders is exhilarating."_

 _"You like the adrenaline," Akira realized._

 _Haru slowed and considered his words. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Even for a moment, it's an escape from the restrictions of the present."_

 _Akira didn't get a chance to question her statement. A black limousine stopped in front of them, and a stern looking man stepped out. Akira's first reaction was to grab Haru and run, but Haru stepped forward instead._

 _"Is it that time already?"_

 _"Yes, madam."_

 _"I see."_

 _Haru turned to Akira. "Thank you for accompanying me today. I will see you at school and…maybe we can have another outing."_

 _"Of course," Akira said, eyeing the limousine and man critically._

 _Haru turned to leave but paused mid-step and shifted toward Akira. Later he would realize that she intended for a brush against his cheek and not a full-blown kiss. That she never anticipated he'd turn his head so quickly._

 _It was a quick contact of lips, wide eyes of surprise, and a speedy departure on her end. Akira just stood still, mind numb from the exchange. He watched the limousine disappear and could only think of her soft lips against his and how a cat was more romantically savvy than him._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, many apologies for posting this chapter much later than usual. My job sent me to leadership school which was its own set of ordeals. I don't think I've ever been so stressed - ok, maybe I can - and I juggle school and work. Seriously, I have gray hairs now. Anyways, this chapter continues off chapter (5) and is in the present. It's more of a cool down before things begin to progress.** **As always please favorite, follow, and review. Also, any feedback is highly** **appreciated** **.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

9698674: I apologize for the late post. Don't worry; it is my personal goal to complete this story. Ideally, by the end of the year but no promises there. Thank you for your review and support.

rebfan90: Thank you! I love Haru too, aka the best girl!

Prince of underbrush: I know right! I wish I joined a club that took me out to eat and the movies; especially if someone like Haru was hosting it.

KingPlotBunny: Honestly, if I met a girl who enjoyed carnage like Haru, I don't know if I'd find it cute or scary. Also, thanks for noticing the quirks in Akira's personality. The balancing act of his personas is a significant story element. Lastly, yes! If I were Akira, I'd make everyone get a job!

Erelia: I'm glad you enjoyed the interactions between Akira and Haru. My goal is for their relationship to be realistic given their circumstances. Also, yes, I tend to overthink and overstress about various things - story included. It's a work in progress, learning to - as my friends have put it - cruise instead of a sprint. Thank you for your kind words and support.

* * *

11/26

His mind worked at a feverous pace, conjuring excuses and explanations. Walking down from the roof, Haru at his side, felt more like marching to his execution rather than a pleasant reunion with his friends. And Morgana, acting as their guide, was reminiscent of the guard leading them to their ultimate demise.

Well, Akira thought, sparing a glance at Haru. At least I can say my final moments weren't too bad.

Haru caught his glance and smiled nervously in return, no doubt still reeling from their brazen act on the roof. Their hands touched, and they maintained the physical contact to relish in each other's warmth. Once reaching the entrance of the school, where Ryuji and Ann were waiting, Akira and Haru's hands returned to their respective sides.

"Finally," Ann proclaimed. "Haru, where have you been?"

"Yeah!" Ryuji chimed. "We looked everywhere for you and Akira. Y'know, after he went AWOL and all."

"Oh, that too!" Ann pointed a manicured finger at Akira. "What the heck was with your disappearing act?"

Akira's mind went blank, faced with his friends' wrath. Thankfully, Haru handled their inquiries.

"I'm sorry," she said, bowing slightly. "Akira found me sleeping on the school roof. I haven't been sleeping well, so it was hard for him to wake me."

Concern immediately came over Ann's face. "You haven't? Why? Is the bed at my place not comfy?"

"No, no," Haru affirmed. "The sleeping accommodations are excellent…it's just…reasons."

"Wha – oh."

A somber air fell upon the group at Haru's lie.

Wait, Akira thought. Was it a lie?

Glancing at Haru from the corner of his eyes, Akira realized that he couldn't tell.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok," Ann said. She pulled out her smartphone and began pressing away all the while keeping her concerned gaze on Haru. "Makoto's on a manhunt for you guys. I'm texting her that we found you, so she'll be here soon."

"Good," Akira acknowledged.

"So," Ryuji piped up, "what do you say about going to that bastard's palace and doin' some work!"

"Hey, not so loud," Ann hissed. "But, yeah, he's right. I don't have anything to do today, so I'm ok with it."

"I think that's a great idea," Haru agreed, clapping her hands together. "The cruise ship did appear exceptionally large. Making headway early on is sure to benefit us."

Akira rolled his eyes in Haru's direction, maintaining his calm façade while keeping his confusion and worry hidden. Was she up to the task, considering everything that was going on in her life. Sure, Akira was no stranger to juggling bothersome life complications and his duties to the team, but his worries felt like pebbles in comparison to the mountain Haru was shouldering.

Still, if Haru seemed able – after the nuttiness of today – then he couldn't disagree.

"Sure," he began. "Today let's –"

"Sushi," inputted Morgana.

Akira stared at the cat. The cat stared back with an evil twinkle in his eyes. Akira glanced at Haru, frozen as if under a spotlight.

"Sushi," Akira said with a sigh. "Today let's take a break and get some sushi."

Akira refused to meet anyone's gaze or secretly acknowledge that his roommate of a cat was blackmailing him.

OXOXO

Though it took some convincing, mostly swaying Makoto to the idea, everyone was on the sushi train. Yusuke did voice his confusion over the matter on the phone but agreed nonetheless to meet everyone at the establishment. Futaba agreed – on the condition someone escorted her from Leblanc. And Morgana, Akira's favorite cat of late, volunteered him because why not.

The train to Yongen-Jay was packed, but Akira managed to find an open seat, secluded from others.

Morgana popped his head from Akira's bag. "Akira, start talking."

"Hmm?"

"Don't hmm me. Talk, explain! My innocent eyes have been distorted. I wouldn't be surprised if a palace popped out of them from this!"

A palace sounds more tolerate than another interrogation, Akira thought.

"Where do I begin?"

"At the beginning, of course! Like when you and Haru get close enough to do that! On the rooftop of all places! Haven't I taught you better as a gentleman? Is this my fault?"

To anyone else, Akira wondered if Morgana's frantic talking sounded like agitated meows. Focusing on Morgana, however, Akira said, "I…don't know."

Morgana narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

Akira sighed. "One day, she came over to Leblanc when it was raining. It was after hours, Sojiro was gone, and you were sleeping upstairs."

"Oh, sweet Zorro, don't tell me you did something downstairs where people eat."

"What? No!" Akira hissed. "Stop assuming and listen. She was upset that day and didn't want to talk about it. I went upstairs to get her some towels because she was dripping wet but then she followed me up and…things escalated."

Morgana stared at Akira impassively, processing the information. "Things…escalated?"

Akira nodded.

"Upstairs?"

Akira nodded again, albeit slowly.

"Where I was sleeping!?"

"I-if it makes you feel better, I moved you off the bed and onto the couch."

"IT DOESN'T!"

This time Akira was confident that Morgana's meows were heard throughout the train. Luckily it was his stop, and he speedily exited the train onto Yongen-Jay. Akira risked a glance at Morgana and saw murder in the cat's eye.

"How long have you and Haru done this for!"

Akira whined at Morgana's yelling. "A few months, I guess."

"You guess, YOU GUESS! Argh! I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that no one noticed until now or that you and your girlfriend have done this where I sleep!"

Akira stopped mid-step after Morgana's rant. Girlfriend, he thought. He and Haru didn't have that sort of relationship. They were closer than friends; he didn't express that level of affection to anyone else – otherwise, he'd be intimate with all of his female confidants, a truly frightening thought. But he and Haru weren't romantically involved, at least not in the traditional sense.

That begged the question that Akira had considered but never given enough thought. What were they to one another?

It felt as if they had tippy-toed around that particular train of thought. The realization was as distressing as it was saddening.

"Akira."

A hand flashed across Akira's vision. Brown eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses stared at him in concern: Futaba.

"Hey, you ok? I could hear kitty all the way from outside the café. What's wrong?"

Akira shallowed, swapped his current persona to Koumokuten, and smiled as convincingly as he could. "Nothing, we were talking whose paying for sushi tonight."

"What that isn't –"

"After some convincing," Akira continued, interrupting Morgana, "I decided that it should be my treat, right Morgana."

Said feline grumbled a little then reluctantly agreed. "Yep, that's it exactly. I think we deserve something special from our honest, trusting, bed-hogging leader."

Damn it, Morgana, Akira thought.

Thankfully for the raven-haired youth, Futaba just shook her head at them and didn't press the issue. "You guys are acting weird, But, whatever. Free sushi, let's go!"

OXOXO

Everyone was seated by the time Akira, Morgana, and Futaba arrived. The gang had chosen booths to the back instead of their usual spots by the entrance. No doubt Akira's current status as a fugitive was the reason why. They sat separately in two booths. The girls shared the one furthest away with Makoto and Haru sitting across from Ann, while the guys were in the closer of the two, Ryuji and Yusuke sitting across from each other.

As Akira approached, alongside Morgana and Futaba, he eyed the small hallway behind the girl's booth that led to the bathrooms and the emergency exit. The chances were low that they'd need such a means of escape but the team's foresight nonetheless pleased him immensely. They were as cautious in reality as they were in the Metaverse.

"Hey, guys! We've been waiting forever," Ryuji hollered.

Akira quickly amended his previous thoughts on the team's cautiousness to exclude the blond youth. Ryuji was more of the muscle of the group, alongside Makoto of course.

"Hey, don't lump me with these guys," Futaba grumbled, sliding in next to Ann and completing the odd rift between the sexes.

Akira took a seat next to Yusuke, placing his school bag with Morgana inside under the table. "Anything…happen while we were away."

"Nah," Ryuji said, leaning back to stretch. "Girls just got sensitive cuz –"

A fist impacted the base of his head before he could finish. The fist belonged to a furious Ann.

"Sensitive! You don't know when to shut up." Ann's angry gaze turned toward Akira. "Listen to this, while waiting for our drinks, Yusuke starts talking about his art. Y'know, like he always does. The problem is that he starts talking in a little too much detail about his latest passion: naked people!"

"But Ann-san, even you cannot deny the beauty of the human form laid bare!"

"Zip it! Anyway, what does Ryuji do? He keeps egging the guy on, asking him for details to piss me off!"

"It got old really fast," Makoto said, her brownish-red eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes," Haru added. "Even I couldn't tolerate the vulgarity of the conversation."

How can she say that after some of the things we've done? Akira thought in dismay.

Akira felt his throat constrict from the memories of him and Haru on the rooftop flooding his mind, and he coughed uncontrollably. Tears began to pool at the corners of his eyes from his coughing fit. It became so distressing that Yusuke smacked the back of his head. Akira imagined that Yusuke meant to slap his back as mothers do to their children, but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

"Dude, you alright?"

It was Ryuji who asked him. Akira realized that everyone's eyes were trained on him in alarm, including Morgana underneath the table. Akira met their faces but stopped before Haru's. For some reason, it was difficult to meet her eyes.

"I'm alright," Akira said. "My mouth's dry. Probably…choked on my spit or something."

"Don't forget to hydrate," Makoto scolded. "I'll share my water when the waitress returns."

"Hey, when is that waitress coming back anyway?" Futaba grumbled. "I want a Green Earl."

Ann gave the bespectacled girl a warily look. "Ew, that stuff is so bitter."

"Well, not everyone can do a hundred percent sugar diet like you!"

"Akira-san, if you have another one of these fits, I will gladly assist you as I have," said Yusuke.

"Dude," Ryuji said, face-palming, "You're supposed to tap his back, not the back of his head. Heck, you smacked his head!"

And so, the bickering and nonsense commenced, and the group's typical shenanigans ensured. Nothing out of the ordinary, but – casting a wary glance at the Empress – Akira wondered if something dark lurked underneath the moment of peace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hm, not much to say. This is a short chapter that focuses on character development and character interactions.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

VirtualDelirium: That's a fun idea, to make Akira cheat on Makoto and Haru. But, I can't do that. Those two would rip him apart. Plus, he's got a lot of other problems coming up soon. Also, thank you for the encouragement and praise. It's really motivating!

prince of underbrush: Aha! You should be concerned. Life is going to suck for Akira coming up.

KingPlotBunny: Yeah, chapter 10 was kind of fillerish. Initially, this was part of a different chapter, but it didn't flow right and worked better by itself. As for their relationship, hopefully, those two can get it right!

Erelia: You said it. It is hard to manage work, play, school, and being lazy. It is a balance I'm still trying to learn. Lazying time is important to me! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 10 and thanks for the continued support!

* * *

5/25

 _She'd heard somewhere that trivial things could blow out of proportion in a person's mind. Sure, Akio-san had implied something similar to Haru in the last few days, but she never worded it so plainly. Tactful as ever, the head maid danced around the subject, preferring Haru to reach her own conclusion._

 _Logically, Haru understood. The abrupt, but not unpleasant, kiss between her and Akira was just what it was – inconsequential. But the mind was a servant to the heart – or was it the other way around – and Haru couldn't stop the image from reappearing in her mind._

 _It popped up everywhere. When Haru woke up, went to school, took her exams, and now – walking alongside her friend, Makoto Niijima._

 _"How do you think you did on your exams?" Niijima asked with a small smile._

 _Haru returned the smile, pushing the thoughts of her and Akira's accidental kiss deep into her mind. "Great, considering you helped me study for biology."_

 _The ruby-eyed young woman pinkened at Haru's remark, firing off a humble response. In truthfulness, Haru didn't need the tutoring as much as she hinted – able to receive above average marks on her own – but it allowed her to spend time with her new companion. Their time in the library was delightful, and the number of topics they broached was immense. Especially Makoto explanations of aikido, and her promise to teach Haru defensive techniques._

 _They stopped upon reaching the doors leading out of the school._

 _"I'll be going then," Niijima said, turning toward Haru. "I have student council responsibilities to attend."_

 _Haru shook her head mirthfully. "Enrolled in advanced classes and the student president. I don't know how you manage it all."_

 _"You're in a similar predicament, though, aren't you?"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Advanced classes as well and in the gardening club, right?"_

 _Haru waved off Niijima's claim. "The gardening club is nowhere as demanding as being president."_

 _Niijima snickered, her ruby-red eyes bright in amusement. She looked radiant so relaxed and joyful. "Perhaps, but I have help. Is there anyone who helps you in your club?"_

 _Haru's throat constricted, and her mind went blank. Warning alarms discouraged her from truthfully answering Niijima's question for two reasons: she had yet to discover why the student president was –supposedly – stalking Akira and the thought of the young man made Haru's mind regress back to trivial things._

 _Haru smiled, staring Niijima in the eyes, and said, "Unfortunately, no."_

 _"I see. One of these days I'll visit you. I don't know much about gardening, but I'll do anything you need."_

 _Haru's smile never faltered. She thanked Niijima, and the two bid the other farewell._

 _Exiting the school, Haru turned in the direction of the street where she could already spy a black limousine and the stoic driver waiting for her. Time slowed as her mind wandered. She thought about Niijima and why she was, if she was, following Akira. She wondered then about the young man and their outing over a week ago. She thought about their kiss. Accidental as it might have been, it left a hole in Haru's chest and a need for another._

 _How did he perceive the incident, she wondered._

 _Deep in thought, Haru accidentally collided with the parked limousine and blinked back to awareness. The driver was staring at her, worried and confused. Recovering quickly, the young woman cleared her throat, opened the vehicle's door, and stepped inside. All the while ignoring the concerned look from the driver._

XOXOX

 _She had no solace from her worries at home either. Akio-san did not allow it, making Haru question her decision of telling the head maid of her boy – as the head maid so elegantly put it. Never before had Haru seen the older female so jovial, so energetic about – well anything. At most, the calm and collected Akio-san would smile enigmatically never displaying her emotional cards._

 _The subject of love and romance, then, were the older woman's hidden passion. Secretly, Haru vastly preferred Akio-san's current demeanor. It was something she displayed when no one else was around, and to Haru, it felt like a secret between them._

 _"Madam, when are you going to correct things with your boy?"_

 _A very demanding secret, Haru thought humorously._

 _"Akio-san, I have told already. He is not my boy."_

 _"Oh, hush," said the older woman, moving to sit on Haru's bed. "The longer you take to contact him, to explain to him, the more the novelty wears off?"_

 _Haru blinked. "The novelty?"_

 _"Yes, yes," asserted the head maid. "A beautiful, young, attractive woman rushes forward, capturing the young man's lips (Haru's face pinkened, matching her sweater), and then dashes away. Never to be heard of for a week straight."_

 _"I-I already messaged him, explaining about third years exams. He's been informed about this last week and that there'll be no meeting up for the mentorship."_

 _"Aw," said Akio-san, "but exams are over. Ended today I recall."_

 _Haru opened then closed her mouth, unable to conjure a response._

 _"You meet the boy every Tuesday and Fridays, correct?"_

 _Haru offered a meek nod._

 _"Then, if you are to interact properly with him at all, you must smooth out these misunderstandings. Tomorrow is Friday. Madam, could you interact with him as things are now?"_

 _No, Haru thought. Proper communication required focus and the ability to listen attentively. Not ruminate or wonder while the young man was an arm's length away. Suddenly, Haru considered all of the negatives of the mentorship and her insecurities about whether she was right for the role. She contemplated whether there wasn't someone more credible for the position._

 _Her thoughts became a dark spiral of negativity and doubt, her mind spinning ideas of how to avoid Akira instead of talking to him. Her mind conjured images of their outing a week ago, and in crystal clear display, the accidental kiss replayed over and over again. But, instead of running away, Haru stayed to witness the look of disgust the Akira in your mind flashed her away._

 _Was that expression directed at her real or a result of her worry and doubt?_

 _Were it not for Akio-san, Haru would've believed the image to be real. With profound gentleness, the head maid lightly shook Haru out of her musings._

 _"Madam…no, Haru. I can see from the look in your eyes that you doubt yourself about something? I don't know what it is, but you have nothing to doubt yourself over. The young woman I know is objective yet compassionate, understanding without compromising, and knows the value of communication."_

 _The head maid smiled at her, and like a beacon of light, she banished Haru's dark thoughts away._

 _"Do…do you really think so?" Haru asked. "At times, I don't feel like half the person you value me as."_

 _"Oh, madam," Akio-san laughed, "you don't even realize how wonderful you are. Come here and let me tell you something."_

 _Haru obliged, scooting closer to Akio-san._

 _"Do you know where I always head off to whenever I accompany you and your father to his high society social events?" Akio-san asked._

 _Haru blinked and shook her head. The thought never crossed her mind with the countless individuals she was always expected to greet and converse with._

 _"Well," said the head maid, "the other caretakers and I usually excuse ourselves to some private quarters. We're always nearby, if needed, but out of sight. Usually, it is the same individuals who attend the outings your father frequents. As such, I am constantly in the presence of the same caretakers."_

 _"So, they're your friends," Haru said._

 _"Hm, acquaintances is more accurate. We discuss the typical things individuals in our profession converse about, within legal bounders of course, like employers, wages, and such. But, can you guess what topic always seems to appear no matter the occasion?"_

 _Haru smiled, shaking her head._

 _"The children of our employers," said Akio-san. "As we have been employed under the same household for a long duration of time, we eventually care for the children of our employers. Often time, we take care of these children so long that they almost become our children. We take pride in their accomplishments, anger in their callousness, and joy in their maturity."_

 _Haru couldn't help but ask, "Have I been brought up during these conversations?"_

 _"Of course," the head maid said. "All I ever hear from the other caretakers is how reckless, spoiled, and insensitive the children under their watch are. Some don't even have an ounce of empathy in their bones. The trend I've noticed is that the more affluent the parents of the children, the more the caretakers complain. I've only noticed one exception to this observation." The head maid's expecting look surprised Haru._

 _"Surely, you don't mean me," Haru said._

 _"No," said the older female sarcastically. "Who else?"_

 _Standing up, Akio-san maneuvered to the nightstand, adjacent to the bed, where Haru's fluorescent pink phone lay. "Haru, think what you will, but you are a lovely, charming, and agreeable young woman. If any young man were to think any less, he might need glasses."_

 _Haru snickered silently, picturing Akira and his thick-rimmed glasses and wondered if she should inform Akio-san of the fact. Haru decided against it, though, as the head maid moved in front of her, holding out the cellular device._

 _"Madam, you will never have a chance if you don't take a chance."_

 _Haru sighed, resisting the urge to refute Akio-san's advice, and took the device. If she were honest, Akio-san's encouragements allowed Haru to collect herself and to quiet the negative thoughts in her mind. Taking a deep breath, the young woman strolled down her contacts list and found the desired individual. Before she could lose her nerve, she pressed dial._

 _The phone began to ring, ring, ring, and ring, each ring sending more and more anxiety through Haru's chest. Akio-san placed a hand on Haru's shoulder. Just when the ringing couldn't possibly continue, a voice on the other end of the call answered. "_ _Hello?"_

 _He sounded breathless and confused. Exactly how Haru felt upon hearing his voice._

 _"Hello…" Akira said again._

 _Haru opened her mouth, but the words refused to form, stuck in her throat. It was only when Akio-san pat her back that Haru managed to croak a very un-ladylike greeting._

 _"Akira-san…"_

 _"Haru. Hey, what is it?"_

 _What is it indeed? In the background she can hear something running, making a low zoom, like a machine. "I apologize. Did I call at a bad time?"_

 _"No, not really," Akira said. "I was taking a break."_

 _"A break?" Haru echoed._

 _"Yeah. I'm at the gym with a friend, Ryuji. He's doing his set, while I rest."_

 _"I see."_

 _Panic began to set in as she wondered where to take the conversation. Akio-san, standing before her, offered a tight smile and two thumbs up in encouragement. Despite how silly the action was, the head maid's enthusiasm gave Haru some measure of confidence._

 _"I wanted to let you know," Haru began, "that exams for third years are over so that we can commence the mentorship as usual. Hopefully, tomorrow would be alright?"_

 _Akira didn't respond right away. Haru waited in tense silence, at least for her, until he said that tomorrow would be alright._

 _"Perfect," Haru said. "Then tomorrow."_

 _"Tomorrow, it is," Akira agreed._

 _Now, Haru mused, would be the time to bid farewell, end their conversation, and hang up. That was what common sense was telling her. But something prevented her from saying goodbye; it was the image of their kiss which continued to persist in her mind. The thought of saying goodbye without some insight on his feelings about the matter would drive Haru insane. The need to know was like a carbonated drink, shaken and ready to explode._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Last week," Haru said, "during our outing, I left abruptly without warning after what I did. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and ruined the day for you."_

 _There. She said it. And in typical Akira fashion, a long silence followed Haru's apology. Waiting for his response was a test of patience, but Haru managed to remain firm, until he said, "During our…outing, your leave was sudden. At first, I thought I did something wrong."_

 _Haru stifled the urge to reassure the young man he had done nothing wrong._

 _"But," continued Akira, "I figure you'd tell me if I had done something off-putting. In regards to how I felt, well, I enjoyed our time." He paused then included, "Every single part."_

 _Every single part. Haru replayed his statement in her mind. Then, she did it again. And again. Absolute joy blossomed in her chest! With those simple words, Akira had answered her silent inquiry. He enjoyed their outing. He enjoyed the dinner, movie, and everything afterward. Every single part._

 _Haru blushed suddenly as Akio-san's comments on communication surfaced to mind. You will never have a chance if you don't take a chance. Those words were a mantra in the young woman's head now, filling her with an unfamiliar fearlessness._

 _"Akira-san, I've enjoyed our outing too. In fact, I was wondering if we can arrange another."_

 _Akira's silence wasn't a surprise to Haru_ anymore. _His response, however, did cause her to raise an eyebrow._

 _"Do you like coffee?"_

 _"C-coffee? I'm a fanatic actually. Yes, a coffee fanatic!"_

 _Silence once more permeated their conversation. Was she perhaps too overzealous by saying she was a coffee fanatic? Akira's next question was also something she didn't expect._

 _"Do you like curry?"_

 _"Yes?" Haru responded, unable to keep the confusion out of her voice._

 _"Good," said Akira. "Have you ever heard of Leblanc?"_

 _They ended their phone call with plans to discuss their next outing more after school._

 _"Well, how was it?" Akio-san asked, practically hovering Haru._

 _Haru smiled at her. "You will never have a chance if you don't take a chance."_

 _Akio-san's eyes gleamed. She jumped up and began pacing the room with the energy of a toddler. Haru watched her, overjoyed herself, thinking about trivial things and how in the following days she craved for more of them._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter was both fun and frustrating at the same time to write. I completed it about two weeks ago but couldn't find the drive to post it for some reason. It is easily my favorite for this story so far. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

Erelia: Thanks, I'm almost happy to receive your reviews. Your enthusiasm for my story really motivates me! **  
**

KingPlotBunny: Aha! You should be worried. Also, I can't wait to write about the Kaneshiro segment and Makoto's involvement in the story. It's one of my favorite parts of the game!

* * *

6/1

The descent into madness is never the result of a single event but multiple tragic occurrences. It is the steady decline of a person's resolve and rationality. Like an invisible monster, it claws itself into a person's mind, sucking away at the individual's hope and optimism. And, in the end, the scars it leaves are never entirely curable.

X

 _Everything was going according to plan. That worried Joker as he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves sped down the halls of Madarame's palace, the treasure in hand. They ran until arriving at the courtyard. There the group circled Morgana as he laid the treasure, in the form of a painting, down and removed the cloth over it._

 _"THIS is the treasure?" Skull bellowed in confusion._

 _It wasn't, Joker wanted to point out, and they had been duped. Staring back at the Phantom Thieves was a smiling face even Joker – with his lack of artistic ability – could create. Behind the thieves, a pool of darkness formed and the shadow of Madarame appeared with two shadows disguised as security guards._

 _Skull raised his bat at the shadows. "So, you had a fake prepped!"_

 _"Counterfeits are acceptable in the art world," the shadow of Madarame said coolly._

 _"What happened to make you change like this?" Fox demanded. "Was it fame? Did your desire for material possessions and attention led you so astray!?"_

 _Madarame's shadow smiled and beckoned one of the security guards at his side forward. The shadow complied, reaching behind its back and producing another painting – the real treasure._

 _"M-mom," Fox whimpered, staring at the new painting in awe._

 _"Mom?" Panther repeated._

 _Madarame's shadow chuckled. "Aw, so just like your mother you share a powerful intuition. Good. Saves me from having to explain."_

 _"Explain what?" Fox demanded._

 _With little regard, Madarame's shadow plucked the painting – the real Sayuri – from his lackey. "About your mother. About how I watched her during her final moments, visually shaking from her seizure, and then took her painting for myself."_

 _"What…?" There was an edge to Fox's tone, a sharpness to his gaze as the shadow of Madarame continued to speak. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Yusuke," said the shadow in a dejected tone, "I watched your mother die." The shadow allowed the statement to hang in the air, to pollute the oxygen around the thieves. A cruel smile stretched across its pale lips. "Just to steal her final painting, a painting of you – for you, and reap the benefits."_

 _Fox, visually shaken, was murmuring so quietly that his words were almost mute. Unless calmed, he'd lunge carelessly at the shadow._

 _"Yusuke," said the shadow, "I watched your mother die and did nothing."_

 _All of Fox's self-control fizzled to nothingness, and before anyone could stop him, he charged. And, just as quickly the shadow of Madarame changed, morphing into four abstract portraits of a face. A painting of the shadow's eye deflected Fox's katana while the other eye smacked him with enough force to send him flying back._

 _The time was now, Joker decided. He sprang into action, barking orders for Morgana to check on Fox and for Panther and Skull to provide backup as Joker led their assault. It would be a hard battle, Joker knew, but they would win because they always won._

They always won.

 _Morgana was the first. One of the paintings, immune to physical attacks, shrugged off a strike from Zorro and crushed the proud feline._

They always won.

 _Panther was next. So distraught and baffled about Morgana's death, she didn't react when the painting of the shadow's mouth inched closer then barred its teeth and – chomp!_

 _It was unbelievable – the sight. One second Panther was there – whole – the next her torso was missing and, in the heat of battle, it was difficult to say where the blood ended and the remains of her red latex catsuit began._

They always won.

 _Skull's persona rained down every physical and electrical skill it possessed. In his rage, Skull didn't evade when two of the painting positioned themselves at either side of him then crushed him like a mosquito._

They always won.

 _Perhaps Fox, as Madarame's pupil, was spared from a similar fate. Joker didn't know. Numb from his injuries, the stench of blood and fluids, and the pitiful sight of his friends' bodies, he felt nothing when something struck him sharply on the base of his head. The pain didn't even register._

They always won?

XOXOX

 _Awareness came to him swiftly and without warning. With a jolt, Akira rose from the hard bed only to stare at a glowing blue door. Slowly, he turned his head then body around to the familiar sight of his prison cell, Igor's two assistants, and Igor himself. As always, the residents of the Velvet Room were like statues._

 _The thought of interacting with them crossed his mind, to banter with the twins or check up on whatever new persona they wanted to be created, but Akira dismissed the idea. He had to prioritize._

 _When had he entered the Velvet Room and how long had he been out?_

 _Why did he enter the room?_

 _His mind was a mess. A dense fog clouded his thoughts, preventing him from grasping any memories which could explain his current predicament. If he tried, however, he could recall entering Madarame's palace and preparing to reach the location where he and the team would steal the man's treasure. After that – nothing. Meaning his friends were probably outside, awaiting his return in frozen time._

 _Akira stood to his feet. It was then that he felt it, a dread so immense that he thought his insides would shrivel up and die. So intense was the emotion, the fear, that Akira fell back onto the hard bed and stared at the Velvet Room door in apprehension. He didn't know how long he stared at the door, drowning in the irrational terror, but after some time he finally mustered his resolve and left the safety of the room._

XOXOX

 _"Yusuke," said the shadow, "I watched your mother die and did nothing."_

 _All of Fox's self-control fizzled to nothingness, but something happened before he charged impulsively at the enemy. Lightning fast, Joker reached out and held Fox rooted in place. He didn't know what came over him but, as he watched the shadow of Madarame sink into the ground like ink and remerge as four separate paintings, he knew he'd make the right decision._

 _"He wanted you to rush him," Joker told Fox. "Don't act on your own or neither of us will survive this."_

 _Fox nodded dumbly and readied himself. The others positioned alongside each other and prepared for the battle ahead. Joker began to shout out orders. Like skilled soldiers who'd been in countless battles, his teammates pulled through effortlessly._

 _If they kept the momentum, Joker thought, they could win. They could survive._

 _But that sounded off to him. Survive?_

 _Of course, they'd survive. Was there any doubt?_

 _Nonetheless, a persistent sensation was bubbling in the thief's chest. As he avoided a swipe from one of the paintings, Joker recognized the feeling as the dread he'd felt earlier in the Velvet Room. The fear grew even as the battle progressed, as the lesser shadows were disposed of, and they began to hammer the shadow of Madarame with spell after spell. It worsened but, to the best of his abilities, Joker pushed it aside._

 _Almost immediately, he wished he hadn't. As the battle loomed longer, it became increasingly apparent that Madarame's shadow was not only withstanding their attacks but returning them with his own but more effective strikes. Expertly, the shadow targeted each thief's elemental weakness, and they fell one by one._

 _Only Joker remained standing. To distract the shadow and provide his friends time to recoup, Joker unloaded his entire clip, shooting wildly. His desperate tactic worked. The shadow's four parts loomed over him, the painting of the mouth grinning madly._

 _"And, what do we have here?"_

 _Joker went on the offensive. Systematically, he summoned every one of his personas, firing out their most potent attacks. An explosion of dust and smoke followed. Joker collapsed to a knee and waited. He waited and waited. When the smoke finally clear only one painting of an eye remained._

 _"Joker, look out!"_

 _It was Panther's voice, loud and clear. Before he saw the threat, he leaped backward, narrowly avoiding being smashed by the shadow's mouth. Damn, so much for there only being one. His friends made a mad dash toward him, but lesser shadows materialized in their path._

 _The painting of the mouth laughed, low and menacing. "No one can help you!"_

 _Joker grunted then reached for his mask. It was then the full force of his exhaustion hit him, his spiritual energy depleted from the hailstorm of spells fired moments ago. Quickly, he leaped back further, avoiding being flattened by the painting of the mouth._

 _Where was the eye? Joker wondered._

 _He didn't have much time to ponder though. He assessed his personas, looking for one that could turn the situation around. Joker searched and searched, each second like hours in his mind._

 _The painting of the mouth struck again, and again Joker evaded. He was against a wall now. The dread in his chest was so immense he couldn't ignore it. It grew and grew as if it were trying to warn him. Joker looked up too late. For when he did, the painting of the eye fell and crushed his skull._

XOXOX

 _Joker rose from the hard bed and stared at the glowing blue door. He glanced behind him to see Igor and his two assistants. The thought of conversing with them came to mind, but Akira quickly dismissed the idea and focused on his situation. He had to get his priorities straight. Firstly, how and when did he enter the Velvet Room?_

 _Unable to reach a definite answer, he stood and exited the safety of the room. The Phantom Thieves had a treasure to steal. In his haste to return to his friends, however, he didn't notice how his jail cell had compressed._

XOXOX

 _"Yusuke, I watched your mother die and did nothing."_

 _Joker held Fox in place. Seconds later the shadow of Madarame transformed into four crude paintings that formed a face. Joker chastised Fox then barked his orders to the others._

 _They were making quick work of the enemies, the lesser shadows disposed of first. The shadow of Madarame proved more resilient though and was able to withstand multiple attacks at once. Each painting possessed its strengths and weaknesses. Joker guessed their deficiencies. He was right every time._

 _Then, another sudden urge jumped at Joker. Instead of questioning it, he followed the instinct. With all its might, it screamed at Joker to roar, "Everyone, defend!"_

 _The paintings fired off elemental spells at rapid succession. Each spell struck their target, Panther against Bufu, Skull against Garu, Fox against Agi, and Morgana against Zio. Each spell wounded their target but achieved nothing else._

 _Skull gave Joker a dubious look. "Dude, what the hell? You psychic or something?"_

 _"Focus," Joker fired back._

 _The battle continued. They fought and fought without a definite conclusion. Whenever the conflict was nearing its end and victory was so close Joker could touch it, some ill fate befell them. The paintings, they learned, could restore themselves if even one of them remained long enough. That in itself wasn't a problem. The hoard of lesser shadows that endlessly formed was._

 _Soon, hopelessness began to creep up each thieves' mind. It grew and grew as their supplies diminished, their spiritual energies were depleted, and their injuries became unendurable._

 _"Run!" Joker ordered._

 _The shadows gave chase. Joker didn't stop running, didn't look back, until arriving at the second exhibition room with wide rectangular pillars and painting of Madarame's student framed on said pillars. The room's yellow ambient lighting made it a stupid place to hide, but Joker was near the end of his stamina. Crouching behind a pillar, he watched and waited._

 _After seconds that felt like hours, Joker stood. No one was coming, he realized._

 _Then, he heard it. Footsteps, loud and rushed, coming towards him. Panther slowed to a jog at the entrance of the room, and Joker jogged to meet her. She was smiling. He was smiling. And then, he wasn't. Panther opened her mouth to say something, smiling without any awareness of the impending doom. Joker lunged at her, hoping against all odds to change the inevitable. Darkness swallowed his vision and then nothing._

XOXOX

 _Akira sat up, the sudden motion causing waves of vertigo to assault his senses. He reached up to touch his face but stopped mid-motion, noticing the tightness around his wrists like poisonous snakes: handcuffs._

 _Akira's eyes widened. Against his will, his mind conjured up images of his arrest, of the trial, and of his last day home. The pictures then became a movie, playing on the white screen of his mind. It was unbearable. Akira snapped his attention outside his cell, to Igor then his assistants. Like always, an inhuman smirk stretched across the old man's face. Like always, Caroline and Justine were as stiff as status, staring blankly at him._

 _Akira ran for the glowing blue door, exiting the Velvet Room._

XOXOX

 _It was a tragedy on replay. Time after time, the Phantom Thieves would snatch the phony treasure, escape, then be cornered by the shadow of Madarame. They'd fight valiantly but never inflict enough damage to defeat their enemy – their strength lacking. And time after time, they'd all die._

 _Akira would wake up in the Velvet Room without any recollection of his and his friends' demise. He'd jolt up from the hard bed, shake off his vertigo, then realize a change to him or the jail cell. It began with handcuffs. Then, his feet were bound, leaving him no option but to hobble toward the exit. Next, he lost his hearing, his vision and finally his ability to speak, by the iron mask over his face. He was now, indeed, a prisoner of fate._

 _Time became a foreign concept. Unable to move, see, or hear stripped Akira of any sense of the passage of time. Did time even flow during his visits to the Velvet Room? He hoped not otherwise his friends would toy with his vacant body._

 _It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even days until he heard the muffled sounds of someone's voice. He listened to a second voice. The voices were conversing among themselves. And then, his restraints were lifted – all of them. Having his sight, hearing, and movement returned was indescribable. Sensory overload was a fitting term._

 _"On your feet prisoner!" Caroline commanded._

 _"We have something to discuss," added Justine._

 _Weakly, while squinting at the room's dim blue lighting, Akira rose to his feet. The world was sluggish around him as if his body and mind were playing catch up._

 _"What the hell is going on?" Akira rasped._

 _Caroline smacked her baton against the bars of his cell. The vibration of metal was the equivalent of knives stabbing the inside of his ears._

 _"Keep your mouth shut, inmate!" Caroline ordered. "Our master has guidance to offer you. Stop slouching and pay attention!"_

 _Gathering his focus, despite the ringing in his ears, Akira looked at Igor._

 _"It seems you have come to a stopping point in your rehabilitation. This stoppage is preventing you from progressing not only in this possibility but any possibility."_

 _"What does that have to do you restraining me?" Akira snarled._

 _Caroline raised her baton again, ready to strike at Akira's cell when Igor raised his hand. Caroline relaxed, dutifully compiling with the silent order._

 _"You seem to be misunderstanding something," Igor said. "The additional restraints on you were not our doing. If you will remember, this room reflects our guest's inner state of mind. Their view of the world and reality. If there are changes in any way, it represents a change in you."_

 _Justine's yellow eyes bore into Akira. "This stoppage my master speaks of is the cause for the change in you. And, as you are, there is nothing that can be done to change."_

 _"So, what? I'm going to have more physical restrictions on me?"_

 _"Possibly. Most likely, your capacity to function will deteriorate, eventually causing what you and your friends call a mental shutdown."_

 _The blood drained from Akira's face. Suddenly, he was hyperaware of his breathing. "I-I'm going to die?"_

 _Justine's cold and stoic gaze softened. It was the look someone would give a wounded animal before the light faded from the animal's eyes._

 _"Hey, don't be jumping the gun inmate!" Caroline asserted. "Justine said as you are. Meaning right now you're weak, and we have to toughen you up! Don't think you'll get out of your rehabilitation that easy."_

 _"How…how do we do that?" Akira wondered. "How can I become stronger so quickly?"_

 _Justine and Caroline looked at Akira lamely, but it was Caroline answered his question. With a flick of her wrist, all of his personas escaped his body and floated outside of his jail cell. They were all there: Arsene, Yaksini, Ame no Uzume, Kin-Ki, Matador, and Phoenix. The various aspects of himself loomed over the twins, and, like Akira, they curiously observed the twin's actions._

 _"The only sensible manner to quickly grow your strength," Justine began, "is…"_

 _"To hang up a few of the persona you got now and create something stronger!" Caroline concluded._

 _Akira grimaced internally. There was nothing that disturbed him more about the Velvet Room than the act of fusion. He watched anxiously as Justine and Caroline looked over each of his other selves and conversed amongst themselves. Finally, they fell silent and turned him with an air of satisfaction._

 _"We have come to a possible solution," Justine said._

 _"Though it wasn't easy," inputted Caroline. "You're so weak that we couldn't use any fusions over your current strength and a lot of the fusions weren't up to par with the situation. Luckily for you, however, we found a fusion that might do the trick."_

 _Justine waved her hand, and three of Akira's personas returned to the depths of his soul. The three that remained, looming over the twins, were Matador, Phoenix, and Arsene. A terrible ache throbbed in Akira's chest at the twin's intention for his personas and, more specifically, Arsene – his first persona and the closest representation of his true self._

 _"Y-you can't," said Akira, voice hoarse and desperate. "You can't!"_

 _"Hm?" Caroline regarded Akira with an annoyed glance. "Don't you realize how dire your situation is?"_

 _"Yes, but –"_

 _"What is more important to you?" Justine inquired suddenly. "The lives of your friends or…your misguided sense of self?"_

 _"Wha…?" Akira managed to croak._

 _"This stoppage will not only result in disaster for you but for your friends as well," Justine said, softly._

 _Before Akira could process Justine's statement and form a remark, Caroline swung her baton in Akira's direction. The fact that bars of steel separated him from the tip of Caroline's weapon did nothing to alleviate the anxiety brewing in his chest._

 _"No more stalling inmate!" Caroline bellowed. "Your decision doesn't only affect you but your friends too! So, choose!"_

 _Scrutinized by the twins, Akira turned his gaze toward Igor's manic grin. Whatever solace he sought was nowhere to be found, so he shut his eyes and nodded, covering his ears from the sounds of guillotines and Arsene's final words._

XOXOX

 _"Yusuke, I watched your mother die and –"_

 _"Setanta!" Joker didn't wait, didn't hesitate, catching everyone – his teammates included – by surprise. "Charge!"_

 _Tendrils of blue electricity flowed through Skull's frame._

 _"Dude!" blurted Skull._

 _"Focus!" Joker roared back._

 _The shadow of Madarame was fading into a pool of darkness under its feet, preparing to rematerialize in its real form. Something Joker couldn't identify urged him to press onward, to disregard the chaos unfolding before him and continue in his preparations. He followed the strange sensation willingly._

 _"Setanta, charge!"_

 _Blue tendrils of electricity flowed through Fox. The shadow of Madarame reappeared in the shape of four abstract painting depicting a crudely drawn face. The lesser shadows to its side exploded in red and black liquids, revealing their real appearances._

 _"Skull, on my mark, I want you to hit them all – hard – with your strongest physical attack!" Joker ordered._

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _"Fox, immediately after Skull's attack, do the same! Hit'em hard!"_

 _Fox nodded curtly through the rage and contempt toward his sensei, though Joker knew Fox would push his feelings aside to perform his assigned task._

 _"Joker! What do we do?" Panther asked for Morgana and herself._

 _Joker surveyed the mass of enemies before them and felt another intuitive spark. "Panther, Morgana…after Skull and Fox finish their assault, hit the painting of the mouth with every spell you've got."_

 _"Why the mouth?" Panther voiced._

 _"And, why only spells?" Morgana questioned._

 _As their enemies neared, and Skull and Fox waited for Joker's signal, Joker turned toward Panther and Morgana with more confidence than he should have felt given the situation. He smiled despite the turmoil causing havoc in his chest._

 _"Skull, now!"_

 _It was a massacre. With Joker strengthening Skull and Fox, and Panther and Morgana dishing out fire and wind spells, the paintings disappeared almost at once along with the lesser shadows._

 _"All-out attack!" Skull roared which everyone chorused._

 _When the cloud of smoke dissipated, all that remained was the shadow of Madarame on its knees, head bowed, and the treasure nearby._

 _"We…did it," Skull said in disbelief. "WE DID IT!"_

 _"We won!" Panther cheered._

 _"Of course," Morgana said, posing with his scimitar. "You guys had me."_

 _"Finally," Fox said, loosening his grip on his katana. "This madness can end."_

 _Joker watched his friends celebrate – albeit a bit early – their victory. He saw the resolution and confidence on their faces as they approached the shadow and idly wondered why he felt incapable of participating in their joy. Why instead of triumph, he felt a big hole of emptiness in his chest and soul where Arsene once resided._


	13. Chapter 13

**D** **isclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **After dozens of rewrites, I'm finally happy with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. It'll get you right in the feels, I swear. Anyways, any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:** **  
**

Erelia: No need to apologize. Thanks for the review. Also, I glad you noticed the intensity in the last chapter. Sure, this is a romance, but external events are still ongoing, and it's not only Haru whose going to go through tough times. Lastly, Arsene is MVP (most valuable persona!)

KingPlotBunny: Sorry if the last chapter was kind of rough. Things get better though. Also, it's through the rough times that people (or characters) learn and appreciate the good times.

prince of underbrush: Hm, kill the soul of the character? Well, I did kind of kill Akira's soul a bit last chapter. In honesty, your review was interesting, but I'm wondering if I understand it correctly. If you could elaborate, that'd be great. Maybe I could use it in other story ideas.

* * *

6/2

 _The beeping of his alarm echoed loudly in his ear, stirring him once more from his dreamless sleep. Akira peeked an eye open, reached for his phone, and pressed the snooze button for the fifth time that morning. In a few minutes, it would sound again, snapping him out his temporary stupor, and the cycle would repeat._

 _Until then, Akira pulled the covers over his head. He tried to sleep until someone's footsteps roused him awake. Sojiro's eyes swept around the modest attic. In his hands was a plate of curry covered by a transparent sheet._

 _"Hey," Sojiro murmured, stepping closer. "I know it's only been a few hours since you…vomited, but I got this for you. Not now, but maybe later you can eat some when you can hold food down."_

 _Akira turned on the bed to face him. "Thanks…yeah, later I'll have some."_

 _Sojiro grunted. "I notified your school so don't worry about there being any trouble. Just get better soon though. I can't be taking care of a sick kid when I'm trying to run a business."_

 _Akira nodded, weakly. "I'll try."_

 _"Good."_

 _With that, Sojiro returned downstairs. Akira waited until he couldn't hear Sojiro's footsteps before falling back on the bed and shutting his eyes. Within minutes, he would drift off then hit the beginnings of unconsciousness. And then, his alarm would sound, wake him up, and the cycle would restart._

 _That was good. Akira escaped reality through sleep but never slept long enough to dream or experience nightmares. The state of nothingness was freeing._

 _Morgana – curled up on the sofa – watched the young man with worry and concern._

6/3

 _The nothingness continued onto another day. Akira was thankful that Sojiro didn't disturb him. Other than telling him that the school was notified, and to get better, the older male just checked in periodically._

 _Missing school should have been more of a concern – with his record and all – but Akira couldn't bring himself to care. At school, he was the criminal, the outcast, and the troublemaker. He was everything but what he really was. And, as much as he tried, Akira couldn't muster the drive for that prison._

 _While Sojiro was content with merely checking up on Akira, Akira's friends were another issue. He lost track of how many times they asked to stop by and the number excuses he made up to thwart them. Ann and Ryuji were persistent, while Yusuke was much more conservative in his attempts of reaching him. Still, Akira didn't want to deal with them. He didn't want to deal with anyone for the foreseeable future._

 _"You know, you can't keep doing this," said Morgana, jumping off the sofa onto the floor._

 _Akira bit back an angry remark and pulled the covers tighter over himself._

 _Morgana wasn't deterred. "I doubt the boss will let you laze around all day again. He might call the doctor, and she'll force feed you some medicine. Then, you really will be feeling sick."_

 _When Akira didn't respond, Morgana jumped onto the bed and made his way to Akira's head concealed under the thin covers. "Akira…I don't know what's going on with you. Talk to me. You can't hide away from the world."_

 _Akira shot forward, throwing the covers off of him, and nearly tossing Morgana onto the floor. "Just…shut up! Nothing is wrong with me! I'm fine. I'm not…"_

 _The image of Arsene surfaced to mind. The youth reached for his trusty other self, the closest representation of his true self, and found nothing. A storm of emotions jumped at Akira, drowning him from the inside. The desperation, confusion, and fear were like another lifeform trying to claw its way to freedom and express itself, but Akira was too afraid to allow it to see the light of day._

 _Seconds become minutes before the sensations eased themselves back under his control._

 _He exhaled. "I'm…ok."_

 _"You're…not ok!" countered Morgana, startled. "You looked like…um…you – you were possessed!"_

 _Before Akira could relieve Morgana's distress, Sojiro's footsteps grew audible. The older male jogged up the steps to the attic and saw Akira sitting up and smiled. "You're up, good. You look…better. Listen, I'm low on ingredients and have to make a quick supply run. Watch over the café while I'm gone."_

 _Sojiro turned then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And make sure to shower and change. You look like a mess."_

XOXOX

 _After a long shower and throwing on a loose-fitting shirt and jeans, Akira ventured downstairs to the café section of the establishment. It was how he expected it – barren without a single patron. Sometimes Akira wondered why Sojiro even bothered. Wouldn't lounging around in bed be more enjoyable?_

 _With nothing to do, and starving for mental stimulation, Akira sat on the stool closest to the old phone and reached for Sojiro's latest puzzle book. He was ten minutes into the word game when Morgana came down from upstairs._

 _"Hey," said the feline, approaching. Morgana's tail swished back and forth. "You…forgot your cell phone upstairs."_

 _Akira hummed a reply and shrugged._

 _"You should go get it…"_

 _"It can wait, Morgana," Akira said, pulling on one his curls as the answer to a word question eluded him._

 _"Yeah, but as the leader, you need to be available if the others need you!"_

 _There was an edge to Morgana's voice – a hardness that Akira had never heard from the feline before. Setting the puzzle book down, the raven-haired youth gave his furry companion a tired look._

 _"Maybe later," Akira said with reluctance._

 _Silence filled the establishment until the chime above Leblanc's entrance sounded. Akira expected it to be Sojiro or a customer. What he didn't expect was Haru Okumura dressed in a sleeveless purple blouse, jeans, and black wedges. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, resembling how she had it styled during their last outing, but now it was curly and wild, like a pom-pom ball. She looked great though, if not a little winded._

 _"Akira, are you ok?"_

 _Akira was too confused to answer her. When she asked again, stepping further into Leblanc, Akira nodded._

 _"I was told you were feeling unwell," Haru murmured hesitantly. "I tried to call but…"_

 _Akira heard a low snort of contempt from Morgana. Then, suddenly and without warning, Akira remembered. He had invited Haru over for coffee and curry. Something he had utterly forgotten._

 _"I…haven't been feeling well," Akira said._

 _Haru smiled. As she began her reply, Sojiro entered. And, even without a word being said, Akira knew that his predicament had become more complicated._

 _"Well, hello," Sojiro said to Haru, trudging forward with the numerous bags in his hands._

 _"Hello Sakura-san," Haru replied. "It's been quite some time. Let me help you with those?"_

 _"Oh, no, no, please! It's alright. That's why he's here," Sojiro said, directing his gaze at Akira. "Hey, do you mind…coming back in a few? I hate to ask you to leave, but it's policy to close shop during restocking."_

 _A blush crept up Haru's face, and Akira looked at Sojiro incredulously._

 _"I'm sorry." Haru apologized with a bow. "I didn't mean to cause any disturbances."_

 _"No, no!" Sojiro affirmed. "It's no problem at all. You're completely fine. Just come back in a little bit."_

 _Haru straightened herself slowly, the flush on her face never fading. After a series of apologies (from Haru) and reassurances (from Sojiro), Akira watched his mentor awkwardly exit the café. Sojiro walked forward and shoved a few grocery bags in Akira's hands._

 _"I didn't know you had a policy about –"_

 _"I don't," Sojiro interrupted. "Now, come on and help me put these away quick."_

 _There was a sparkle in the older male's eyes as he organized each item Akira put in his hands._

 _"Ok," began Sojiro, "I bought some time. So, what's with you and that girl?"_

 _Despite his best efforts, Akira's face reddened. "She's my mentor."_

 _"Obviously," his guardian snorted. "What else? When did you two start…dating?"_

 _"We're not!"_

 _"Oh, so not yet."_

 _Sojiro smirked at Akira's sigh of exasperation. Putting the last item away, the older male turned and gave Akira an intense look. Akira froze. The look Sojiro was giving him was one the young man was unaccustomed to seeing. Then, Sojiro's face split into a smile, and he reached over and patted Akira's back._

 _"To think you'd have a girl like that chasing you," he praised._

 _Akira opened his mouth to correct him when Sojiro said, "Today's been pretty slow. I've been looking for an excuse to close early. Listen, I'll close shop and give you time with that girl."_

 _"No, that's not –"_

 _The chime above the entrance filled the café as Haru reentered the establishment. "Is now a better time?"_

 _"Perfect time," Sojiro said, removing his apron and folding it neatly behind the counter. "I'm heading out, but this guy will take care of anything you need."_

 _He turned in Akira's direction and quietly, silently, said, "Take any funny business upstairs."_

 _Akira could feel the tips of his ears burn from Sojiro's comment. He watched Sojiro bid Haru farewell then leave Leblanc. Haru turned in Akira's direction and made eye contact. Looking away shyly, she took in Leblanc's interior with interest._

 _"Just…take a seat," Akira murmured._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Take a seat," Akira said, attempting to smile kindly. "The booth works. I'll…start making you something."_

 _Haru did as he suggested and sat in the closet booth. Akira could feel her eyes on him as he turned toward the cabinets and reached for the tools to make coffee._

 _"Are you feeling alright?" Haru asked._

 _Akira looked over his shoulder and offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…just a bit worn out is all."_

 _With practiced ease, the young man prepared the house special, Jamaican Blue Mountain. In his head, he could hear Sojiro say, "LET ME EXPLAIN!"_

 _"I can help," Haru offered, "if you aren't feeling well."_

 _"It's fine," Akira said, waving his hand dismissively. As coffee filled the mug, Akira moved to the refrigerator for ingredients – Sojiro's secret curry wasn't such a secret anymore – when he spied Morgana curled up at the foot of the stairs._

 _Without looking at him, Morgana said, "Try to be respectful and accommodating. She came here for you."_

 _"Oh, is that Morgana I hear meowing?" Haru wondered out loud, scanning the room for the feline._

 _Akira said nothing and returned to his task. He worked in silence. Haru was quiet too and, with his back turned to her and the feeling of her eyes gone, Akira couldn't tell if she was still sitting in the booth. When he did turn around, a cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain in his hand, he saw Haru waiting patiently. She sat straight, her posture poise, and hands folded neatly over her lap._

 _"That smells wonderful." Haru beamed with a look of absolute joy._

 _A smirk found itself on Akira's face as he placed the cup in front of her. It was only for a moment, but something other than turmoil shifted within him. "Thanks. I'm glad you think so. I'll be done with the curry soon."_

 _Haru nodded. "I can't wait. This is delightful. But, try not to strain yourself, ok?"_

 _"I'll try not to."_

 _The bit of relief within him was quick to fade and in its place returned the storm of turbulence he kept deep in his gut. Except, accompanying the unease were thoughts he would rather avoid. Thoughts he tried to escape from with sleep._

 _The unease grew inside of him. His mind betrayed him, and his unjust circumstances filled his head like poison. He thought about the trial that seemed like a nightmare and the day he was branded a criminal. How the students at Shujin looked at him and whispered the most outlandish claims. No matter where he went, he was a prisoner of someone else's devices._

 _The Velvet Room – the damn demonic place! – was proof of that._

 _The need to escape to his room clawed its way up his mind like some ravaged beast. Akira sneaked a glanced at Haru, contently enjoying her coffee, and wished at that moment she'd disappear. She was like everyone else – wasn't she? – watching him, trying to impose her will on him._

 _"Akira."_

 _The young man blinked and, through the haze in his mind, he looked at Haru. She smiled and sighed in satisfaction._

 _"I haven't had coffee this refreshing in a long time. I can't imagine anything better."_

 _"W-well." Akira paused and shook his head lightly. His thinking became clearer, under control. "Just wait for the curry."_

 _"That sounds great," she beamed._

 _Akira returned the smile with some difficulty. He distracted himself by gathering ingredients, and various secret components like the red wine under the counter, mixing them as he had done many times for the Phantom Thieves. The end product was something even Sojiro would think twice about criticizing. Haru's quiet gasp and eyes filled with amazement attested to that fact._

 _"This looks incredible," Haru said. "It's amazing you can make this yourself."_

 _Akira handed her eating utensils. "Thanks. Eat up."_

 _Haru did, taking a spoon full of curry into her mouth. Another sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips, and she eagerly began to eat more. Akira watched her then looked away. Without anything to preoccupy his mind, the thoughts and feelings he was trying to suppress returned in waves._

 _Oh no, he thought, feeling the tightness in his chest._

 _Desperately, Akira looked into the confines of his soul for solace. He needed something, anything, to dispel the chaos unraveling inside of him. He scanned the mental landscape, the never-ending sea that was him, and found his other selves. But, those masks, those fake facades weren't him. They weren't who he indeed was. The image of Arsene surfaced to mind, and Akira knew he had to leave. He attempted to stand, but a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist._

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

 _"Akira, you look unwell," Haru said, looking up at him in concern, her damn hand never releasing his wrist._

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

 _After the trial, they branded him a criminal and handcuffed him. In the Velvet Room, he woke up handcuffed. And now, instead of Haru's hand on his wrist, Akira saw handcuffs._

 _"You're not acting like yourself," Haru stated._

 _The image of Arsene surfaced to mind then disappeared._

 _Akira yanked his hand away. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?"_

 _Haru jumped, leaning back as far as she could into the booth. One of her hands absently rubbed the other as she watched him in fear and confusion._

 _"YOU – you're like everyone else!" Akira barked, rising from the booth. "You think I'm just some delinquent. I'm not! I'm…"_

 _From Morgana's spot at the foot of the stairs, he watched Akira's outburst in shock. He stood, ready to pounce if his friend became aggressive toward Haru._

 _For Akira, words spilled out of his mouth like water from a broken faucet. "I'm the leader? Flirt? Delinquent? Artist? I can be anything! Cool, calm, collected, assertive, cautious, analytical, spontaneous, perceptive, narrow-minded." Akira's unsteady gaze roamed the room until settling on his feet. "I can be anything but not myself anymore."_

 _Haru remained silent throughout his convoluted tirade. Slowly, her expression changed from confusion to scrutiny. She recovered from her initial alarm and said, "Aren't you all of those things?"_

 _Akira looked up at her as if suddenly remembering she was in the room._

 _Haru continued, "You say you…play different roles and act in certain ways."_

 _Haru stood from the booth. Akira wondered if she was going to sprint toward the exit, report to the school he was unstable, and have him sent away. He questioned those things even as Haru took a small step in his direction._

 _"You said you could be anything…but, yourself," Haru summarized. Her gaze was searching. She took another step forward. "But, aren't you all of those things?"_

 _Something loosened inside of Akira, clearing some of the haze in his mind. "But…it's not normal to have so many different sides."_

 _Haru tilted her head, her expression indecipherable. "As long as those other sides are good and moral, then it's ok. They can be parts of something larger, the real you. Right?"_

 _"The…real me?"_

 _The thing inside of him loosened more, then disappeared. To where? Akira couldn't be sure but immediately a great pressure lifted from his shoulders. His vision cleared, and his focus sharpened. Within the sea of his soul, he saw his other selves and felt a newfound comfort in their presence._

 _They're pieces of something more significant, he realized. They're parts of me._

 _He focused on Haru. Haru returned his gaze but with a different kind of intensity. What her placid expression didn't reveal was the emotions swimming in her eyes, the inner conflict taking place in her mind._

 _"Haru, I'm sorry. I –"_

 _"Don't."_

 _As if it were the most natural thing in the world, his mentor walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace._

 _"You're not a criminal, a delinquent or anything else," Haru stated with simple directness. "You're you."_

 _Without disengaging herself, she reached for Akira's glasses and placed them on the table. Blinking, Akira lowered his gaze on hers. Gone was the discord in her doe-like eyes. What remained was an unshakeable determination. "And," she said, "I like you."_

 _Her lips meet his before he can fathom a reply._

 _"Woah," breathed Morgana in the background._

 _Akira wholeheartedly agreed. He never imagined coffee and curry could taste so good off someone's lips. Woah._


	14. Chapter 14

**D** **isclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For everyone that has been patiently awaiting an update to this fanfiction, I apologize. There have been so many things needing my attention that I feel scatterbrained most days. The biggest reason why I haven't updated, however, is that my laptop got stolen along with the detailed notes I made for this story. Now that I have rewritten everything, it shouldn't take me months to update again, hopefully.  
**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:** **  
**

KaiSaeren: Thank you for reading my story. I recommended that you continue. While there are dark moments (got to create some angst!), I try to balance the story with the light tone in Persona 5. Concerning your questions about the plot, well, you're just going to have to continue reading my friend.

agamernamedjustyn: Thank you, I really appreciate it. Also, don't worry, I have no plans of ending this story until it's done

Boyo: Thank you! Capturing everyone's personalities while introducing new situations is difficult yet rewarding!

VenomousBite: My ears are red from your praise. Thank you so much!

emma-nyaaan: Thank you for your comment. I will admit that Chapter 13 was difficult to write. About Haru's panic attack, I asked a friend who experienced a few due to circumstances, and I've got to say it is both wild and unbelievable of how scary a panic attack can be. Lastly, about the plot-related questions, stay tuned for my, eventual, updates for answers!

Gravity Rush: No, they haven't done the nasty yet...in the past events. Though, they are heading in that direction.

prince of underbrush: Hey! Thank you for the review. Initially, I did want the events in Chapter 12 to have more a lasting, negative, impact on Akira. After reading your review, I can understand the direction you thought I was going to take. Truthfully, having him turn apathetic was something I considered in the beginning; however, and to be blunt, I needed him to recover a bit so I could flip his world upside-down some more if that makes sense. It's challenging to make impactful situations for someone numb to them.

* * *

11/27

Their infiltration of Shido's Cruiser was progressing smoothly. However, after their escapade on the Pool Deck – receiving the second letter of referral – then enduring another gruesome mouse transformation, the charging team, consisting of Joker, Queen, Skull, and Fox, were understandably exhausted.

Rest, though, was not a luxury afforded to them. A shadow, in the form of a security guard, exploded in red and black fluids, reanimating itself into two shadows: Oberon and Titania.

"Ah, shit more of them!" Skull yelped.

"Skull," Queen said, "Language."

"But, I'm so out of breath that it feels like lava's in my throat!"

Queen ignored him, taking charge, and summoning her persona. "Let's strike them! Anat!"

Two balls of light shrunk the shadows but only Oberon caved upon impact.

Futaba's voice echoed in their minds. "Good job, Queen! One down. The other's weak to psychic. Joker, you got anything?"

"Sure, I do," Joker said, smirking as he and Queen shared a high-five. " Titania!"

Joker tossed his mask aside, summoning his persona which produced waves of psychokinetic energy at its imposter, sending it crashing onto the red-carpet underneath.

"Hell yeah!" Skull cheered. "Come on! Let's beat'em up!"

"Go for it!" Joker ordered.

The attack which followed was an onslaught of stabs from Fox's katana and Joker's knife and blunt impacts from Queen's fist and Skull's bat, reducing the shadows to particles of smoke.

"H-holy hell," Skull huffed, leaning against a pillar for support. "I-I need a minute. This is tougher than my last workouts put together."

"As improbable as that sounds, I understand the sentiment." Fox took a knee on the opposite side of the pillar from Skull. "This has been the most taxing infiltration as of yet."

Even Queen, always calm and controlled, was taking measured breaths. Joker couldn't blame them. He'd regularly had to wipe the sweat from his forehead, a phenomenon new to him in the Metaverse, and calm the rapid beatings of his heart.

"Oracle, find us the nearest safe room," he requested. "And come over with the backup team."

"On it, and we'll be there in a jiffy. Stay put."

Don't have to tell me twice, Joker thought, mimicking Fox and taking a knee. The support team, consisting of Panther, Morgana, Noir, and Oracle, appeared from a hallway corner.

"A saferoom's nearby," Oracle said. "Keep heading down this hall."

Fortunately, the number of shadows lessened the closer they were to the saferoom. The group found themselves in an open space, the entertainment hall, revealing more cognitive people, slot machines, and stairs.

"Hmm, I'm sensing some shadow activity but nothing in route to the saferoom." Oracle pointed at a set of large metal doors, out of place with the lavish décor of its surroundings, down the stairs.

Skull rolled his shoulders. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm dying for a break."

Everyone nodded, silently agreeing, and traveled to the doors. Once inside, flashes of light danced across Joker's vision, revealing what the room was in reality – an office of some kind. It was only for a moment before the place returned to being just another aspect of Shido's palace.

The group dispersed – each member finding a spot to claim as their own in the spacious room. Skull quickly took possession of their supply bag from Ann and retrieved food they had prepared beforehand.

"Skull, be sure to share," Panther reprimanded. "Queen and Fox need stuff too!"

"I know, I know," Skull said, passing the bag to a famished Fox. "Joker, want anything? I'll get it for you once the bag comes my way again."

"But, you just had it," Panther pointed out.

"Bu-hey! You're the one who said to pass it!"

Joker shook his head in Skull and Panther's direction, ending their dispute and signaling that he was okay.

"Joker, I can share some of mine," Queen offered.

In her hands was an elaborately decorated lunchbox with an illustration of a famous motorbike figure. Joker imagined what she had prepared was tasty and jampacked with nutritional value. It was tempting, but he was too eager to further the infiltration to rest. Rest would come when he had reclaimed his life, and Shido was behind bars.

"Thank you, Queen, but I'll manage," Joker said. "Noir, Panther, Morgana. You guys ready to go?"

"Go?" Morgana questioned. "Go where?"

"Us four, including Oracle, will continue the infiltration while the others recover."

"Wait, you're going to go without us as the backup," Queen said. Her brownish red eyes narrowed behind her mask.

"Yeah! We (munch) can still (munch) fight," Skull said in-between bites of his burger.

"Close your mouth," Morgana said in exasperation.

Fox, quietly eating away at some curry Joker had prepared, looked confused as well.

Joker waved off their bewilderment. "We've made it this far so quickly thanks to you three clearing so much of the palace. The second part of the plan calls for the support team to continue the infiltration."

Queen set her box lunch aside on the table and scrutinized Joker. "We're aware of the plan, Joker. But, there wasn't any mention of proceeding without us."

"To save time, we'll obtain the third referral, while you rest. By then, the three of you should be recovered, and we can continue as a group."

"You make it sound like you weren't with us when this entire time," Queen pointed out. "It was tiring to make it this far. You need to rest as much as us."

She was only half right, however. Barong, his latest persona of the Emperor Arcana, was steadily restoring his stamina with its passive ability invigorate. Sure, he was nowhere near his best, but he could continue without too much issue.

"Thank you, Queen, but I'll be fine."

Queen continued to stare at Joker, evaluating his words before sighing and grabbing hold of her lunchbox again. "If you're sure then. But, if things get out of hand, send a message via Oracle, and we'll be there."

Joker nodded. "Will do."

He turned to the support team. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Morgana confirmed.

"Anytime," nodded Panther.

Joker turned to Noir, to the corner of the room, who hadn't voiced her thoughts. Instead of the calm and graceful façade, she donned in the Metaverse; Noir appeared sullen, timid even. She was completely different from her usual vibrant self when it came to hunting down shadows.

Upon noticing his gaze, and the questioning looks from everyone else, Noir jumped as if spooked. "I-I'm sorry. I'm ready to go."

At face value, she appeared fine, but something nudged the edge of Joker's mind, whispering precautions: Titania of the Empress Arcana.

Joker tilted his head; his eyes narrowed slightly behind his mask. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, hefting her ax over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Joker sighed but nodded. Within the confines of his soul, Titania continued to whisper warnings, but he decided to ignore them and focus on the matter at hand. After receiving the supply bag, the team, consisting of him, Panther, Morgana, and Noir exited the saferoom. As before, the entertainment hall was packed with cognitive people lording around. Following Oracle's direction, the team ventured to set of staircases leading down to where the TV president was playing slots.

"Wait," suddenly echoed Oracle's voice when they reached the foot of the stairs. "Guys, you have company coming from upstairs."

Joker caught sight of a pair of shadows in security outfits sprinting down the stairs toward them. He quickly unholstered his handgun and fired three shots at their feet, causing both manifestations to fall forward at the team's feet then explode into swirls of red and black.

"Watch out," said Oracle, "you've got Titania, King Frost, Cerberus, and Hanuman!"

Damnit, Joker thought. His decision to leave the others behind was already biting him in the ass.

"Want me to send backup?" Oracle asked.

"Do it," said Joker in reply. To his team members, he said, "Panther, light them aflame. Morgana knock down Hanuman, and Noir use psychokinetic attacks."

Having given out his orders, Joker leaped into action. He evaded two swipes from Hanuman aimed for his head and sent a volley of bullets at the shadows, keeping their attention on him. Not a moment later, balls of fire struck each enemy, though only King Frost was knocked down from the impact. Hanuman soon followed King Frost after Morgana's lucky punch connected.

"Alright," cheered Oracle. "That's two down and two more to go. At this rate, you might not need backup!"

Joker smirked wickedly and ripped off his mask, summoning his own King Frost. Before Cerberus could pounce on Morgana, Joker's King Frost unleashed spikes of ice its way, sending it sprawling helplessly onto the ground.

"Noir," Joker called, raising his head to exchange a high-five.

The baton was passed, and Noir reached for her mask to summon her persona. Milady loomed over the enemies, her glare menacing. Milady raised her fan in preparation for an attack but then stopped mid-action.

It was as if the world around them froze, every combatant waiting for Milady's assault. Noir broke the spell by whispering, hesitantly, her persona's name.

"Milady…"

And then Noir's persona rebuked and began to shudder violently.

"Milady!"

The persona spared her summoner one final glance before fading into a barely visible silhouette. The scene felt like an eternity for the members of the Phantom Thieves present. No one reacted until the enemy shadows did, commencing their assault.

"Hey, guys! Watch out!" Oracle's voice screamed in their ears, but it was too late – chaos erupted. The enemy King Frost regained its bearings and fired an ice spell. The spell hit Panther, sending her flying toward the wall and some slot machines.

"Lady Ann!" Morgana rushed to Panther's side, but the enemy Hanuman intercepted his path and bared its twin swords at the feline.

"You! Get out of the way!" Morgana cried. A contest of skill commenced between the two advisories, Morgana desperately trying to defeat the shadow and make his way to Panther.

In-between all of the action, Noir hadn't moved from her spot after witnessing her persona degenerate. The enemy Cerberus caught sight of her and considered her easy prey. It stalked toward Noir slow and predator-like.

Joker, noticing the impending danger, called out to Noir but to no avail.

"Damn it!" Joker evaded a psychokinetic attack from the enemy Titania and sprinted in Noir's direction. He lunged, pushing her out of the way as the Cerberus's paw came crashing down. The force of the blow sent Joker bouncing like a ball on the carpeted floor until he collapsed next to a slot machine occupied by the cognitive TV president.

Without sparing him a glance, the cognition said, "Sir, would you kindly take your shenanigans elsewhere. Continue, and I will call security."

What the hell, Joker thought.

When the Cerberus readied itself to strike at Noir once more, a ball of white light smacked it, tipping it to its side. Joker scanned the hall. Panther was up, healed, alongside Morgana and making quick work of the enemy Hanuman. Skull and Fox were dishing out powerful physical attacks on the enemy Titania and King Frost, while Queen was making the Cerberus her punching bag. Watching over the conflict, Oracle provided physical and defensive boosts to keep the team going strong.

Within seconds the fight was over, the enemy shadows reduced to puffs of smoke. Joker stood up, using the chair affixed to the slot machine as leverage to stand. He momentarily sent the TV president, fixated on the device, a sneer before eyeing Queen as she approached.

"Joker," she said, "What happened?"

Joker was glad that she wasn't the told you so kind of person. Otherwise, he'd completely lose his composure.

"Complications," he said, glancing at the still shell-shocked Noir. "Queen, round everyone up. We're calling it early today."

OXOXO

Upon returning to reality, the team quickly relocated away from the Diet building. The group formed a circle. A tense silence hovered in the air, until Makoto said, "Akira, what happened?"

Akira met her gaze sullenly, ready to answer when Haru spoke up.

"I'm sorry it was my fault." All eyes turned toward her.

"Everything was going fine under Akira's direction, but I – couldn't focus on the enemies in front of us. In my hesitation, everyone became distracted, allowing the shadows the chance to counterattack."

"You couldn't focus?" Makoto asked softly.

"Yes," Haru said. Her gaze fell to the ground. "Certain circumstances regarding…the passing of my father and the company has been demanding as of late."

"Is that why you haven't been to classes? Because of Okumura Foods?"

No, Akira thought. That isn't it at all, but he opted to remain silent. Giving such sensitive information away would breach the trust between him and Haru.

"Yes," Haru affirmed. "I apologize for not being more mentally prepared."

"Don't worry about it," Futaba reassured. "With how much progress we've made, today's infiltration is an S rank! No S plus rank!"

"But, hey," Ann spoke up, "what happened to your persona, Haru?"

Yusuke titled his head. "Her persona?"

"Oh, yeah," proclaimed Futaba, "I remember sensing that. It was like it disappeared or something because I couldn't sense it at all."

Even Makoto seemed alarmed at the information, cocking an eyebrow. "Her persona disappeared? Morgana, can that happen?"

Said feline popped his head from Akira's bag. "No, personas don't disappear. Their part of you. But –"

"Here it comes," Ryuji murmured. Ann hushed him.

"— like anything else, if you're too overwhelmed your persona can fail to appear until you've controlled your mental state."

Ann looked at the sky, contemplatively. "So, it's like when you have this test that you've studied for, but when the test starts, you're so nervous that you can't remember anything you've studied."

Ryuji sighed in frustration. "That happens to me like every time."

"Yeah, but you don't study," Ann pointed out.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hmm, aren't finals coming up for second years?" Makoto voiced, her eyes narrowed in Ryuji's direction.

Ryuji crooked. "Um?"

Makoto sighed. "We'll have to have a group study session for everyone later, but for right now. Mona, so if someone's under too much pressure, they won't be able to evoke their persona."

"Yep."

"I see." Makoto turned to address Haru. "Haru, is there anything that's bothering you that we can help with?"

Haru shook her head. "No, it's nothing to concern yourselves with. Everything should settle down soon."

"…If you're sure."

The group looked to Akira for the next course of action.

"I think we call it a day," he decided, voicing everyone's thoughts. "Like Futaba pointed out, we've made good progress so far. The due date is some time away, so there's no need to rush either. The situation with Noir – Haru – is something we didn't expect. But it's better we have that information now so that we can plan for it. If anyone's having trouble with anything personal, feeling overwhelmed, call one of us. Let's take care of the issue before it becomes a problem."

"Heh, you sound like a guidance counselor," Ryuji said.

"Really? I found what he said very inspirational." Yusuke raised his hand. "Akira-san, currently I'm having issues with my paintings. I'm looking for –"

"So, help me," Ann interjected, raising her fist, "if it has anything, and I mean anything, to do with someone naked, you're getting hurt."

Yusuke lowered his hand.

With the meeting over, the group dispersed. Ryuji mentioned going to Big Bang Burger along with Yusuke. Ann, Haru, and Makoto walked together. Akira watched the trio go, his eyes on Haru, and wondered if keeping her situation a secret was indeed the best course of action. He'd hoped to speak to her privately about it, but she had sped off the moment the meeting ended.

Akira sighed. At his side, Futaba was tinkering with her cellphone. "Hey, let's go. There's this TV series that finished streaming on my desktop."

OXOXO

After walking Futaba home, Akira returned to Leblanc. It was empty inside, Sojiro having left for home, so Akira flipped the sign outside from Open to Close. The dim lighting of the establishment served as a reminder of how sore and exhausted he was. Not physical exhaustion but a mental one. Already he knew that sleep wouldn't come easy.

So, Akira picked up the old phone on Leblanc's counter and phoned Becky. His teacher, ex-maid, arrived in record time, donned in the outfit of her previous employment.

"Since I'm not getting paid for this anymore, you're refunding me for the taxi fare," she claimed, walking inside. She stopped to scrutinized Akira's appearance. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"You should've seen the other guy," was his witty remark.

"Knowing you, Mr. Phantom Thief, I'd rather not. Come on; let's get this over with."

Kawakami led him upstairs and instructed him to undress. Akira did so, removing his jacket and the shirt underneath, and fell on his stomach onto the bed. Kawakami straddled his back. If anyone were to see the two of them, their mind would go to exotic places. For Akira and Kawakami, though, it was business as usual.

"You're tense today. Hold still and try not to yelp," were Kawakami's instructions.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And no smart remarks, or else…"

 _POP!_

Kawakami was right. It did hurt, but the pain eventually gave way to relief and Akira's mental fatigue – along with some knots in his back – disappeared.

"That felt great," Akira breathed. He sat up on the bed and put on his shirt. "Thanks."

"No problem, but I mean what I said. You were tense today. Is there something going on? I mean more than what's already going on with you."

"Just complications," Akira mused. His thoughts went back to Haru's failure to summon her persona, the grave fight that occurred afterward, and the lie she told the group. It was almost comical to him that out of all of his burdens and responsibilities; it was Haru's situation, which was unraveling him the most. How he wished it could be whisked away with a trip to Mementos or by defeating some shadows.

"But some things aren't that easy…"

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Nothing," Akira quickly said. "Just…talking to myself."

He could see the concern growing in her eyes. She scooted closer and did something he didn't expect – pull him into a tight embrace.

"Hey," she said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't push yourself, alright? You're just a kid?"

Akira scoffed to which Kawakami pulled away and stood in front of him. "Oh, don't give me that. I don't care how many crazy things you do. You're just a high school student…Don't try to overburden yourself."

She offered her hand to him. "Here, come on."

When Akira didn't react, she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Before he could question her motives, she shoved his jacket in his hands.

"Ok, that's enough moping. Go outside and get some air." She moved to the stairs. "I'll make you some food, so come back hungry."

And she was gone, her footsteps echoing throughout the attic.

"Don't be gone too long," came Morgana's voice from the sofa by the TV.

"I…kind of just want to stay here."

"And do what? Mope? Is it about leaving Ryuji, Makoto, and Yusuke behind? What happened in the palace today wasn't your fault?"

Morgana sat up, stretching. "In hindsight, it wasn't your greatest idea, but you'll learn. Now, go out and clear your head. Afterword you'll eat, and then we'll talk about what's on your mind."

Light glistened in Morgana's eye as he positioned himself comfortably on the sofa again. "After all, it was you who said we shouldn't let ourselves get overwhelmed."

Akira rubbed his tired eyes. Nodding, he fitted his jacket and went downstairs. Kawakami was behind the kitchen, busy gathering the ingredients for curry, and shooed him along when their eyes met. Akira smirked as he stepped outside.

He wondered what a walk would do to ease his current predicament. It wasn't just Haru's dilemma that he felt weighing him down but everything from Akechi's betrayal, his fugitive status, the deadline for Shido's palace and his home and school life. Never before had things been so chaotic. Perhaps Haru's situation was the icing on the cake, the extra weight on his shoulders that sent everything toppling down.

In his rumination, Akira wandered to Shinjuku. He didn't have a destination in mind, but the red lights and the activity provided a welcomed escape from the confines of his mind. Down the street to the right, he spotted a familiar figure seating up straight before a covered table.

Chihaya Mifune waved at him enthusiastically as he walked over. "Akira-san, hello! How are you?"

"Chihaya-san, I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"

Chihaya smiled warmly at him. "Better now that you're here."

"Why? Is everything alright? Is that chairman bothering you again?"

"No, no," Chihaya insisted. "Nothing like that. I'm just glad to see that's all. You know, after watching news about you and that you…died, I was pretty dumbstruck. It was when you stopped by later that I felt like I can breathe again. Heh, I check the cards every once and a while to make sure you're ok."

"Chihaya…"

"Oh, don't mind me." She gestured frantically to the seat across from her. "Oh, dang it, my manners! Please sit. I'll do your fortune unless you're busy."

Akira managed a small smile and shook his head. "I have all the time in the world."

"No need to lie to me, but I appreciate it. I want to do a quick check of your future – for my stake."

Akira nodded, reaching for his wallet. "Sure, I don't mind. How much will that be?"

Chihaya dropped both hands on the table. "Free! For you, it's always free. You're my…hero, after all."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing! Here. Give me your hand."

Akira did as he was instructed then watched Chihaya conduct a reading as she had done multiple times in his presence. With the utmost concentration, she did a Special Fate reading and produced three cards from the tarot deck.

"Ok," she said. "Let's see."

She flipped the first card, The Tower Arcana.

"The Tower," Akira said. "That's…not a good start."

"It isn't," Chihaya confirmed. "But look here. It's reversed."

"Reversed?"

"Yes, tarot cards have different meaning depending on whether they're upright or reversed. Reversed Tower represents entrapment, imprisonment, and old ways."

Akira opened then closed his mouth, his lips settling into a straight line. Chihaya took his lack of response as confirmation to continue. She flipped the second card, The Empress Arcana reversed.

Akira grimaced. Chihaya, noticing his discomfort, winced apologetically. "Another reversed arcana. Luckily, The Empress reversed doesn't signify anything as bad as The Tower. It represents inaction, lack of concentration, vacillation, and anxiety."

Chihaya offered a smile to Akira, which he returned. Internally, however, her reassurances did little to quell the anxiety he felt at witnessing the tarot card. It served to remind him of Haru and her situation and how powerless he was to help.

"The reversed Empress also represents infidelity." Chihaya giggled, her eyes narrowed mischievously at Akira. "You wouldn't happen to be two-timing anyone would you?"

"Wha – n-no! I'm single!"

Chihaya burst into laughter, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I – I was only kidding. Geez, don't tell me you are because the only future I see coming from that is two very anger woman chasing you down. I know I would."

Akira shifted uncomfortably in his seat, giving Chihaya the satisfaction of knowing she'd gotten under his skin.

"Ok, ok," Chihaya said, regaining her composure. "Let's see that final card. It'll probably be something confirming you're two-timing."

Chihaya flipped the final card then flinched away from it as if it were a hot pan. Akira stared at the Death Arcana upright.

Creases formed on Chihaya's brow, and her voice quivered as she explained. "T-the Death Arcana. It's usually difficult to explain it. It's meaning isn't positive upright or reserved."

Akira met her gaze, noticing her cherry complexion pale significantly. "What…what does it represent?"

Chihaya's facial features tightened. In a grave tone, she said, "Upright, the Death Arcana represents unexpected change, loss, failure, and… _death_."


	15. Chapter 15

**D** **isclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like to think of it as the calm before the storm. Also, in the following chapters, I am experimenting a bit with my writing. You should see a noticeable difference in the next section. Lastly, as always, feedback is highly appreciated!  
**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

 **Erelia:** Thanks for always reading my story and providing thought-provoking reviews. Also, I appreciate your concern for my laptop. Darn thing was old, but it was reliable. Anyways, while this chapter is short, I hope you enjoy it. **  
**

**KingPlotBunny:** Thanks, man, I appreciate your review and your consideration for my laptop. And, Haru walking in while Kawakami is there is hilarious! I wish I thought of that.

 **Prince of underbrush** : Hey, thank you for the review and your kind words on my laptop. I'm glad my decision to lessen his apathy makes sense. As I continue to plan for future chapters, it's a continuous challenge to create steady growth for the character while showing that pass events (chapter 12) still weight heavy on their mind.

* * *

6/3

 _As with every morning, the melodious tune from her tomato-shaped alarm clock stirred Haru from her sleep. The young woman's eyes fluttered a few times before slowly opening and taking in her room. Stifling a yawn, she reached over and quieted the music from her alarm and sat up._

 _Haru eyed her reflection from the burgundy dresser across from her bed and smiled despite her terrible bed hair. With Akio's help, Haru returned her styled hair to its natural curls and fluffiness, but this morning her left side was double the volume as her right._

 _Haru giggled mirthfully behind her hand. Even the dull and cloudy weather outside her arched window could not dampen the young woman's spirit. Everything around her seemed to glow and radiate. Leaving her bed, Haru conducted her daily ritual. As she finished prepping her hair and applying, words Akio-san had told her before popped to mind._

 _You will never have a chance if you don't take a chance._

 _There was something else too, but the exact saying eluded Haru. She moved to the small nightstand by her bed and opened the first drawer for the folded note on top. Haru picked it up carefully, folding it open, and smiled as the words imprinted themselves deeper into her mind._

 _Don't compromise. Reach for what you want!_

 _Smiling brightly, the young woman hugged the note to her chest before folding it up again and securing it back in her drawer. When she exited her room and entered the kitchen area, she found Akio-san overseeing two newly hired maids as they prepared breakfast._

 _Noticing the madam of the estate, the head maid turned toward her, breaking her stern façade, and smiled discreetly. "Madam, good morning."_

 _Both of the newly hired maids froze at hearing Akio-san's statement, but the head maid said sharply, "Do not, under any circumstances stop in your preparation of the madam's morning meal. What would you do if it becomes contaminated?"_

 _Both trainees fired an apology and returned to their tasks fervently._

 _"Apologies, madam," Akio-san stated. "If you would wait in the dining room, your meal will be ready shortly."_

 _Haru nodded, holding back a giggle at Akio-san stern tone, and took a seat in the long dining table. Minutes later, Akio-san arrived with French toast, tamagoyaki, and fruit and coffee._

 _"Will my father be joining me?" Haru asked._

 _"Your father is away, madam."_

 _"Hm, did he say where he would be?"_

 _"Apologies madam, but I was not informed."_

 _"Ah," Haru breathed. "A shame."_

 _It wasn't, but she had to at minimum convey some interest in her father's absence, even though it was a frequent occurrence._

 _"Akio-san," Haru called, as the head maid was turning away._

 _"Yes, madam?"_

 _"Will you…eat with me?"_

 _"…Pardon?"_

 _"If…it wouldn't be too much trouble. I would enjoy the company and…I have something to tell you about, regarding…the boy."_

 _It was as if a magic wand was waved, and Akio-san became an entirely different person. A broad smile and mischievous eyes replaced her professorial façade._

 _"Well, I can't stay for too long, I have to continue in the training of those two girls. However, this is something that needs attention."_

 _She maneuvered to Haru's side of the table and took a seat next to her. Like this, they were friends instead of maid and mistress._

 _"So," Akio-san urged._

 _Haru smiled. She summarized her trip to the café shop that Akira recommended – which she learned that day was his temporary residence – while softening the more dramatic parts of their day. However, Haru did go into detail about their kiss, which she proudly told Akio-san she had initiated._

 _"After everything," Haru continued, "I realized that I want to get to know him better. There are so many different sides to him, and I find that the more I learn, the more I find myself intrigued."_

 _Haru touches her face, feeling the warmth from her cheeks at the embarrassment of going into so much depth about her feelings. Luckily, Akio-san was an excellent listener, asking questions for clarification at the right times. It made the whole emotional ordeal easier to endure._

 _"Nonetheless," voiced Haru, "I feel as if I'm selfish."_

 _"Selfish?" Akio-san echoed._

 _"Yes," Haru affirmed. "While I want to help Akira as his school mentor, I also want us to become something more. I realize that I see him as an escape. That he is something new and shiny dropped into the cage, my father has always kept me in."_

 _Haru's gaze, as with the feelings in her chest, falls to the ground. "Akio-san…please be honest with me. Do you think I am selfish? Do you think that I'm using him?"_

 _The head maid doesn't hesitate to give her opinion, starting at Haru with a playful smile. "If anything, madam, I believe you aren't selfish enough. You have to start being more selfish. You have to continue as you are. Alternatively, well…you wouldn't want someone else to catch his eye?"_

 _The look of alarm and worry in Haru's eyes was enough of an answer; as well as her sudden reach for her cell phone._

XOXOX

 _Akira had lost track of how long he'd be standing in the dark alleyway in Shibuya, staring at the Velvet Room door. Fortunately for him, neither Justine nor Caroline was outside of the room as they sometimes were to escort – or kick – him inside._

 _Akira was thankful for that. He didn't think he could enter the room as he was now, feeling lost and confused. But then, he also knew he could push those feelings aside if it were necessary. He knew that it would cost him near nothing to have the twins summon a few personas and create Arsene again. Akira knew this, yet he couldn't make himself take the few steps needed to reach the door._

 _Absent-mindlessly, the raven-haired youth reached for the center of his chest, imaging a hole from the absence of his initial persona. Again, the urge to enter Velvet Room wormed itself in mind. He almost followed the call but felt an invisible hand creep over his shoulder and stop him in place._

 _Akira realized that the invisible hand was fear. A fear that brought back memories of restraints on his hands, feet, and mouth. Moreover, the creeping sensation followed a pattern: traveling up his spine, to his shoulder, but then disappearing before progressing further._

 _There was no rationalizing how Akira felt. He focused, reaching inside of himself, and found comfort in the existence of his many different selves. Their presence in his soul made him think that he was not an empty cup, but one that was filling up every day. For now, that was enough. Eventually, Akira would enter the Velvet Room again, and when that time came, he would be ready._

 _The slight stirring from Akira's school bag caught his attention, and he looked down to see Morgana. "Akira, can we go now? You're going to miss the train."_

 _Akira nodded and turned away from the glowing blue door in favor of the entrance to the subway. As he walked, he heard frantic whispers from Yaksini of the Empress Arcana, so he quickly donned the mask just as his phone beeped._

 _Akira pocketed the device and maneuvered to the side of the subway entrance, away from the increasingly crowded street. He had received a text message. The identity of the sender was not a surprise to him, his persona usually stirred when it involved someone of the matching arcana, but Haru's message confused him._

 _It was simple. She wanted to meet at the rooftop after school despite it not being a Tuesday or Friday when they usually met up. Usually, Akira would have mulled over the invitation longer. He would have consulted his planner – which Morgana bullied him into purchasing – before making a spur of the moment decision about his time. However, when he thought about his mentor and what she had said to him the previous day, he could not respond with anything other than yes._

XOXOX

 _Akira was scarcely prepared for the onslaught of material being taught in class. It was a struggle to make sense of the new concepts the teachers explained, and Akira knew that in the following days, he would be playing catch up. What he was not prepared for, however, was being questioned by his friends._

 _There was not a moment in class that he did not feel Ann's worry radiating from her being. Ryuji was not subtle either. The blond nearly tackled him in the hallway for everyone to see which did not help either of their pitiable reputations. Even Mishima, the quiet yet passionate admin of the Phan-site, questioned Akira about his condition._

 _It was only after Akira had sworn that he was well and promised to go shopping (Ann), exercising (Ryuji), and something else at night (Mishima) that the young man found the privacy to escape to the roof._

 _Haru, with an umbrella in hand, was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Akira donned Yaksini. His throat constricted at the sight of his upperclassmen when their eyes met. He realized that he had wanted to see Haru the whole day. With those realizations firmly situated in his mind, Akira shallowed the lump in his throat and closed the distance between him and Haru. What he was about to do was potentially the stupidest thing he had done since arriving in Tokyo. Even more ridiculous than fighting monsters, jumping into peoples' minds, and stealing said peoples' distorted desires._

 _Even then, he had to know. Throwing caution out the metaphorical window, Akira placed a hand on Haru's hip and her lower back. The umbrella in her hand fell, chattering on the floor._

 _She did not move to push him away. Instead, she whispered his name, then admitted, "I…wanted to see you all day."_

 _Something warm swelled up in his chest at her words, at her acceptance of him, and Akira leaned closer to do something equally as terrifying as it was exhilarating. Her mouth was warm and soft against his, robbing him of his ability to think._

6/4

 _Akira woke up on his day off to a text from Haru and Morgana curled up against his face. Exclusive broadcasting aired later in the day, as Akira sat on a stool in Café Leblanc, featuring Madarame. Just like with Kamoshida, the older male revealed all of his wrongdoings; and, Akira, enjoying a warm cup of coffee, felt satisfaction at the truth being exposed._

 _In the afternoon, the gang met up to discuss the change of heart and their success. Yusuke was silent, understandably needing time to process the situation and its ramifications. Even he, though, was pleased with justice being served. After the meeting, Akira went with Ann – not of his free will – shopping and felt the strength of their bond increase despite how trying the ordeal._

 _As the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon, Akira spotted Mishima and Ryuji huddled together by the records store, whispering conspicuously. When he approached, they turned to him with matching grins._

 _"What are you guys planning?" Akira asked, mildly concerned._

 _Mishima eagerly handed the raven-haired youth a flyer about housing cleaning services, and Ryuji enthusiastically said, "Operation Maid Watch!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**D** **isclaimer:**

 **I do not own the story and the concepts represented in the fiction written. This fiction and all Persona related fictions belong to Atlus, the fantastic company that created the games.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, everyone! Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. There's nothing funnier than watching these two, or really any couple, navigate through the initial steps of intimacy. Plus, I'm creating the scenarios, so I can make it as funny as possible. A** **s always, feedback is highly appreciated and leave a comment if there's something you enjoy or want me to use more.**

* * *

 **Comments to Reviews:**

 **Prince of underbrush** : Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones.

* * *

6/13

 _Almost instinctually, Haru opens her eyes and feels the smooth sound from her alarm wash over her bedroom. It's cozy; her tomato-shaped alarm clock, glaring hot red, and in sharp contrast to the rustic burgundy nightstand where it lays. She only takes a moment to appreciate her choice of décor before beginning her morning routine. Her mornings are also customary for her: the quick shower, brushing of hair and teeth, prepping her makeup, and her school outfit prepared the night before._

 _When she's partly ready, Haru spares a glance outside pass the translucent blinds, covering her bedroom window. It is gloomy outside, the clouds hovering lethargically in the sky, occasionally concealing the sun. Shifting her eyes in front of her, Haru takes note of the array of books stacked on her dresser. Each is of various designs from her school textbooks to novels she's read with Akira. The Gallant Rogue is the latest piece of literature they share, and Haru finds it as charming and exciting as the other novels the raven-haired male has suggested._

 _As she prepares her school bag, Haru's mind wanders to exams – more specifically, her finals coming up in July. She's not worried; she scored outstanding in her midterms, so her finals should come relatively easy too. It is thoughts of Akira and his exams that fill her feelings more than her own, though. The young man had scored in the top five on his midterms, and his reputation had improved accordingly._

 _Now, whenever his name is brought up from students traversing the school halls, there is mention of his intelligence, work ethic, and – to her annoyance – attractive, angular face. Haru expects the uptrend in his reputation to continue, mainly when he receives excellent marks on his finals._

 _Her positive thoughts carry her to the dining table where her breakfast is ready, and Akio-san awaits to welcome her fondly. They exchange in idle chitchat, Akio-san sitting at the table with her, while Haru indulges in her meal and offers snippets of commentary whenever she isn't eating. Their talk is relaxed and juvenile until Akio-san makes a simple observation that derails the conversation._

 _"Madam, you are particularly radiate today," Akio-san points out. "Hm, I wonder if it has anything to do with a particularly bad boy?"_

 _Haru almost chokes on her breakfast. She shallows and reaches for the cup of water within reach, before responding shyly, "Maybe."_

 _The head maid's smile is momentarily predatory before settling into a thin, curved line. "What is the nature of your relationship now? Are you – boyfriend or girlfriend or…?"_

 _"We're not," Haru quickly responds. "We haven't discussed it yet, but I think it's ok for now."_

 _Akio-san arches a brow. "How so?"_

 _"Given his…current stressors, I don't think a publicized relationship would good for him. Not to mention that I'm his mentor, and I could be replaced if word reaches the teaching staff."_

 _The head maid is nodding at her words thoughtfully. "You've given this much thought."_

 _"I have," Haru says, ignoring the apparent roadblocks like her oh-so-delightful fiancé or her secret fears that Akira isn't genuinely interested in a relationship with her. "When the teaching staff decides he no longer requires a student mentor, maybe then something more can bloom."_

 _"That would be the ideal set of circumstances," agrees Akio-san. "Nonetheless, regardless of whether it is official or not, there is something that must be addressed."_

 _Haru cannot prepare for what escapes the head maid's lips._

 _"Sex!"_

 _Haru is so off-guard that she is like a rat racing through a maze of dead ends, trying to reach the center where the prize is understanding – understanding of what-the-heck is going on._

 _"S-sex?" She repeats, testing the word on her lips. It's like her mouth is massive and glued together because it takes an enormous amount of effort to say more. "Sex…?"_

 _Understanding arrives swiftly and unforgivingly, and Haru can feel the blood rush to her pale face all the way to the roots of her hair. She imagines that hot steam is shooting out of her ears. Akio-san either takes no notice of Haru's distress or doesn't care._

 _"Yes, yes," the head maid exclaims. "Sex. Intimacy. The good ol' down and dirty, the lady in the streets –"_

 _"I know what sex is," Haru nearly stutters, hiding her crimson face behind her hands._

 _"Oh, well, of course," Akio-san says. "I gave you the talk years ago."_

 _Haru lifts her head at what Akio-san says and nods slowly. The head maid did indeed give her a rather in-depth and objective sex education. She also was the one who educated her on the changes to her body when she became of age, tips on how to navigate through menstruations, and – really – anything else she needed to know but couldn't learn anywhere else._

 _And, anything else a mother is supposed to teach a daughter._

 _The thought sits heavy in Haru's mind, and a rush of emotions explode in her chest all at once. Before she can rationalize her actions, she stands and rounds the dining table to embrace Akio-san with all the gratitude and adoration she can muster._

 _The head maid is momentarily stunned at the show of affection but quickly returns the hug, smiling like a best friend sharing in a private joke. "Oh, well, I suppose this means you agree."_

 _"Agree?" Haru breaks from the hug to look at Akio-san questionably._

 _"Yes!" Akio-san exclaims. "Here, hold out your hand."_

 _Haru does, and the head maid pulls out a box from heaven knows where and places it in the young woman's outstretched hands. Haru blinks. It is a small gray box, tiny in her hands, with the words: one-size-fits-all, built for her pleasure, and ultra-thin –_

 _Haru drops the box like it is a hot pan. It reads ultra-thin condoms to her absolute disbelief._

XOXOX

 _Outside is lovely, Akira repeats to himself for the twentieth time despite the clouds and gloom overhead. It is a lie, and he knows that but other than Morgana grooming himself inside his desk, there is nothing to distract from –_

 _"Tests are next month, so today we'll be going over material throughout this week and next week before moving on to the final lectures that you can expect to see on the exam."_

 _His classroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami, plants her hands on her desk, glaring around the room to express her desire for everyone to take reviews seriously. Akira doesn't dare spare a glance in her direction. He can't. Otherwise, the anxiety in his chest will flare, his face will light up, and instead of Ms. Kawakami – dressed in an unassuming yellow long-sleeved shirt and a blue denim skirt – he'll see Becky in her French-styled maid costume and pull-able twin tails._

 _"Pop question time," Ms. Kawakami declares. "What do you generally call a woman who has a charm that sometimes leads men to their doom?"_

 _Akira knows the answer, having been asked the question months ago. Without giving it much thought, he turns his head forward to meet the very same dark brown eyes he been intent on avoiding. They hold each other's gazes, eyes searching for something in the other's face. A second that feels much longer passes, and they sharply turn their attention elsewhere._

 _"Takamaki," calls Ms. Kawakami. "What is the answer?"_

 _Beyond Ann's groan of frustration, nothing else that is talked about in class registers in Akira's mind. The lectures and reviews continue until the school bell chimes overhead, signaling the end of the school day, and Akira scoops Morgana into his school and prepares to depart._

 _He is walking alongside Ann, almost to the door, when a tantalizing voice reaches his ears._

 _"Kurusu," says Ms. Kawakami, standing behind her desk with her arms crossed, "stay behind for a moment."_

 _Admittedly, nothing is alluring or welcoming in the teacher's tone, but Akira's overactive imagination – and teenage hormones – are overpowering the logic in his mind. Gesturing Ann to continue without him, Akira reluctantly marches toward Ms. Kawakami. In his mind, he replays the events of a few days ago: meeting Ms. Kawakami – or Becky – at the hotel, her maid outfit, and then receiving Ms. Kawakami's number after saving her from a lengthy interrogation from Ms. Chouno._

 _Akira wants to blame Haru for his recent susceptibility toward the opposite sex. Lips to lips and chest to chest is how their time together is spent whenever they meet for the mentorship – if it could even be called that now. Their Tuesday and Friday meetings typically started and ended in a heated lip lock that wreaked havoc on his focus._

 _Now, walking up to Ms. Kawakami, his highly-aware brain is filled with perverse images of Ms. Kawakami smiling at him in her maid outfit. In his head, she approaches, slow and purposeful, until they are standing nose to nose, and her lips crash onto his. Then, the image changes and Haru is in the picture, and Ms. Kawakami is stroking Haru's cheek lovingly, and both women lean forward and –_

 _Akira roughly smacks his forehead, forcing to mind back to reality. Ms. Kawakami raises a brow, her expression wholly unimpressed and unamused. Somehow that only furthers Akira's imagination._

 _"Listen, Niijima-san's looking for you," says Ms. Kawakami. "Head over to the student council room right away."_

 _Akira tenses. "Is…there a reason why she's looking for me?"_

 _"Something about reports of a lost item, and she wants you to fill out some paperwork."_

 _"I don't understand," says Akira._

 _Ms. Kawakami sighs, leaning back into her desk. "Even with you telling me that, I can't get you out of this. You'll find the student council room on the third floor, near the library. Got it?"_

 _Akira nods; his mind is racing with possibilities of what the student president would want._

 _"Also," says Ms. Kawakami. She walks forward, close enough that Akira can see the shadows underneath her eyes. Close enough that he can reach out and touch._

 _"You …haven't mentioned Becky to anyone, have you?"_

 _Akira slowly shakes his head. Her voice, soft in his ear, is conjuring images he worked hard to suppress._

 _"Good," says Ms. Kawakami. She steps back, but not before giving him a good look over. Her gaze stills at something below his waist, and when she looks him in the eyes, there is an amused light poking fun at him. Ms. Kawakami arcs a brow. Akira feels a blush creep down to his neck, and he exits the room before the situation becomes even more awkward and humiliating._

 _Racing to the third floor, Akira wonders how the walk to the student council room is both long and short at the same time. He stands outside a pair of sliding doors that he assumes is his destination and stares at it for a few moments. His mind and chest are racing too fast for whatever is waiting. Hesitantly, he raises a fist to rap the door when it slides open, and intense reddish-brown eyes look at him in surprise._

 _"Kurusu-san," Niijima says, "I thought I heard someone. Please, come in."_

 _While polite, there is a sharpness in her tone that tugs his attention back and away from less appropriate thoughts._

 _"Have a seat here," says Niijima pulling a chair back from a long desk. She waits until Akira is seated before sitting down herself and giving him a measured look._

 _"I'll get straight to point," she says, "Won't you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves' incident?"_

 _Nothing about the situation is ideal. As the conversation – interrogation – continues, the urge to crawl into a ball grows until – Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!_

 _"Go ahead," nods Niijima._

 _Gulping, Akira answers the phone._

 _"Hey, where you at? Takin' a dump? Hey, let's me up at the usual stop to hold our Phantom Thieves meetin'!"_

 _And suddenly, the urge to crawl into a ball transforms into the urge to punch Ryuji in the face._

 _"That idiot," sighs Morgana._

 _Akira agrees. He doesn't have to look up from his phone to know that Niijima is smiling triumphantly._

 _"So, where is this secret meeting, by the way?" Niijima asks._

 _"Hey, dude," hollers Ryuji from Akira's phone. "Who the hell you talkin' to?"_

 _"I'll tell you in a bit," Akira replies. "Let me call you back."_

 _He ends the call and spares Niijima a glance. Despite how annoyed he wants to feel at her winning smile, he simply can't. The team and he were not the most inconspicuous bunch if they were so easily found out. Also, something he would never admit, Niijima's smile is distracting in a way that is becoming too common._


End file.
